Me & Mr Huntzberger
by hales03
Summary: You can't choose who you love, and sometimes that creates problems. Rory had always respected her teachers, but in her senior year of high school she develops feelings much deeper than respect for her English teacher.
1. The New Guy

**A/N: **So, I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long time now and I have never gotten around to writing it down. I hope it is good and at least one person likes it and wants to read more, because I'm really looking forward to writing this. I haven't decided if I'm going to do it in POV or 3rd person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. If I did though, there would definitely have been a different ending.

33333333333333333333333333333

**Rory POV**

The first day of school was always my favorite day of the year. New classes, new people, new paper, new pens, new books. Everything was new and fresh and exciting. Despite my passion for the first day back from summer vacation, over my twelve years of school, first days had become rather monotonous and redundant. The same old lectures on rules and expectations. Saying things like. "This will be the hardest class you have ever taken" and let me tell you, the teachers at Chilton do not make empty threats. All previous expectations aside, I was optimistic for the first day of my senior year at Chilton Prep in Hartford, Connecticut.

I could never sleep the night before, so when my exuberant mother, Lorelai, bounded into my room at 6:30 on the first day of school, I was already up and dressed, waiting expectantly for the day to finally begin. We made our usual stop at Luke's for coffee and breakfast. Luke made his usual cynical remarks, and I got on my usual bus that I took to Hartford everyday.

I lived in Stars Hollow with my mother, about 20 miles from Hartford. Stars Hollow was a quirky little town with a variety of interesting characters. I had started going to Chilton during my sophomore year and I love it there. It is challenging and I have always loved a challenge.

Although everything was the same as it was last year, something about Chilton felt different from the first step I took onto campus. I chopped it up to being a senior, top of the food chain so to speak. Although, I didn't buy into all that seniority nonsense like some people do.

I looked at my schedule and went to my locker to put all my freshly bought supplies in their proper places. After organizing my locker, I proceeded to my first period class, English. English was by far my favorite subject. I want to be an over-seas correspondent when I graduate so I suppose that would make sense. I love writing and English is my favorite place to do it. There is something to be said about writing an essay about the deep thoughts being flushed out in a novel by Jane Austen or a poem by John Keats as opposed to writing an essay detailing the causes and effects of the Crimean War in history. Writing in English required deep thinking, emotion, and an actual knowledge of the topic at hand. Almost anyone can write a decent essay on something in history. All that is needed is the ability to regurgitate in different words the facts and figures splayed out in a text book.

I glanced down at my schedule again and saw that I didn't have Mr. Medina for English like I assumed I would. I was kind of bummed. I had heard that Mr. Medina was a fantastic teacher **(A/N he and Lorelai never dated and have never met, I'm simply using his name.) **Instead, my teacher was Mr. Huntz… his name must be too long for the small space they had allotted for each teacher's name.

Something about his name struck me. I'm not quite sure what, but I smiled at the sight of those five letters. _Huh_, I thought to myself, _that's odd, for some reason I feel like I have known this guy forever._ I walked into English class and sat down somewhere in the middle. I'm not one of those students who fight for the front seat of the classroom so they can be the teacher's favorite, but I'm not one of those students who sits in the back hoping to avoid being called on. Somewhere around third grade I decided that the middle was safe ground.

Slowly but surely, people began to file into the room and claim their territory. I've found that you can tell a lot about a person by where they sit in the classroom one the first day of school. Paris Geller, always trying to out shine everyone else, sat front and center in front of Mr. Huntz's desk. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Tristan DuGray sat in the back, far right corner, the farthest seat from the teacher's desk and closet to the door in the back of the room.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. There was already gossip about this new teacher. Some girls in the back were squealing about something, apparently the new English teacher was a "hottie." I giggled silently at the immaturity of my classmates, but all the while I was secretly anticipating his entrance.

Then, all the whispers ceased and the object of everyone's conversations entered through the mahogany door. At that moment if someone where to take a picture of the faces of the girls in class, they would have all had goofy smiles on them. I would have made a mental note to remember them clearly to describe to my mother later, but I was too busy looking at my desk embarrassed. I don't know why, but the moment he walked in I felt my cheeks inflame and palms get all sweaty. Needless to say, he was gorgeous.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know there is like no dialogue in this chapter, but it was fun writing Rory's thoughts. So there is this little button at the bottom of the page. I know you want to push it and leave a review. I know you do, so just give in.

P.S. this is what part of the alphabet would look like if Q and R were eliminated.

REVIEW please!!


	2. Perfect

A/N: Okay, so yeah, I changed the title of the story mainly because there was another ROGAN fic by the same name and I was essentially being accused of plagiarism because I used the same title based off the same song by the Police that is about the same thing. Anyways, I think I like this title better, it's a play on the song Me and Mrs. Jones by Billy Paul. Watch, someone else will have a story by the same title, jk, its not that big of a deal, I'm just being a cry baby.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters, unfortunately.

: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

**RORY POV**

I don't know what it was about him, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. There was something in the way he carried himself into the room; confident, but not cocky. He had gorgeous blonde hair and a tan. He wasn't Lindsay Lohan Orange (A/N I think they should make a crayon and call it that. Lol, tangent) , just a glow, like he had spent time out in the sun, but not necessarily tanning. His teeth were perfectly white and perfectly straight. He had great teeth.

I had been so enamored with his looks that I hadn't even noticed him begin to address the class. I tuned into hear what he was saying.

"Hi," he said kinda shakily. It must be his first day or something. He does look really young, like he just graduated college.

"My name is Logan Huntzberger, but I guess the school wants you to call me Mr. Huntzberger" he continued, lightly chuckling. The rest of the class did as well, except for me. I was too busy replaying his perfect name being said in his melodious voice over and over in my head.

"Um, this is my first year teaching and I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty nervous. So bear with me, I might not be too good at this to start out with," he added.

"I'm 24 years old, I graduated from Yale, I grew up in Hartford, hmm…what else?" he hesitated, "I am really looking forward to this year" so am I, I thought. So am I.

Then he started attendance. I couldn't wait to hear him say my name. I could only imagine how perfect it would sound. Wow, I'm really overusing the word perfect. But there is no other way to describe him. He was perfect in every sense of the word.

Amongst all the feelings I was experiencing at the time, one of them was fear. I had never been the type to have crushes on teachers before, but I couldn't seem to get the idea of him and me, together, out of my mind. When I looked at his deep, chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't look away. They remind me of the color of coffee, which makes him even more flawless. I hope he didn't notice my incessant staring, it might freak him out. There was no way he would ever find me attractive or be even remotely interested.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and daydreams when I heard Paris' name called; a habit I suppose. Her name was right before me in the alphabet, so every time I heard her name I began to pay attention for my name to be called. It even happens sometimes when attendance isn't being called. If a teacher calls on her, I immediately straighten up in my seat and prepare to say my name; weird, I know.

So, here I sat, in the middle of the classroom, waiting to hear my name, but it didn't come when I thought it would. He had hesitated, like something was wrong.

"Lor… Lorelai Gilmore," he stumbled. I never thought my name was too difficult but I guess maybe it was.

"Here," I replied, "but I prefer to go by Rory." something strange happened when our eyes met. Like there was some instant connection between us. I'm pretty sure he felt it too. He just stood there for a couple seconds almost waiting for me to say something, and the class, including myself, sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Okay," he began, "Rory, it is." he finally said.

Then he carried on with the attendance, without even making a note of the change like most teachers did. That was really weird. Its like for a moment we were the only two people in the room. I have never felt this way before. The second our eyes connected, I felt a lump rise in my throat and my stomach do a million back flips and instantly it was like a million butterflies emerged from their cocoons all at once and were trying desperately to find a way out of there.

I tried to calm myself down by focusing on each and every name he called and imagining how each one would look written down on the notebook in front of me. I pictured how each and every letter was formed and how to write it in print and in cursive. Eventually I found myself writing down every word he said, including the "ums" and "okays." I knew that I had officially become obsessed, but I was calmer, so I stopped writing and simply listened to what he said.

"Okay, so this year we will be studying British Literature, which is my favorite stuff," he said and continued, "and I am really looking forward to the first essay you guys have to write for me which should be sometime later this week," he finished.

I inwardly scoffed as I watched Paris scribble down in her notebook something presumably about the essay, and then quickly raise her hand.

"Yes," he paused trying to remember her name, "Paris, is it?"

"Yeah, um what will the topic of this essay be Mr. Huntzberger," she asked.

"There is no need to worry about that yet Paris. You will find out soon enough," he smirked and replied.

Some random laughs could be heard throughout the room. I would have laughed as well if I hadn't been so preoccupied with his smirk. I have never before in my whole 17 ½ years seen a smirk more perfect and adorable than the one that just appeared on his face. It was so natural and illuminated his whole face. You know how some people's smiles are only in their teeth or mouth. Well, his was not one of those. It spread to his eyes and cheeks and his whole body seemed to liven up. He was becoming more comfortable in front of the class, which made him that much more attractive to me. I have always been a fan of subtle confidence. A person who is overtly cocky and proud is a complete turnoff, but when a guy is confident, it is one of the best qualities he could have. Along with humor, intelligence and a love of coffee and all things Willy Wonka.

The rest of the class went by, me only slightly paying attention to the lecture, but mostly thinking about Mr. Huntzberger. I know this is crazy. I know it is wrong and stupid and could get us both in deep trouble, but the only thing I can think about is being with him. But that is pretty pointless to dream about because well, he would never be interested.

Sometime during towards the end of class he mentioned something about the newspaper and asked Paris to stay after class for a couple of minutes to discuss something. Paris was the editor this year, which I was not looking forward to, and apparently, he, the object of my current thoughts, was the faculty advisor. For some reason I knew that spending that little amount of extra time with him three time a week was not going to help me get over my crush, or whatever this was.

I soon decided that it would be in my best interest to get out of that classroom as soon as possible. I needed to get away from his intoxicating looks and voice. Thankfully, there were only 5 minutes left in the period and I quietly began to gather up all my stuff. With the remaining time I had left, I stared at the clock counting down the seconds to when I could get out of that room and clear my head and possibly think some rational thoughts. Nothing I had been thinking in the past hour in any way reflected my usual nature. I wasn't the type of girl to get so caught up over a guy that I wouldn't be able to pay attention in class. In fact, I can't ever remember liking a guy so much that it had an affect on my ability to rationalize.

The second the bell rang my bag was slung over my shoulder and I made a hasty exit, keeping my head down the whole time. It was very possible that if I had looked at him I would not have been able to walk.

Finally, in the safety of the crowded halls, I could breath. The strange thing is that all I could think about was be back in that room, even if it meant I would feel all those intense and unfamiliar feelings again.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!

A/N: okay so next chapter I think I'm going to do in Logan's POV and then I think I'm going to switch to third person, that way I can get both of their thoughts in one chapter. Let me know if you guys think that would be good. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

P.S. I know that there wasn't much dialogue in this chapter either, and most likely not much in the next chapter, but I promise, pinky swear that once I have them start interacting more, there will be loads of dialogue. This is one of my first fanfics so I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna do things.

P.P.S. I'm really excited to write what will most likely be chapter 4, its when they're gonna really talk for the first time. I have it all planned out in my head its just a matter of writing it down.


	3. Angry

A/N: So I know this has taken awhile, but this chapter was not as easy for me to write as the other, not to mention I started school again. I know that the pop culture references don't completely coincide with the year that Rory would really be a senior (i.e. season 3) but just look past that. **I know I said I was going to do Logan's POV, but I just did not like it. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped. So I'm gonna stick to Rory's POV at least for the time being.**

**Thanks to my beta R.S. Lynn for helping me with this difficult chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything.

**RORY POV**

The rest of the day went by as any other normal day would. Teachers spoke about the syllabus and informed us of the rules and expectations of each class. All my other teachers were just as I would have expected. A few of them had reputations of being unnecessarily strict. Some had what seemed to be interesting stories and personalities, but none of them held my interest like Mr. Huntzberger did. Of course, in true Chilton fashion, they all assigned hours of homework on the first day.

Now, I was meeting my mother at Luke's. She hadn't arrived yet, so I sat all by myself, drinking my coffee, engrossed in my thoughts. Finally, my mother bounced into the diner in only a way Lorelai could.

"LUKE!" she yelled, "I need coffee, ASAP!" Then she came and sat down with me.

"Hello loin-fruit, how was your first day?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. I already have tons of homework, but it was good," I answered, not very convincingly.

"Uh huh, sure, what, is Paris in every single one of your classes? Oh, is Tristan calling you Virgin Mary again? Come on, tell me what's wrong!" she prodded

"Nothing, mom, I swear—I am fine," I answered, rather annoyed.

"You know what, 'fine,' stands for, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, thank you, Charlize, but really, nothing is wrong. My day was normal." Actually, my day was anything but normal. I had a huge crush on my teacher that I needed to get over.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult? Am I Charlize in Monster or Italian Job?" she asked while leaning across the table in all seriousness.

"Neither—Arrested Development," I answered smartly and proud of my insult.

"Hey," she exclaimed pretending to be offended, "I am not a mentally retarded female," she joked and I laughed at her expression.

"There's the Rory I know and love." She smiled and looked across the table at me with a look of love that only a mother could have for her daughter.

By that time, Luke had made his way over to our table and had taken our orders. Once our food came, I had almost completely forgotten about all the drama of the day, and my mother and I continued harassing Luke as we usually did. It was amazing how my mother could make me forget all my troubles.

It wasn't until I had gotten home and began to do my homework that I remembered Mr. Huntzberger. It was weird how I sort of forgot about him. Maybe that meant that I was over him and I never had that big of a crush on him in the first place. Maybe it was all just my imagination. I doubted that was true, because the second I started thinking about him again, I couldn't stop, which made it difficult to get my homework completed.

Eventually, I was able to finish it and I got ready for bed. As I lied there in bed, I could not stop thinking about him and I didn't want to. I loved imagining his smirk over and over in my mind. After what seemed like hours, I fell asleep.

The next day, my mooing alarm clock rudely woke me up. Ugh, I hated that sound. I made a mental note to make sure to thank my mother for that lovely present again. Once I was ready for school, I noticed a post-it note on the coffee maker from my mother, telling me to meet her at Luke's.

When I walked into Luke's, I saw my mother sitting at a table with two large cups of coffee.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her, "thanks for getting me coffee."

"Yeah, well you seemed kind of bummed yesterday and I knew this would make you feel better," she said. Before I could respond and deny being, "bummed," Luke walked up to our table and my mother started telling him what we wanted.

After breakfast and saying bye to my mother, I went to the bus stop to wait for my bus. I still had a few minutes before it would get there, so I pulled out the book I had been reading and opened up to the page where I had left off last.

I tried to focus on what was happening in the book, but I found myself reading the same sentence over and over again. My mind kept wandering to seeing Mr. Huntzberger again. I wondered how I would act around him. Would I swoon and look like a complete idiot like I imagined I looked yesterday? Or would I act cool, calm, and collected? I hoped it would be the latter, but I knew it would most likely be the first option.

I didn't even hear my bus coming until I heard the driver speak to me.

"Hey," he said rather annoyed, "are going to get on or what?"

"Oh," I replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry," and I climbed up the steps, flashed my bus pass, and found my normal window spot in the middle of the sea of semi-filled seats.

I spent the entire bus ride thinking about him. I was like an addict. I thought I was doing better and that it was just a small little crush, but the second I had the chance to stop and think, he was all I could think about. I knew it sounded pathetic. And if it sounded pathetic to me, I couldn't even fathom what it would sound like to someone else. I just kept replaying yesterday's class in my mind—his smile, his eyes, his voice, everything.

Luckily, I wasn't so engrossed in thought that I didn't recognize my stop and get off the bus. I walked in a daze to my locker and grabbed books—not quite sure if they were the right ones—and headed towards class, towards him.

I stepped through the imposing, mahogany door and immediately saw him sitting at his desk. He glanced up and then quickly looked back down at the book he had been reading. Was it just me or was he ignoring me? Maybe that was best. I sat in the seat I sat in yesterday and pulled my book out of my bag. I opened the neatly bound book that would have interested me endlessly previously, but it now held zero fascination for me, so I pretended to read its pages. I let out a grateful sigh when I heard the drole of the school bell, signaling the beginning of the day.

Once the class had filed into the room and filled the previously empty seats, he began class with attendance. He went through the names just like he had the day before, looking up to ingrain the face in his mind with the name on his page. Except for me, when he came to my name, his eyes didn't stray from the paper. I replied with the obligatory 'here,' and he moved on to the next name and with his former pattern.

Most people would not have noticed this obvious snub but I—who noticed everything he did—saw it.

The rest of the day went by as it normally did, slow. By the time the final bell rang, I was completely ready to go home, but then I remembered the newspaper meeting today. Ugh, just what I needed, to see him again.

I walked into the room where we always met and sat at the oversized, wooden table. Others soon followed suit and Paris banged her gavel, yes a gavel, to begin the meeting.

"May I have every ones' attention," she started in an authoritative, non-questioning voice that I was positive scared all the new members of the staff half to death, "I am Paris Geller, the editor-in-chief of the Franklin. I am looking forward to the paper this year. I think this will be the best year yet for the Franklin—because for once, we won't have some apathetic, blasé, incompetent fool in charge."

"Um, Paris," I warned softly in her ear, "I think you're scaring the newcomers." I heard Mr. Huntzberger, who was sitting next to her, chuckle lightly and hide his mouth with his hand.

"Good, you know—separate the weak from the strong," she replied, vehemently.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and she continued on with her intimidating speech. Then I heard Mr. Huntzberger push out his chair and stand up to address the group.

"My name is Mr. Huntzberger, and I am the faculty advisor for the Franklin. I am really looking forward to reading work from all of you. I have been told that there are a lot of talented writers on this paper, and I anxiously await finding out if those rumors are true. I have full confidence in Paris and the rest of you to put out an excellent paper each week."

During his speech, he took the time to look at each and every student sitting around the large table. Except, you guessed it, me. He purposely looked from the person to my right to the person on my left. Completely bypassing me. What was his problem? Did I do something to make him angry?

I sat there the rest of the meeting with my arms crossed with a perturbed look plastered on my face. I doubt he noticed it though, seeing as he wouldn't even look at me. The second the meeting was over, I grabbed my bag and left the room. I was the first one out. Unfortunately, Paris had spoken for so long that I missed my usual bus and now had to wait for a later one. Ugh, this day had gone from great, to horrible, and then to worse than horrible.

The only explanation for Mr. Huntzberger ignoring me was that he noticed me looking at him yesterday and was put off by it, or disgusted by the mere thought of me liking him. That only made me angrier.

This day was not how I imagined it to be at all. There were no sidelong glances, or easy to misread looks. It is almost as if I imagined that spark between us yesterday. Like that moment when our eyes met for that brief instant in time was completely made up.

I climbed on the bus after a thirty minute wait and sat in my usual seat. Once the bus stopped in Stars Hollow, I climbed out and made my way towards Luke's. I had a feeling my mom was going to question me again today about my less than stellar mood, so I put on a fake smile that hopefully she wouldn't see through and walked through the doors of Luke's.

I was right, my mom asked why I was all fake happy and I said I wasn't fake happy—I was just regular happy. When she didn't take that as an answer, I simply told her I was upset that the newspaper meeting took so long that I missed my bus and had to wait for another one. She accepted that and we went on with our normal routine.

Now, here I was, lying in my bed at the end of a rather awful day, thinking of him. I was so angry that he was ignoring me. I don't know if I was angry with him or with myself for being angry at him for something I had no right to be angry about. All I knew was that I was angry… and it all seemed to be about him.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Hopefully next chapter will have some Rogan interaction.


	4. Genuinely Genuine

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you all like it. Thanks to my beta rslynn for correcting all my stupid mistakes. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or bands and movies mentioned.

* * *

A month later, and Mr. Huntzberger was still ignoring me. How ridiculous and immature could he get? I mean, really, what was wrong with him? Maybe I reminded him of someone he once knew who hurt him—an ex-girlfriend, friend, family member? Sadly enough, I had begun to get used to him ignoring me somewhere around day five. I didn't raise my hand anymore, because I knew I wouldn't be called on. I didn't ask questions in an effort to avoid seeing the pained look in his eyes when he answered. I made every effort to ignore him, so that maybe he would feel as crappy as I do every time he avoided looking at me.

I suppose I may have become slightly bitter about it, and the initial novelty had began to wear off. I wasn't sure if my feelings for him were really subsiding or if maybe I was just letting my other emotions of annoyance and anger overpower my romantic feelings. Either way, I'd just have to deal with it for the next ten months that I'd be in his class, and then it would be on to Harvard where I'd hopefully meet a guy that I could fall madly in love with that would actually want me, too.

This was what I was thinking about while Paris rambled on during one of our countless meetings. Of course, being our faculty advisor, Mr. Huntzberger was there. Over the past month, I had become an excellent doodler—something I practiced in an effort to avoid looking at him. I had given up hope that he would pay attention to me one of these days so I had just stopped looking. I mean, why would I taunt myself with something that I would never have? I sat there drawing a dog with big, floppy ears when I felt someone's eyes on me. You know that feeling you get when someone is looking at you? Like you're in a fish tank? I slowly looked up to see who was looking at me. To my surprise it was none other than Mr. Huntzberger himself—staring me down with his big, chocolate-brown eyes. He noticed me noticing him and quickly looked down at a paper sitting in front of him.

Well, now I was sufficiently confused. When I saw his eyes for that split second, I didn't see anger or hatred in them. They were soft and inviting, yet anguished over something. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of Paris' wooden gavel colliding with the table, and by the looks on everyone's faces, so was the rest of the room. I glanced over at the large, mounted clock hanging above the doorframe to see the time and quickly realized I had missed my bus, again. I sighed and pulled out my CD player and some homework as everyone filed out of the room quickly.

I was so engrossed in a calculus problem that I didn't even notice I wasn't alone in the room. I threw my pencil down out of frustration and buried my head in my hands. I vaguely heard someone clearing their throat through my music and I peered out between my fingers to find the source of the interruption. There, standing not five feet away from me, was the man that had tormented my thoughts for weeks.

I slid off my headphones and whispered an almost inaudible, "Hi," avoiding making eye contact with him.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Um, Paris talked for so long that I missed my bus, so now I have to wait for the next one," I answered shyly, still looking down at my calculus book. I heard him start to walk towards me.

"Oh, what have you got there, calc?" he asked, looking over my shoulder. I nodded, but I doubt he saw such a subtle movement. "I was terrible at calculus." He went to sit down in a chair two seats away.

I finally mustered up the courage to look at him. When I did, he smirked at me and I smiled a small smile back.

"Yeah," I began shakily, "it's not my best subject, either."

"So, what are you listening to?" I wasn't sure if he recognized the look on my face as surprise or something else, but I was sure that my face had shock and awe written all over it.

"Um, just a CD of an indie band that no one has ever heard of—I don't remember their name. My best friend gave it to me to listen to, she's really in to music."

"Are they any good?"

"Yeah," I stumbled out, "they're okay. They're kind of a mix between Tokyo Police Club and O.A.R."

"Cool," he started, "so what kind of music do you listen to? What's your favorite band?" I don't know why he suddenly wanted to look at me, let alone carry on a conversation with me, but I didn't mind.

"I like a little bit of everything, but I'd have to say my favorite band of all time is the Bangles, but I've really been into Shiny Toy Guns lately." I smiled, looking into his deep brown eyes. "What about you?"

He smiled his usual smirk. "I really like The Strokes, they're great and I've been listening to Jason Reeves a lot…" he trailed off as I started to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," I answered, still giggling.

"Come on, what?" he pressed.

"Well, The Strokes? I mean, yeah they're good, but they are so over exposed! Whenever someone is asked who they like, they always say The Strokes when they're trying to sound cooler than they really are."

He scoffed, "So I can't genuinely like The Strokes?" He smirked.

"No," I answered, "you can like them, but you have to admit they are just a teeny tiny bit publicity whores.".

"Okay, so they like being in the public eye, I admit, but they do have some pretty kick… killer songs." he caught himself. I laughed that he felt the need to censor himself around me. "Wait a second, didn't you say your favorite band of all time was the Bangles? Talk about publicity whores."

"Hey," I pointed my finger at him threateningly, "you can not condemn a band for their talent that then leads to their commercial success. It doesn't make them less of a band."

He cowered in faux fear, "I'm sorry, but it just seems a little hypocritical. Weren't you just condemning The Strokes for their commercial success?"

"No, that's different. I was condemning them for their never-ending quest for commercial success. That is way different than success being thrust upon them for their talent." I answered indignantly. "Okay, you know what?"

"What?"

"You can like The Strokes as long as you promise to start listening to better music," I declared.

"Oh," he said playfully taken aback, "thank you for your generosity, and willingness to allow that."

"You're welcome," I joked back, "it's just who I am." I smiled and he smiled in return. But not his usual smirk. This was different—genuine. I felt like it was his real smile, and I felt special seeing it. Like it was something not everyone got the distinct pleasure of witnessing. During that moment, our eyes locked—like we were the only two people in the room. Well, we were the only two people in the room, but I knew that that was what it would have felt like if there were other people in the room with us. It felt like our moment we had that first day of school, but more, so much more.

"So," he broke the moment, "what's your favorite movie of all time?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," I answered without any hesitation, "you?"

"Wow, that was quick." He smirked. "Um I guess I would have to say Godfather."

"Oh, yeah, my mom and I have these movie marathon nights, and we frequently watch all three of them and our favorite scene is when Sophia dies."

"No way, that is my favorite part, too." He smiled his genuine smile once again.

"It's definitely the greatest part of all three of the movies."

"Yeah, definitely, okay, favorite color on three."

I laughed. "Are you serious? We're going to play favorites?"

"Yes," he responded

"Okay."

"One, two, three," he counted.

"Blue," we answered at the same time and smiled at each other. There was this indefinable connection between us. It was like electricity. I felt like we had known each other forever, but we'd only been talking for a half hour or so. And with that, I was brought back down from cloud nine when I realized I had to go or I'd miss my second bus.

"Um," I said, breaking him out of a trance, "I have to go, or I'll miss my bus.""Oh, yeah, I should probably get going, too." he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked questioningly.

"Yeah, see you in class."

I didn't know if I was right, but it was like over the past half hour, we both forgot that he was my teacher and I was his student, and we just remembered.

I grabbed my things and made my way out of the school in a haze. I wasn't not sure how I managed to walk without tripping over my own feet, but I somehow made it to the bus stop. I sat down on the bench mulling over the events of the day, or more so, the last hour and a half. All the 'progress' I thought I had been making over the last month meant nothing now. I was in deeper than I ever was before.

A/N: REVIEW!!


	5. Worth It

A/N: Sorry for the longer wait. I have had this written for almost a week now, but just keep forgetting to post it, and over the past couple of days I have been watching Beverly Hills 90210 (the original) on , which by the way is a great site. There are like 10 seasons, and I'm only in the beginning of season 2, so I have a lot left to go through, but it's a great show. Anyways sorry it took so long.

just a little bit of background. Rory dated Dean up until the end of last year. They broke up for the same reason, Jess. However, Jess and Rory never got together, they're just friends. Jess is still there. All else is explained in the story. Throughout the story I might be manipulating some events that occurred on the show to fit in with the story I've got going here. I be sure to let you all know if there are any details I think you need to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. L

**Worth It**

Last night I replayed our conversation over and over in my head. I could not get his smile out of my mind, his laugh, his eyes. It was crazy how that thirty-minute conversation could undo all the weeks I spent learning to hide my real feelings for him.

Walking into the classroom the next morning, I couldn't help but smile. I took my usual seat and retrieved my books from my bag. I heard the chime of the warning bell and almost instantaneously, students shuffled into the room. I opened a book I had been reading in an effort to exude a nonchalant air. All the while, my insides were reenacting a three ring circus made up solely of trapeze artists. Finally, he made his way to his desk—I didn't dare look up from my book, but I could feel his presence in the room. The late bell tolled and the ruckus ceased when Mr. Huntzberger dropped a thick book onto his large, overbearing desk.

"Good morning, class," he said, breaking the silence, "first, I'm going to take attendance, and then we will continue our discussion from yesterday on John Keats." He seemed to be in a bad mood, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause of it.

As he read through the list, he searched through the throng of desks for the student whose face matched the name his eyes had landed on, forgoing the traditional response of 'here.' I saw his eyes glance for Paris in her regular seat, and I knew I was next. I felt a strange thrill knowing that he would be looking at me, if only for a moment. Much to my dismay, his eyes never connected with mine. They never even glanced in my general direction. He skipped me. He went straight from Geller to Hamilton, completely bypassing my name that had always fit between those two.

Why was he avoiding me again? We had a great conversation yesterday, and today it was as if it had never happened. I felt like such an idiot for letting him get to me, but I couldn't seem to help it.

Now I was sitting on the bus on my way home. The rest of class had been the same as the twenty-odd classes before it—he pretended as though I never existed and me wondering why. What was his problem? Did I say something yesterday? Did I do something? I replayed the entire conversation for probably the fiftieth time, making sure to look for clues as to what might have set him off. Was he upset that I teased him about The Strokes? He seemed fine after that, even amused.

I spent the whole rest of the night in my room with the excuse of homework, mulling over what might have gone awry. By the end of the night, I had come up with nothing, nada, zilch, goose egg.

The next morning, I was worried that my mother might have noticed something was off, so I put on my best happy façade I carried in my arsenal of fake emotions as I walked into the diner for breakfast. I usually only resorted to pulling out my artillery when I was forced to go to some society gathering with my grandparents, but I'd never had to fake it with my mother before. I could only hope that I could pull it off. To my surprise, she didn't say anything about it. Either I was a much better actress than I thought or she had something else on her mind. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

It was strange how life could turn out like nothing you had ever imagined. So far this year had been nothing but a disaster. Wasn't Senior year supposed to be the best? I had never been the dramatic type. I always avoided those people and those situations. I liked to think I had a positive outlook on life; always seeing the better side of things. Usually, I saw my problems or issues as temporary, so I never let them get me down. For some reason, this year, I couldn't seem to stop thinking about my own drama.

The next week went by the same, nothing—which was why I was now dreading the newspaper meeting this afternoon. I wasn't looking forward to sitting so close to him, but I supposed I would have to deal with it. Paris babbled on for what seemed for an eternity, talking about the 'lack of talent and dedication' amongst the staff. I tuned her out as I usually did. I only caught small snippets of her harsh 'admonishments' as she called her fits of screams.

Something about our last issue, and while it was far superior to any of last year's issues, it was still 'a sorry excuse for a newspaper' and it could've been written by, and I quote, 'a staff of sixth graders whose thoughts were preoccupied with the latest episode of Saved By the Bell and which Hansen brother was cutest.' Those were the most recent pop culture references she could come up with? It explained so much. It was almost as though she hadn't turned on her TV or radio in the past five years. She then advised us, or rather, told us that next issue would be so great that 'it would make every other High School paper in the state of Connecticut look like the work of a preschool class whose favorite snacks were Elmer's glue and sidewalk chalk." What could I say? Paris was, well, Paris.

Of course, Paris chewed us out for far too long and I missed my usual bus, again. This seemed to be becoming a habit of hers and I was starting to get annoyed. Part of me was also irked because I knew I wouldn't have as good of company as I did during my last wait.

Just like last week, I pulled out my walkman and placed my headphones over my ears. I extracted the book I was reading from my backpack and began to read where I had left off earlier that day. Through the sound of my music, I heard a faint 'hey.' Without even looking up, I knew who the voice belonged to, seeing as it had been on a constant loop in my head for the past five weeks. I chose to ignore him and act as though I hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, he wouldn't give up. He just greeted me with a louder 'hey.'I looked up and there he sat with a smile on his face. I took off my headphones and greeted him back "Hey," I deadpanned.

"So new CD?"

"Yeah,"

"Are they any good?"

"Hmm…" I hesitated, "they're okay."

"What are you reading?"

Why was he talking to me now? He had completely ignored me this past week. "Gulliver's Travels, by Jonathan Swift" I answered.

"Oh, that's a good one."

He was obviously trying to start up a conversation, but I wasn't sure if I was interested. I looked at him. He was smirking, not smiling, but smirking. The worst part was that his smirk and his smile had similar effects on me—I turned into complete putty.

"Yeah, it's pretty good so far, it's on the list." I folded—Carpe diem, right?

"What list?" he probed.

"Well, I'm reading the top one-hundred British novels. I've already read the top one-hundred American novels, and after I'm done with this list, I'm going to read the top one-hundred Russian novels."

"Wow, you really like to read?" he stated shocked and a little impressed.

"Yeah, there is just something amazing about picking up a book and becoming completely engrossed with the characters. It's so much more personal than TV or movies. Don't get me wrong, I love them both, but in books you get to know the inner thoughts of a characters minds and you feel like you know them. For me, a great day would be a day where I get to curl up with a good book and never leave the house. When I was younger I used to go sit in the tree in our front yard for hours, reading." I spewed off in a rant typical of us Gilmore Girls.

He was starting at me with a look of awe written all over his face. "I don't think I have ever heard someone talk that fast," he finally managed to say, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, my mom and I are known for our ability to speak at rapid speeds." I let out a small laugh. "What about you? Do you like to read?" I asked, immediately wishing I could take it back. Of course he liked to read, he's an English teacher.

"Yeah, I do, my favorite is Catcher in the Rye."

"I like that one, but my favorite is Pride & Prejudice."

"Oh, come on, that is everybody's favorite book," he replied exasperated.

"What, I can't like it just because others do? It's a classic," I said in mock offense.

"No, you can, I just thought you, of all people, would be more original than that," he added smartly.

"Oh, really, and why is that?"

"I don't know, you just seem like a book snob." He smirked.

"Look here you butt-faced miscreant! I take offense to that; I am not a book snob." I smacked him lightly on the arm. The second my hand made contact with his bicep, I felt a sudden shock course through my whole body, and I was fairly sure he felt it, too, by the look on his face and his utter lack of words.

"Hey," he recovered, raising his arms in mock surrender, "that is not an insult, that's a good thing." He finished his sentence gently and in a more serious tone.

"Okay, fine, I forgive you."

"Wait," he paused for a second, "'butt-faced miscreant'?! I haven't been called that this millennium."

"Well," I replied defensively, "it was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be sure to give you ample time to prepare an insult next time I am going to be a 'butt-faced miscreant.'"

"Thank you, I can't be expected to work under such conditions again," I quipped while sticking my nose in the air.

"I know, how dare I put you under such strenuous circumstances?"

"What would your mother think?"

"Oddly enough my mother would approve," he answered, no longer joking. "She's a stickler for manners, but never for compassion." When he finished, he looked down at his hands.

"Wow, sounds like my grandmother. So it's safe to assume you grew up in society then?"

"Oh, yes, us Huntzbergers are esteemed members of the Hartford blue-bloods." His tone was sarcastic. "What about you, you're a Gilmore, like Emily and Richard?"

"Yeah, they're my grandparents, but my mother had me when she was sixteen and ran away from Hartford. I grew up in Stars Hollow, a really small town only twenty minutes, or so away."

"Wow, you're lucky, I wish I was more like your mother." I eyed him curiously. "I meant, that she was brave enough to turn away from all the money and security to do what was best for you. Not the getting pregnant at sixteen part—although that would be rather impressive."

"Yeah, she is pretty great. We're like best friends. She calls me her mini-me, because we're so much alike."

"I wish I had that kind of relationship with my parents. They're the typical society parents. I was raised by a nanny and shipped off to boarding school the second I was old enough to tie my shoes."

I felt so bad for him. His parents sounded so cold and heartless. I couldn't imagine ever having parents like that. How could they just send him off to boarding school? He was their son, their blood. I couldn't help but notice how this conversation went from being so silly and light-hearted to serious in such a short period of time. But, I had to admit, I really liked this side of him. He was so vulnerable and fragile. I just wanted to give him a hug.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked me, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Well, my parents never got married, and my mom just hasn't found that someone, yet. I do have a half sister named Gigi. She's my dad's. I don't really get to see her that often, though, you?"

"Yeah, I have an older sister, Honor. She is great; she's the only person in my family that I can really talk to." He fiddled with his hands nervously. I had picked up on a few of his little habits—that being one of them. When he got nervous or like now—talking about a touchy subject like his family—he played with his hands. Almost as if he just discovered them and was not quite sure of their use, yet.

"I've always wanted an older sister," I admitted longingly. "I always wanted to have someone to share clothes with, laugh with, tell secrets to. Well, I guess I do all that stuff with my mom."

"You are so lucky to have that," he said with a look of sadness written across his face.

"Yeah, I am." I looked at the clock. "I have to get going. I don't want to miss my bus."

"Okay, yeah, that would be bad." He smiled.

I got up, gathered up all my things, and retreated out the door. I glanced back to see if he was still there, and he was, watching me, but not in a creepy way—in a sweet way. I smiled and passed through the large, wooden door.

As I sat on the bus, totally blessed out, and I couldn't help but think about him. Did I really just say 'blessed out?' Wow, I really was losing it. After our conversation today, I felt so much closer to him—like we really truly shared something special. Like, if nothing else, we were friends.

The feelings he evoked in me were so foreign that they scared me slightly. One moment, I could be completely irate with him and the next we could be carrying on a conversation like nothing ever happened. I never felt this way about Dean. Dean was safe. He was sweet, but safe. I always knew he would be there for me. Then there was Jess. I had a bit of a crush on him while I was dating Dean, but now, with Mr. Huntzberger in the picture, I knew that what I felt for him wasn't real or anything at all really.

I didn't know why, but I didn't like calling him 'Mr. Huntzberger,' even in my thoughts. It just seemed wrong. When we were talking, I had to refrain from calling him Logan, because that was what fits for me. Logan. I loved the way it sounded. I doubted I could ever get tired of it.

I had no idea what to expect of tomorrow. He could very well go back to ignoring me, but for some reason, the prospect of that didn't seem quite as painful as it did before. Because all of it would be worth it—he was worth it.

A/N: **REVIEW!!**


	6. Always on My Mind

A/N: i really wanted to get this up seeing as it has been awhile. Sorry about that too. I finished this a couple weeks ago and sent it to my beta, but i haven't gotten anything back, so i figured she must be busy or something, so this might not be perfect gramatically, so, sorry. Wow, i'm apologizing a lot in this. I really like this chapter because you get to know more of logan's feelings and thoughts, and i just like it. I hope you do too!

Title of Chapter from the song Always on my mind by Willie Nelson, or whomever sings your favorite version of the song.

**Always on My Mind**

I lied. It is more painful. Yup, you guessed it, ignored, again. Its been a week since we last talked and I thought that maybe things would be different, but I'm now realizing that was just me hoping against hope. This whole cat and mouse thing is really getting tiresome. I suppose a better metaphor would be a really slippery bar of soap. You get it in your grasp for a few moments, but then its slips away in the blink of an eye and you're not quite sure if you ever had it in the first place.

I'm standing in my bathroom, which probably prompted the soap metaphor, staring at myself in the mirror. I guess it's the teenage girl in me that wants to look my best to impress him despite my ever too real knowledge that he won't look my way. I apply light mascara and a little concealer and am on my way, after all, I don't want to make it too obvious I'm dressing up for him.

"Hey mom!" I said as I make my way to where she sits in Luke's.

"Hey hon!"

"Have you ordered?"

"No, I was waiting for you. You look really nice today, is there any reason?" She inquired.

"No, not really, I just felt like doing my makeup. Hmm… I think I'm going to get chocolate pancakes." I replied changing the subject.

"Ooh, that sounds good. LUKE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. " We're ready to order."

I looked over my shoulder to see Luke rolling his eye and grabbing his pad of paper and withdrawing the pencil from behind his ear.

"You know, we haven't had a movie night in a while." My mom pointed out.

"You're right, we should have one soon. Maybe tonight?" I feel like I really need to spend time with my mom. Over the past couple of weeks I think I might have been a little distant.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I think our extensive movie collection might be missing us. Pippi most certainly is, she told me just the other day."

"Pippi!" I replied excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"What will you two be killing yourselves with today?" Luke deadpanned.

"You know Luke, you cook the food. You wrote the menu. So, if in the end, we do die a premature death due to some disease caused by our eating habits, wouldn't you technically be somewhat at fault?" My mom questioned him.

"That's like saying that the people that sell cigarettes are responsible for the deaths of all the people who bought cigarettes at their store."

"Oh, so you're an enabler. In my opinion that is just as bad if not worse that lighting the cigarette. Don't you think?"

I love it when they have these sparing matches. I wish they would date. I think they would be perfect for each other. Everyone in town sees it; except them.

"What'll you have?" Luke relented. He has learned over the years to quit while you're ahead when it comes to my mother.

"I'll have two chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top, scrambled eggs with extra extra cheese, and a pound of bacon. Please." She answered looking up at him with a proud look on her face.

He rolls his eyes, "What about you Rory? What will you be clogging your arteries with this morning?""I'll just have two chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and scrambled eggs. Oh, and the biggest cup of coffee you have."

"Oh! How could I forget?" she held out her hand to me and I slapped her wrist, "I want the biggest cup of coffee in the world!" My mother chirped.

With one more eye roll Luke makes his way to the counter to place our orders.

"It never gets old." my mom smiled.

I heard the bell of the door chime and saw Lane walk in. I waved her over.

"Hey Rory, hey Lorelai"

"Hey Lane" we said at the same time.

"Luke!" mom yelled again. "Lane needs you to come take her order now." she is getting way too much pleasure out of this.

"I just left your table." He yells back.

"Well Lane wasn't here then."

"Fine," He replied exasperated.

"What do you want Lane?" he asked once he got to our table for the second time.

"Oh, nothing, I already ate." She answered.

Luke slowly turns his head towards my mother who at the moment is stifling a laugh.

"I swear. I didn't do that on purpose." She said, defending herself.

With a grunt, Luke turns and makes his way back to the counter.

"Lane, you have no idea how much I love you for that." Lorelai applauds.

We all laughed. These are some of my favorite times. Me, my mom, and my best friend. Nothing can beat that. Before we knew it, our food arrived.

"Hey Lorelai, can I have some of your bacon?" Lane asked.

"Yeah sure." Lane grabbed some strips of bacon off my mothers plate. Much to my mother's pleasure, Luke noticed the exchange of food.

"Wait a minute!" Luke huffed, "I thought you already ate?"

"I did, but I'm still hungry.""Why didn't you just order your own food?"

By this time both my mother and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wasn't hungry then." Lane stated like it was obvious.

"You three are the thorn in my side, the pain in my neck, the bane of my existence." He said gruffly and left.

"Lane, I bow down to you once again." Lorelai praised.

I love mornings like this. I look over to the clock hanging about the coffee machine and see that I have to go or I'll miss my bus.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you two later." I get up, grab my bag and make my way to my bus stop.

During our lovely breakfast, I had forgotten completely about Mr. Huntzberger and all the trouble and sleepless nights he has caused.

My amnesia didn't last long though. The second I was alone on the bus I began to obsess again. Why hasn't he talked to me? What did I do? Is there a chance he might be bipolar or have some sort of split personality disorder? If so how does one treat someone like that? Do you treat them like you normally would?

Wow, look at me. Here I am wondering how to act around him if by some chance he has a mental disorder. I am seriously loosing it. I close my eyes and try to think of nothing. Though, I seriously doubt that anyone can really clear their mind completely of everything. In fact, I'm positive it is impossible, because the more I try to, the more it doesn't work.

I didn't even notice that the bus had stopped or that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to get off the bus. Embarrassed, I grabbed my bag and made my way down the aisle. It felt like the second my foot hit the concrete, the doors were closed and the bus was half way down the street. People nowadays are in such a rush, it is ridiculous.

As I walked into the building, I clung tightly onto my bag draped over my left shoulder to prevent it from being ripped off of me as I made my way through the throng of bustling teenagers on their way to their locker or to make out with their girlfriend of boyfriend, or both.

Sitting in my seat I felt those butterflies start fluttering in my stomach at the thought of seeing him. I knew that those should be gone by now, especially since he had been ignoring me, but they never left.

I'm not sure what he said during that period, and I don't really care. Just hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine and sent my mind into a tailspin. Its like that feeling you get when you step into the shower. You shiver while waiting for the water to warm up, but once you feel the heat and step under it's stream of water the warmth courses through your body instantly. Every time I see him I get that feeling. I wish I could help it but wishing for my feelings to subside it like wishing for the sun to stop shining; useless and not desirable.

I'm not sure how I could have forgotten, but during fifth period Paris reminded me of the Newspaper editors meeting after school that day. The possibility of spending more time with him made my heart speed up and my stomach rise in my throat. I know it's a strange combination, but I was excited and nervous all at the same time.

I hurried to the newspaper room at the close of the school day and sat in a seat facing the window with my back turned towards the door. Even though I didn't see him walk in, I felt his presence.

The meeting started and Paris talked about article ideas and quality control and the same things she talked about at every meeting. Throughout the whole meeting I felt his eyes on me, but I kept my focus on a bird nesting in a tree outside the window. I decided that if he tried to start up a conversation with me I wouldn't reciprocate. I would ignore him and give him a taste of how it feels. I was sick of being ignored until no one was around. Its not like I was asking for a lot. Or was I?

I'm not sure when, but the meeting ended and the only people left in the room were me and the one person who had occupied my mind for so long. Quickly, I opened up a book and pretended to be engrossed in it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move from the other side of the table to the seat directly across the table from me.

"What are you reading today?" he asked, but I didn't answer. "Hello, anyone home?" he said after a few moments of silence. I glanced up from my book for a moment and saw a look of hurt spread across his face and felt guilty for being the cause of it.

We sat there for a minute or so, no one saying anything.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't respond.

"Did I do something?" I still didn't answer. Was I being cruel?

He got up to leave, "well, if I did do something, I'm sorry," he said as he started walking towards the door.

"You seriously have no idea why I could be ignoring you?" I came out of my silence to ask quite forcefully and angry.

"No, I don't." he said innocently.

"Ugh," I exclaimed, "you are such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he said, his voice full of surprise.

"I said, you're an idiot." I stood up.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, that's what you did, nothing."

"I am so confused." he said, rubbing his pointer fingers on his temples like he had a migraine.

"For the past two weeks we have talked after newspaper, really talked, and I thought we were friends, but the next day, you completely ignore me."

"Rory, I have other students, I can't pay attention to you all the time." he answered lamely.

"I know that, I'm not some stupid society bimbo who thinks the whole world revolves around her. I don't expect you to only pay attention to me. I just want you to stop ignoring me. You don't have to call on me every time I raise my hand, but call on me. Ask me questions. Over the past couple of weeks I feel like we've become friends, but I don't care if you don't see things that way, just don't treat me differently than everyone else." I said in what felt like one breath. The moment I finished my rant I felt a huge weight lift on my shoulders.

I looked over to see his reaction, I was expecting understanding, but what I saw was the same hurt that had been on his face before. Like he was hurting because of what I said.

"I'm sorry." he said simply while looking at the floor.

"Its…okay?" I say completely confused by his reaction. "I guess I just want to know why you treated me so differently?"

"Do you seriously have to ask?" he said, his eyes filling with some internal conflict.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything."

"No," I nearly shouted, catching him by surprise "I want to know." I finished much sweeter.

"Rory," he paused, his face scrunching up in a tormented frown, "I ignored you because I was trying to stop thinking about you. But, it didn't work. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the first day of school. Every time I would talk to you after meetings, it was because I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed to know more about you, I wanted so badly to spend time with you. I'd hoped you wouldn't notice, but I guess I'm not as good an actor as I thought." another long pause, "I like you in a way that a teacher shouldn't like his student, and I know its my problem, and I'm sorry that you had to find out…" he paused.

I couldn't believe that he liked me too. Its like all my dreams had just come true.

"like this," he continued after another brief pause, "or at all. I was hoping to keep it a secret. But, that's besides the point, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and I'll stop. I promise." in his eyes were this look of hatred, not for me, but for himself. He was really beating himself up over this.

"You're not alone you know?" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"in your feelings, you're not alone." I hint with a small smile.

"Ugh, I really wish you hadn't said that." He said bending over and putting his face in his hands.

"Why?" I questioned completely confused.

"Because now it will just make it harder, not being with you, but knowing that you feel the same way as I do." His voice was full of anguish yet sincerity.

"But we could…" I started moving closer to him, but he cut me off.

"No," he backed away, "we can't, I could get fired, and sent to jail. You could be expelled and not get into Harvard and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that you didn't get to go to your dream school." He stopped once he saw the hurt spread across my features and tears well up in my eyes.

He gently put his hands on my cheeks and soothingly whispered, begged, "please, please don't cry, I don't think I can handle it. Rory the only thing keeping be from kissing you right now is a very thin line between right and wrong and I am getting dangerously close to it. I don't want to ruin your future Rory. So please, don't mention this again. Try to get over it, try to, for me," he looked deep into my eyes, still holding my face in his hands, "I have to go before…" he trailed off.

He let go and I instantly felt cold. Like something was missing, and I feared I would never have it again. I watched as he walked slowly out of the room, glancing back a couple of times.

It wasn't until I got on the bus that I let myself cry. And I let myself cry for the whole ride home. I knew I should be happy that he was trying to protect my future, but as I thought towards my future it seemed empty without him in it.

A/N: Tada, i really hope that this didn't dissappoint, at least there was some Rogan right?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Every Guy Has A Little Bit of Pig in Him

A/N: So this isn't my favorite chapter. It has its moments, but overall I'm a little disappointed. Its not very long and I feel like its kinda random. But, I'm not gonna be a OCD about it and try to fix it to make it perfect. Especially since the wait was so long last time. I hope this doesn't disappoint too much, and sorry if it does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Every Guy Has A Little Bit of Pig in Him**

I knew that I shouldn't be happy after what just happened, but I couldn't help it. I was ecstatic that he felt the same way about me. All of those weeks I spent thinking about him and wishing he liked me weren't a waste. The whole bus ride home I thought of how his face looked when he told me and how the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

Despite my initial giddiness, the sadness caught up with me right as I was crawling into bed that night. It hit me in that moment, that we wouldn't be together. I felt like a fool for being happy about it just hours earlier. We would _never_ be together. When I finally admitted that to myself I couldn't help but cry. The tears kept coming until I had cried myself to sleep.

Life can be so bittersweet. Sometimes, you get what you want, only to realize that's not what you wanted, and what you really want is still out of reach. For the past two months, all I wanted was for him to feel for me like I felt for him. I realized after I learned the truth, that I wanted more. It wasn't enough to know he was thinking about me when I was thinking of him. I needed him to be that one person that would always be there to love me and keep me safe from anything that might hurt me.

The love I felt for him before I knew the truth, wasn't love at all, just a school girl crush. It wasn't until he told me he hadn't been able to stop thinking about me and wanted nothing more that to be with me, that I truly loved him and understood what that meant.

These thoughts infiltrated my mind from the second I woke up, through breakfast, during the ride to school, and as I walked towards his room. It wasn't until I was standing in front of the door that I thought of how things might be now that our feelings were out in the open. I hoped it wouldn't be awkward. How was I supposed to act around him? Was I supposed to act like nothing happened? I wasn't sure I could do that.

I took a deep breath and walked through massive door. I glanced up at his desk and our eyes instantly connected. His face was easy to read, at least for me. I suppose that was because I spent so much time looking at it. I could see in his eyes that he was hurting and from the bags underneath them, that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

As class went by, everything was like it would have been had these feeling never caused any issues or weirdness, apart from a few stolen glances between us, he treated me like everyone else. Calling on me from time to time when I raised my hand. He even called on me when I didn't, trying to catch me off guard. It was in those moments where I eyes met that I really felt like everything might work itself out. But then he would look away and I was left with that empty feeling, like nothing would ever be right.

Lately, I've been on such an emotional roller coaster. I was awe-struck, angry, infatuated, angrier, enamored, livid, and now, confused beyond belief. This was so unlike me. I'm usually a level-headed, logical, rational, not emotional person, yet ever since he came, I'm like some boy-crazy tweenage girl. I didn't like feeling this vulnerable.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. As I rode the bus home, I decided that I was going to tell Lane about him. I knew it was dangerous, and she'd probably think I was crazy, but I had to talk to someone.

I climbed off the bus and headed directly for her house.

Mrs. Kim opened the door briskly, "Hello, Rory, Lane has homework to do."

"Oh, I know, I do too, I just need to speak with her for a moment, its very important." I pleaded.

She sighed, "I suppose she should take a five minute break to rest her brain."

That was one thing about Mrs. Kim that I always found entertaining. Whenever she would cave, she would make it seem like she wasn't really giving into your desires, just allowing them for some other reason. Like it wasn't an issue.

"Thank you Mrs. Kim." I smiled and ran up the stairs to Lane's room. Behind me I heard Mrs. Kim shout "No running" I chuckled.

I burst through Lane's door; she jumped almost a foot off her bed.

"Hey Rory, what's going on?" She was suspicious.

"I have something HUGE to tell you."

"Okay, tell me." She urged.

"I don't want to tell you here."

With a huff she got up off her bed, grabbed her jacket and left the room.

"Mama, me and Rory are going for a walk." She yelled.

"No, no, no, you need to study." "But mama, I'm already done with all my homework and I don't have any tests or quizzes tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay, fine, fresh air is good for focus." She relented, kind of.

"Thank you Mama" Lane said as we were walking out the door.

After a few moments of silence Lane finally broke it. "Okay, what do you have to tell me?"

"So…" I hesitate, "there's this guy at school…" I pause for her screech.

"Oh my God, tell me all about him!"

"Well, he is so sweet, and funny, and nice, and amazing, and gorgeous, and he likes me too." I gushed.

"Aww, so are you guys together?"

"Not exactly. Actually not at all." I stated glumly.

"What? Why not?"

"There are some issues."

"What kind of issues?""Well, age is one of them."

"Did you say you met him at school?" "Yeah." "So is he a junior?"I shook my head.

"Sophomore?"I shook my head again.

"Is he a freshmen?" She said shocked and disgusted."No." I say timidly.

"well, then who could it…" she trailed off once it hit her.

"NO!" she practically yelled, "No freakin' way."

I nodded my head.

"Rory! A teacher?" she whisper-yelled.

"I know, I know." "You said he likes you back?" I nodded my head again.

"How do you know that?""He told me." I answered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. She had no words. She was completely shocked.

"But, you guys aren't together?" She inquired.

"No, he said we couldn't be because of his job and jail and my future." "Wow."

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity in silence.

"Well say something!" I pushed."Cut me some slack, that is a lot of information to just throw on someone."

"Okay, sorry.""Do you want to be with him? I mean, it could ruin your chances at Harvard if you guys got caught."

"I know, but I really do. I can't help it. I've never felt this way." "Wow."

"But it doesn't matter because he isn't willing to try." I said dejected.

"If this is what you really want, than give him time. It's a lot to think about and the fact that being together could get you both into major trouble it _huge_." she reasoned.

"Okay, I'll give him space, but what if after I give him space he doesn't want to be with me and realizes that I'm not worth all the trouble?"

"From what you've told me, it sounds like he is completely crazy about you, so I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Thanks Lane, I'm so glad I finally have someone to talk to about this." I hugged her

* * *

My life couldn't get more complicated. Avril Lavigne never sounded more reasonable than she did right now.

When I got home that evening my mother was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Hey hon, sit down, we need to talk."

"Okay," I sat down cautiously, "What's going on?"

"That is what I want to know. You have been acting really strangely lately and I'm worried that you're wearing yourself too thin, with the paper, all of your AP classes, college applications. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and not doing drugs or something."

It was times like these, when I could see the worry in her eyes, that I loved her the most. I love it when she is fun and crazy, but I especially am grateful when she is so motherly. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I knew I couldn't, because she would flip out and get Logan in trouble. I didn't want that.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just a little healthy stress. Once I have all my applications in I'm sure I'll be less spacey." I tried to assure her, but I haven't convinced myself of my sanity quite yet.

"You know that you can tell me anything and I will take it with me to the grave, right?"

Why did she have to make this more difficult. I knew I could tell her anything, but this. If I came home and told her that I was selling drugs, she wouldn't bust me. She would tell me to stop, maybe ground me for a week, but she wouldn't let me get caught. She would go out of her way to help me stay out of jail. I knew I could tell her things, almost everything, but for some reason I felt like she would tell if I told her that I was in love with my English teacher and he felt the same way. Well I'm not sure about the love part, but he did at least like me.

"Mom, I know, but trust me, there is nothing to tell." I lied through my teeth.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm hungry, lets go to Luke's." she said while getting up/

"Sure."

Later that night, lying in bed, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I felt like such a traitor. I had flat out lied about something huge to my mother, my best friend, my confidant. I never thought I would ever do such a thing, and now that I have, I never want to again. Despite my guilt, I knew I had done the right thing in not telling her about me and Logan. After all, its not like there was something to tell. We weren't together. We had merely confessed our feelings towards one another.

* * *

_A few weeks later…_

Over the next couple of weeks I finished my college applications and perfected my fake happiness to appease my mother. It seemed like she bought it. I was waiting for her to come home from a Parents Board meeting she had been roped into by Emily. I'm not sure when, but I fell asleep on the couch waiting for her. I woke up when I heard the door close.

"Mom?"

"Hey Rory, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but its okay, I don't want to sleep on the couch. So that Parents meeting lasted pretty long then?" I asked wondering why she was home so late.

"Well, actually no, that ended like two hours ago. I…um…met your English teacher," I perked up on the couch, "Mr. Huntzberger, he was really nice and we went out for coffee." She said delicately.

"You went on a date with my teacher?" I asked trying to fight back tears. I guess I'm a pretty good actor because she didn't catch the change in my voice or anything.

"Well, it wasn't really a date, just coffee." She defended.

"It was a date.""Is that okay, are you mad at me?"

"No, that's fine, whatever, I don't care." I replied in a monotone and groggy voice as I got up from the couch and made my way to my room.

"Good, because I really like him."

I didn't respond and closed my door behind me, collapsing on the floor the second it latched. I finally let the tears spill out of my eyes and rush down my cheeks.

Was I so stupid to think that he actually liked me. What a jerk. He went on a date, with my _mother _after he told me he liked me. Who does that? I turned out the light and climbed into bed. Allowing the tears to keep coming. Eventually I cried myself to sleep wondering how I could have been so stupid.

A/N: I know this isn't the best, but hopefully it wasn't the worst. I'm sure you all are hating Logan right now, and I don't blame you, but its not exactly what you think. Review please!


	8. Angrier

A/N: Well, I am officially the worst person ever! Its been practically forever. I'm sorry, especially after last chapter. I'm cruel. School was ending so I was busy with prom, tests, teachers cramming everything in in the last week. But, its summer now, so hopefully updates will be more often. But don't hold me to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

From the moment I opened my eyes, I knew that today would be miserable. Not only would I have to avoid Logan, but my mother as well. I woke up early and got ready quickly. I didn't want to chance running into my mom, so I snuck out the back door and walked through town for about fifteen minutes before I felt it was a decent time to knock on someone's door.

I opened the white fence that enclosed Lane's meticulous yard, and lightly rapped on her door. Despite my wishes, Mrs. Kim opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kim" I said politely.

"Hello Rory."

"Is Lane awake?" I asked.

"Yes."

"May I speak to her?"

"Yes." she replied shortly and left the door wide open, walked deeper into the house and continued with what she had been doing before I had come. That was odd for her; so willingly letting me in and granting me time with Lane. I decided not to chance it, and climbed the stairs quickly. I knocked on Lane's door and entered when she yelled "come in."

"Hey," I said walking into her room.

"Rory, what are you doing here so early?" "Well, I need to talk to you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Westin's with me for breakfast."

"Is this about you know who?"I nodded and she grabbed her jacket and we were out the door.

As we walked to Westin's I made small talk, avoiding the subject at hand by asking about school, her classes and music. We sat down at a small table in the corner, one of the more private places in the establishment.

"Rory," Lane interrupted my question about her band, "cut the crap, what is going on?"

I sighed, "Well, things aren't exactly going as planned."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been giving him space, right? But it's backfired on me."

"How?"

"He went on a date with my mother last night." I blurted out quickly, like pulling a band-aid off.

She sat their speechless for a minute or two; I just ate my cherry danish and sipped my coffee.

After Lane regained consciousness, she asked, "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head "no."

Then she started staring at me again.

"What a jerk?!?!" she exclaimed after a few more moments of silence.

"Yup." I stated matter-of-factly.

"When did this happen? I need more than one word answers."

"Last night. After some parent's meeting. They went for coffee, and had a really good time, according to my mother." I said expressionless.

"I can't believe that. Why would he do that? Why would your mother do that?"

"You don't think I've been asking myself those very same questions for the past nine hours?""I'm sorry Rory, that totally sucks."

"Tell me about it," I glance at the clock on the wall, "I have to go. Thanks for listening Lane."

She walked me to my bus stop consoling me the whole way there. When we reached the stop she said goodbye and headed towards home to get her books for school.

"Hey, Rory!" I heard someone call from down the street. I looked and saw that it was my mom headed straight towards me.

As she got nearer, she began, "I missed you this morning. Why did you leave so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to wake you." I lied easily. I'm getting better at it.

"Oh, you weren't at Luke's though?"

"Yeah, I met Lane for breakfast at Westin's, she had something she needed to talk about."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, that you weren't mad at me."

"Nope," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm not mad." This lying thing was becoming too easy.

"Well, I'll see you tonight.""Yup, see you tonight."

"Okay," she began walking away, "love you."

"Love you too." I smiled my best fake smile.

I released a huge sigh once she was gone. I was grateful that I had gotten that over with. All that was left was my first time seeing him now that I knew he was interested in my mother.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as terrible as I had expected. I ignored him to the best of my abilities. I didn't look at him. I didn't even say "here" when he called attendance.

I'm actually proud of myself. I didn't give in and glare at him the whole period. Not only would that have made my anger too noticeable, it would have hurt to look at him.

When I left his class room I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. I leaned up against someone's locker and relaxed for a moment; thinking. I wondered if he'd noticed that I was angry with him. Whenever I'm mad at someone I try to let them know it without coming straight out and telling them. If they come up and ask me if I'm mad at them, I feel like I've won some sort of unspoken competition. It's stupid, I know, but I can't help it. It feels good to know that someone noticed your feelings.

The rest of the day I walked around in a blur. I'm sure others noticed, but I didn't bother to put on a happy disposition. It wasn't until I was at my locker at the end of the day, deciding what I would need to bring home for homework, that I realized I didn't have the book we were reading in English that I needed to finish that night. I looked everywhere for it, avoiding the one place I was most certain it would be. I checked the cafeteria, all of my classes, the lost and found.

I sighed. I knew where I had to go and I knew it would be there. I just didn't want to see him. I stood outside the door for a minute or two, building up the courage to walk in.

Eventually, I opened the door slowly and peeked in. He looked up and saw me standing there.

"Hey" he said awkwardly with a hint of nerves. I paused just inside the door and shut it softly behind me. As much as I thought leaving it open would be safer, I wasn't sure what I might say.

"Um, are you here for your book?" he asked as he stood and walked around his desk, grabbing my book off the corner.

I nodded.

Here we stood 10 feet apart, neither of us making any move towards the other.

"I…found it…after you had left…I thought of putting it in the lost and found but…I figured you would come back for it." he said in an attempt to fill the awkward silence.

Its funny how we never had a real awkward moment before. Not when it was just me and him sitting in the newspaper room talking after a meeting. Not even when I confronted him about ignoring me. I guess its not that funny, just… awkward.

I nodded in response to his previous, drawn out statement.

"Are you okay?" he asked sensing something was amiss.

I finally found my voice again and blurted out without even thinking, "I don't know, why don't you ask my mother?" I said this with no real inflection or emotion, turned around and left.

I felt great! I felt like I had finally said what I was feeling, and I won the competition that I'm fairly sure I was the only one aware of. He asked me first.

On the bus ride home I thought of a Dane Cook joke I had heard. He talked about how women are "brain ninjas" who, in a fight, will make some seemingly inconsequential "tic-tac" sized comment that, when the fight is over will stew in a man's mind and drive him crazy. I hoped that my comment had the same effect. I hoped that he sat up all night agonizing over my comment. Analyzing it. Replaying it over and over. Maybe Dane Cook was right. Women are "brain ninjas" and right now, I hoped I was going all Jackie Chan on his brain.

When I got back to the Hollow, I went directly towards Lane's house. I desperately wanted to tell her everything.

The next day at school was uneventful, as were the following days. He didn't so much as look at me. It wasn't like when he was ignoring me, it was more like he was ashamed and didn't want me to see him, or pay any attention to him. Normally, this would have bothered me to no end, but at that moment, I was livid with him.

As I walked towards English the following week, Paris, number two on the list of people I'd rather not talk to right now, caught up to me.

"Gilmore!" she called in her shrewd voice that sounded like it belonged to middle-aged divorcee rather than a high school senior.

I internally sighed and stopped in my tracks. Usually I would keep going, pretending that I hadn't heard her, but I was in no hurry to get to English.

"Yeah, Paris?"

"Since I fired tweedle dee and tweedle dum, we're a little short-staffed at the Franklin. I need you to do the faculty interview."

"Yeah, fine, whatever" I wasn't in the mood to protest, "so who is the interview on?"

I suppose I should have known what Paris would say next. I mean, who am I, if not a person with incredibly bad luck? Karma has a sick way of happening when I need it the least. But I suppose no one ever really needs karma.

"Mr. Huntzberger." she said as she walked into the classroom of the object of the interview and my thoughts for the last week, or should I say months.

It took me a few moments to make my way into the room, and I when my feet began to move it was completely subconsciously.

Why did I have such bad luck? What did I do to deserve this? How would I endure the awkwardness that was sure to occur?

I'm not the girl that texts during school, but I was in desperate need of some advice from Lane so I texted her during lunch. She said that the best way to get through this would be to clear the air first. So there I was, standing outside his door at the end of the day. The halls were empty. I knocked and slowly walked in. The look on his face when he saw me was full of shock. I know now that he wasn't ever expecting me to speak to him again.

"So, Paris gave me this article. I'm writing the faculty spotlight for the next issue, and she wants it done about you." I started hoping that he would stop me and say something, hopefully refusing to do the article. I honestly had no idea where I was headed with this.

Much to my dismay, he didn't stop me. He just kept looking at me with the same dumbfounded expression written all over his face. We stood there for a few moments, neither of us saying a word.

"I just want to clear the air so that we can make it through the interview without so much…awkwardness."

"Okay. Consider it cleared." he said and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"No" I protested, "no, no, no. The air is far from clear, in fact its about as polluted as LA on a hot, summer day."

He slowly lifted his head. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, because I'm sorry. I am so sorry, you have no idea. Do you want me to say that I'm idiot, because I'll be the first to agree with you there. I know it was stupid to get coffee with her, but I didn't see it as a date, I swear to you. I have no interest in your mother."

"Well, that's a start." What he had said was what I had wanted to hear, but I'm not sure if it was enough now that I'd heard it.

"What else can I say?"

"I don't know." I simply stated. We didn't say anything else, and I left.

It wasn't until that night that I allowed the tears to fall. Something inside of me finally admitted that it was over. That the likelihood of a relationship between Logan and I was about as likely as Paris Hilton winning an Oscar.

I heard the phone ring and my mother's foot steps running down the stairs. I wiped under my eyes and inspected myself in my vanity and decided it would have to do for now. All that mattered was avoiding any questions from my mother.

She answered the phone and I slowly opened my door.

"Oh, hi Logan!" she said putting on her flirty face. I've never been one to eaves drop, but I couldn't help myself. I ran and got the phone that was in my room and picked it up.

"Hey, Lorelai" I heard him say and it brought tears to my eyes. Just hearing him say her name caused my heart to break all over again.

"How are you?" my mother asked.

"I'm good, but I need to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

"Um…I had a really good time last week. You're really fun…" Oh great, now I'm gonna hear him ask her out "But, I don't date a student's parent. I'm sorry, I really didn't think of the other night as a date and I'm sorry if I led you to think it was, that was not my intention."

A huge grin spread across my face.

"Oh," my mother said and I instantly felt bad, hearing the disappointment in her voice. "That's okay, I didn't really think of it as a date either." she lied.

"Are you sure? I don't want this to make things awkward between you and I and especially Rory and I."

"No, she was totally fine with it, so I'm sure she won't even care that it was nothing." my mother said trying to hide her sadness.

"Really?" he said this more out of surprise, but my mother took it as a question. I took great joy in the obvious jealousy leaking through his bravado.

"Yeah, look, I have to go get dinner on the table, and by dinner I mean Chinese take out and by table I mean coffee table, but thanks for clearing everything up." he chuckled at my mothers charming wit.

"Sure, and I'm sorry for the confusion"

"Its fine, bye." she said trying to get off the phone.

"Bye" he said and hung up.

I heard a loud grunt in the living room and hung up the phone and made my way out there.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?"

"That was Lo… Mr. Huntzberger, apparently us getting coffee last night was _not_ a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said trying to comfort her, ignore the fact that she almost said Logan, and not reveal my giddiness over the situation all at the same time.

"Yeah, me too. But he wasn't _that _cute so I'm over it, lets eat." she joked trying to lighten the mood.

I internally scoffed at my mother's statement, 'he wasn't that cute…' yeah, right, he's cuter that any guy she has ever dated.

* * *

A/N: again, sorry for the wait, but, i'm sure if you review it will prompt me to update sooner. :)


	9. Sick and Tired

**A/N: I know, this is kinda short, but I really wanted to get this up, because its been a while. But, I hope you guys will like this. I really didn't edit this one much, so there is probably some typos and bad grammar, but hopefully you can get past that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Sick and Tired**

I needed to talk to him. Paris has been on my butt about this interview and I have yet to set up a time to carry out said interview. I've been putting it off. I knew from our last conversation and his call to my house that he was sorry, but I still felt betrayed and hurt. It had been a week since she assigned me the piece and it was due in a week. So I desperately needed to get the interview or else I would be writing it at midnight the night before.

At the end of class that day I worked up the nerve to talk to him and set up an interview for the next day. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It was short and none of our sentences were very articulate. I imagine we sounded like a bunch of mumbling teenagers on a first date. That night I stayed up till midnight brainstorming questions to ask. When I finally went to bed, all I could think of was the interview.

I anxiously glanced at the clock every few minutes the next day. Most days I would will it to speed up, but today, I wished for the opposite. Of course, since I wanted the day to slow down, it went by remarkably fast. Sometime during the never ending day Paris handed me a list of questions to ask. I was so out of it I didn't even bother looking over them.

I stood in the girl's restroom after the final bell, staring at my reflection in the mirror. The girl I saw wasn't the girl I always knew. I was obsessive over some guy I barely knew. Who cares if he is gorgeous and smart and funny? The thing is, I did. I cared. The old me wouldn't have. The old me would have been scoffing disapprovingly at the new me. The old me would have told her mother all about this pathetic girl from school who had a crush on the new teacher and they would have had a good laugh over the subject. Over the past couple of months I had morphed into this pathetic girl whose mood each day depended on if some _guy _talked to her, or looked at her. It was then that I resolved to not let him get to me any more than necessary. I still had feelings for him, but I wasn't going to let him ruin any more of my days. I splashed some water on my face and made my way towards his room.

I walked in confidently and cleared my throat when he didn't look up.

"Oh, hi. Have a seat and let's get this started." He said hesitantly.

I sat down at a desk in front of his. Much to my surprise, he moved to a desk right next to me and turned in the seat to face me.

I could feel my resolve slipping from me when he looked at me with those eyes. His perfectly brown eyes. I looked down at my notes and cleared my throat again, trying to focus on the task at hand and regain my composure.

"Um, do you mind if I record this?" he nodded and I reached into my bag and retrieved a tape recorder.

Usually I would rely solely on my notes, but, I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to pay enough attention to write down all his answers. Not to mention I thought it might deter him from bringing up any _other _topics if he knew there would be a tape of it.

I pressed the record button and began, "So, how old are you?"

"24." I knew that.

"Where did you go to college?""Yale." I knew that too. I was trying to warm myself up by asking questions I already knew the answers to.

"What made you decide to go into teaching?" Something I didn't know completely.

"I love it. I love feeling like I've made a difference in a person's life. When I was in school I had very few teachers who I actually felt cared about me and I wanted to be one of the teachers who took an interest in their students." he said quite eloquently, but I still managed to scoff at his last sentence. I could tell her heard this by the way his smile fell. I felt like a jerk now, but I had to finish the interview.

"So…um…who would you say has had the greatest influence on your life?""Positively or negatively?"

I paused. "Um… either."

"I'd say my father. He has shown me exactly what I don't want to be and for my whole life I have focused on not becoming him." he said, then instantly regretted, "Um, can you not print that. Just say something like he has always pushed me to be better." "Yeah," I nodded, "sure."

I decided that now was the time to start with Paris' questions. I shuffled through my papers and found them.

"Ok, what is your favorite book and why?" well I knew this one.

"_Catcher in the Rye, _because I can really relate to Holden. He reminds me of myself at his age. I didn't want to grow up and enter the adult world. I thought is was all a fake. In fact I still do."

"Um…" I read the next question and paused. "Marital status?" I asked awkwardly.

He snorts and I'm fairly positive that is there had been something in his mouth he would have spit it out.

"I'm single."

"I just thought I would let you know that I didn't come up with that question. Paris gave me a list of questions she wanted me to ask you."

"I figured." he smirked and looked at me expectantly.

I read the next question but knew I couldn't ask it. I don't think I could have gotten the words out.

"I hate Paris." I stated flatly.

"The city?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"I thought so. What now?""This next question."

"Just ask it, please?" He urged.

"Fine…" I took a long breath, "What is your…perfect woman like?" I didn't dare look at him. Why did Paris have to pick questions that would make things awkward? Honestly, this would make it awkward even if he and I hadn't recently confessed our feelings for each other.

I didn't even notice that he hadn't answered me until I looked up a few seconds later. He was just looking at me with this look on his face that told me the answer and I knew that I forgave him. I knew that he was truly sorry and that it had meant absolutely nothing to him. He reached towards my desk and stopped the tape recorder and looked at me again, with the most sincere look on his face.

"You."

* * *

I couldn't look away. I wanted to so that I could gather my thoughts, but I just couldn't bare to do it. I thought that if I looked away I would miss something, I'm not sure what. Finally, I worked up the nerve to speak.

"Logan," I sighed.

"I know. I know." he paused. "I just…I mean… these last couple weeks have been torture for me. I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to cause you any reason to not trust me. I've missed just talking to you. I hate knowing that you hate me. I miss you. I've never felt this strongly for anyone."

I stood up, "Why are you saying this? Why are you making this difficult?" You could hear the tears in my voice. I could feel them building up in the corners of my eyes. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from running away. Not in a rough or angry way, but in a gentle and desperate way.

"I'm just…" he paused and looked at me straight in the eye, "tired of trying to stay away from you."

And then came the tears rolling down my face. I began to wipe them away, but before I knew it he had cupped my face in his hands and his thumbs were doing it for me. His face was now inches away from mine and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the feeling and I felt him lean in, ever so slowly, and gently press his lips against mine. I couldn't help but give in and reciprocate. It was so perfect the way his lips felt against mine. They were soft and warm and smooth. At that moment everything felt right. All my fears were put aside and I was focused on us; on the way his lips moved in sync with mine. It was him that pulled away after a few seconds, and my lips instantly felt cold.

He looked at me with the most gentle eyes I had ever seen and spoke just above a whisper, "Rory, I know this is dangerous and stupid and we would be risking everything, but I feel like we deserve this. We deserve to at least try. I want to be with you more than anything else. You're all I think about, and I know that we would be great together. We have something people wait for all their lives. It would be irresponsible to pass that kind of thing up"

"I…" I sniff through my tears, "I know. But what if we get caught? You would lose your job. I would probably get expelled. There is just so much riding on this. I mean, I want to, you know I want to be with you, more than anything, but what about… everything? Is it really worth it? Am _I_ really worth it?"

He pulled me closer to him and looked deep into my eyes, "You are more than worth it. Don't ever think you're not again. So, are you in?"

I nodded and he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen from him. He was so happy and so was I. Neither of us could stop smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up slightly off the floor. When he set me back down he placed the most gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss. I couldn't believe that after all the drama and heartache, we were together.

"So, are we going to finish this interview or what?" he asked happily.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back, leaned in and left a quick peck on my welcoming lips.

"You know, I could get used to that." he said.

"I already am." I said smiling.

We sat down and continued with the interview; both of us giddy beyond belief.

We texted for the rest of the day after the interview, just about nonsense. But I loved talking to him, even through text message.

It didn't really hit me until that night that we were really together. That he was my boyfriend and I could kiss him and hold his hand. We were together and I could not be happier.

A/N: So the writing in this chapter is not my best, but I'm pretty pleased with the story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Again, sorry for the length, or lack thereof.


	10. The Day After Yesterday

A/N: So wow! Its been a while! And I'm super sorry for that. Isn't summer supposed to be relaxing? I've been super busy, going in and out of town, visiting colleges, camps, summer assignments. Its just been hectic, but I won't make anymore excuses. I seriously contemplated just ending the story with last chapter, but I got the urge to write today, so here we are. I'm sorry I kept ya'll waiting for so long, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm not very pleased with it, because I feel like a lot happens but its not very long, like there is a lot of filler. But hopefully you guys like it! I'm probably just being too picky.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

I didn't realize until the next morning that I had forgotten to tell Lane. She knew that we were doing the interview yesterday so she was probably dying to know how it went. I got dressed quickly and picked her up at her house. When she met me outside she instantly knew something was up.

"Why are you all smiley? What happened?" she prodded.

"Nothing" I couldn't hold back my smile, "I'm not 'smiley'"

"Liar. Something happened and you're going to tell me!"

"Well I had the interview yesterday"

"And…"

"And what?"

"Rory! You are being extremely difficult! How did it go? Was it awkward? Did you talk about what happened or just ignore it? Why are you being so withholding?"

"I am not being withholding! The interview went fine, I have plenty of material for my article now."

By this time we had arrived at Weston's and it was time to order. Once we got our orders and sat down the questioning continued.

"Ok Rory, either you tell me what happened to make you so giddy or I'm out."

"Hey," I paused, "a girl doesn't kiss and tell" I smirked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You did not! Oh my gosh Rory that is great! Right? That's a good thing right?"

I nodded, "yeah, it's a really good thing."

"So are you two like together now?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe…"

Lane isn't one for squealing, but she let one slip out.

"Rory, I'm happy for you if you're happy,"

"I am" I interrupted.

"But I want you to be careful, he is older and more experienced and completely off limits."

"I know Lane, don't worry, I'll be careful, but I know he would never hurt me or pressure me into doing something I'm not ready for. He's perfect."

It wasn't until I got to school that I started to get nervous. Not that things would be weird between us, but that he had had time to think about it and realize that I'm not worth it and end things before they even start. Part of me wanted to hurry so I could see him sooner, but the other part of me, the more dominant, pessimistic part moved at the pace of a turtle trying to prolong time before I was sure he would break my heart.

I got to class just milliseconds before the bell rang and took my seat. After I had gotten out my supplies and situated myself, I dared to look up at him. When I did I didn't see some sad guy that had stayed up all night contemplating or regretting our relationship. He looked happy. Happier than I had ever seen him. The genuine smile on his face when we made eye contact for a brief moment calmed my fears that he had changed his mind.

The rest of the day went by just as a normal day should. I wasn't moping around like I felt lie I had been for the past couple months. I was completely normal. I'm not sure of any other way to describe it, but its like everything in my life that had been out of whack lately had been fixed.

I stayed after the final bell and waited for the halls to clear out a little bit and went to see him. I knocked on his door and heard a distinct "come in" from behind the heavy door.

He smiled when he saw me, and no one could ever understand how good that felt.

"Hey" he said and walked towards me, leaned in, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"It was good, one of the best I've had in a while. What about your's?"

"Great, mine was great."

Something about him was different and it worried me again. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, pretending to kick some imaginary pebble.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little nervous."

"Well, I am."I felt my heart break a little. He was breaking up with me.

"What's wrong?" I guess he saw the way my face instantly fell or the way my eyes filled with tears.

I sniffled, holding back tears, "Are you breaking up with me?" I spurted out in a hurry.

His brow furrowed, "What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're nervous. I thought maybe you were worried about how I would react."

"I'm not breaking up with you, I swear."

"Then why are you nervous? Do I make you nervous?"

"No, not usually at least. But I'm nervous because I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date…with me."

I smiled as he looked down at his feet again. That was so sweet. He was nervous to ask me out. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well, are going to ask me?" He chuckled and regained his composure.

"Will you" he paused for emphasis, "go on a date with me?"

"Of course I will. Now was that so hard?"He shook his head 'no'

"Why were you nervous? You had to have known that I would say yes"

"I was afraid you had changed your mind."

"I was worried about the same thing earlier today, that you had changed you mind."

"So neither of us have changed our minds?"I nodded. He smiled at me that same smile I saw this morning that made everything okay and walked towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and gently kissed me. I pulled his body closer and deepened the kiss; catching him by surprise, but he reciprocated.

He pulled away hesitantly after a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, that was great, I'm just trying to remember that we're at school and we can't get too comfortable here."

"Right," I smile, "so when and where should I meet you for this date?"

"Well, since we can't really go out in public for fear of getting caught, I'll make dinner at my place and we'll just hang out, watch a movie maybe. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great"

"Okay, then it's a date, Friday at 8? I'll text you my address. Normally I would pick you up, but I don't think your mother would approve."I laughed,

"Yeah, sounds perfect. I better get going or I'll miss my bus."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and left smiling. I couldn't help it.

* * *

When I walked in the door to my house I heard my mother call out, "Rory? Is that you?"

"Yeah" I replied walking towards the voice in the kitchen.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"yeah, we just keep missing each other I guess."

"where were you this morning?"

"I met Lane for breakfast, she had something to talk to me about."

"Oh, she seems to be needing a lot of advice lately."

I shrugged.

"So, anything new with you?" _yeah, I'm dating my teacher, you know, the one you had a thing for._

"No. not really school is the same. Oh, I have to work on a project for school with Paris this Friday, we're working at her place and I probably won't be back until late."

"Ok, that's fine, I have a date."

"Ooo, with who?"

"Just some guy Sookie is setting me up with. It probably won't turn into anything, but you should never turn down a free meal."

"Words of wisdom." I smiled.

"I'm full of 'em."

"You're full of something"

"Hey, I know this is random, but how's Mr. Huntzberger?"Why would she be asking me something like that? He's my teacher, how would I know? The funny thing is that I do know how he is, but she shouldn't know that I know.

"Um…I don't know…um…teachy? How would I know that?"

"Well, does he seem happy? Have you heard any rumors about any people he might be seeing?"

"Mom, I thought you got over this. I thought that you dating my teacher was behind us. I haven't heard any rumors about him. I tend not to listen to those sorts of things anyways."

"So, do you think he would still be interested?"

"Mom, please just drop it. I don't want you to date my teacher. That's awkward." _Especially since I'm dating him._

"Okay, its dropped." She said raising her hands in surrender.

"Thank you." I stand up and go into my room.

How could she still be pining for him. I mean, I understand, because he is amazing, but he basically told her he wasn't interested, yet she still holds out hope. But then again, there isn't much difference between what she's doing and what I was doing. The only difference is that I was successful. Is it just me, or is it really awkward that I like the same guy my mother likes?

I try to forget about the weirdness of the situation and focus on homework. Later that night as I'm lying in bed, I can't stop thinking about our date on Friday. What should I wear? What does one wear on their first date with their teacher? I realize that he's never seen me out of my uniform and that just puts more pressure on me to look good. I'll have to ask Lane to help pick an outfit.

I stay up till 1 in the morning thinking about our date, stressing over minute details, that don't really matter. Like, do I shave my legs? I mean it's winter, so I'll presumably be wearing pants-- but that brings up the issue of whether a skirt or dress is too dressy for the occasion-- and I don't plan on taking them off so no one would ever know. But why does it feel like I should shave my legs? Why do I feel like during my preparations for the date, shaving my legs should be included? And then there is painting my toenails. I mean, again, its winter, and I'll be wearing socks--or should I be wearing heels?-- but what if I step in a puddle on the way there and my socks are soaked and I take them off so he can put them in the dryer? Wouldn't I want to have nice looking feet? it's a never ending circle, each time I resolve an issue, I'm faced with another. I finally fall asleep while I'm thinking about how to secretly eat a mint without him knowing that I'm eating one, because that would make it awkward, like I'm expecting something. Where do I come up with this stuff?

A/N: Not my best work ever, and kind of short, but whatevs. Its late and I just want to get this up and not stretch it out any longer. REVIEW!


	11. The First Date Part I

A/N: So not as long as a wait as last time, but still, not very speedy. I'm sorry. But, I actually am pretty pleased with this chapter and had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all like it. REVIEW!!!Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Vana White, The Office, Arrested Development, or Gordon Ramsey. Although, it would be nice if I did, because I would have the best personal chef ever!

* * *

**The First Date - Part I**

The next day after school Lane comes over to help me pick an outfit. Normally I would ask my mom for help in this sort of situation, but I can't very well ask her to choose an outfit for my date with my teacher. Keeping things from her is so difficult and I hate it, but Logan is worth it.

"So what about the red top with the grey pants?" Lane asks.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Okay, what about this?" she held up a pair of jeans with a purple top.

"Um, no. Lane, why is this so hard?"

"Because you're nervous, don't worry, we'll find something."

"But why am I so nervous? I mean I was never this nervous with Dean. What does that mean?""Well, it could mean that you felt more comfortable with Dean. But I don't think that's it. I think that you weren't this nervous with Dean, because you didn't care as much about him."

"You're probably right. I mean, Logan is great and I really really like him. Everything will work out." I exhaled a loud sigh.

"Oh, I think I've got it." She smiled and held up a pair of dark jeans and a blue sweater."I smiled "that's perfect! Thanks Lane! I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not sure what you would do either."

We hung out for the rest of the night; speculating what Logan was going to make for dinner and what movie we would watch.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on. Logan and I didn't get to talk much. Every time I would stay after to talk, someone else would too for help. I mean, we texted every night and sometimes, if my mother was out we would talk on the phone, but it wasn't the same as talking in person.

Finally, Friday night came and I was anxious, to say the least. I was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for my mom to go before I could get ready. She would get suspicious if she saw me getting dressed up for Paris.

"Thank God Grandma and Grandpa are out of town, I've missed having a choice of how to spend my Fridays. So you're going to Paris'? Have fun with that." she joked as she was gathering her purse.

"Yeah." I sigh trying to show that I'm _not _looking forward to tonight, even though that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Well, try to have fun, and don't get on her bad side. I've grown quite fond of you over the last 18 years."

"Okay, I promise I will stay a safe distance from her at all times."

"Do you swear on coffee?"

"I swear I will not get within 3 feet of her" I laughed internally at the truth in that statement and then a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Call if you need anything, I'll see you later, don't wait up."

And she was gone. I dropped my head into my hands, this was harder than I thought it was going to be, lying to her that is. I mean, its not like I'd never lied to her before, but nothing as major as this. Usually it was minor things like when she would ask if I liked her top, sometimes, I would say I did even though I didn't. I looked over at the clock and was shook out of my thoughts by the realization that it was almost 7.

I hurried and began getting ready, all previous guilt was put aside to be dealt with later. Sometime in between changing and fixing my hair Lane came to help me get ready, as she puts it, but it was more just to keep me calm.

When I was done I turned to Lane, motioning to myself like Vana White does when she magically turns over a letter.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"You look amazing, he won't know what hit him." She smiled.

"I've got to get going, or I'll be late."

"Yeah, you don't want to be late."

The whole ride there I couldn't help but feel nervous. Instead of butterflies, it felt more like Pterodactyls ramming into the sides of my stomach. Despite my nerves, I could not stop smiling. I was literally grinning from ear to ear. It was ridiculous, I couldn't help it.

I pulled up to his apartment complex and before turning off the car took a deep breath. As I made my way towards his door I felt so many mixed emotions, excited, anxious, and terrified, all at the same time.

All of my fears and nerves went away though when he opened the door and I saw him standing there smiling.

"Hey" he opened the door wider gesturing me inside, "you look great."

"Thanks." he closed the door.

"Let me take your coat."

"Yeah, sure."

After he set my coat over the couch he comes back towards me.

"Hey."

"You already said that."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Its amazing how he can always take my breath away with just a simple kiss.

"So, this is my place, are you impressed?" he smirked after we broke apart.

"Oh, yeah, totally." I teased. "Wow, it smells amazing in here. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Parmesan, with mushroom risotto and a salad."

"Yum, that sounds delicious. I didn't know you were such a good chef."

"Oh, please, I'm a _master_ chef, Gordon Ramsey asked me to open a restaurant with him, but I told him I was too good for him. He was pretty hurt, but he got over it after dropping a few F bombs."

"Really? Wow, that's quite the story." I teased

He chuckled. "What about you, do you cook?"

I scoffed, "I have no idea what half of that stuff on your stove is let alone how to use it."

He laughed, "Do you want to help me, its not quite done?""I don't know, I don't want to ruin it.""You'll be fine, I'm a good teacher." We couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that statement.

"Here, you can stir the risotto, so it doesn't burn. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'm not sure, is there any sort of technique that I need to use?"He laughed, "You weren't joking about never cooking were you?" I shook my head "Just hold the spoon in your hand and stir in a circular motion, making sure to scrape the bottom of the pan."

"Okay, I think I can do it."

I stirred the risotto, quite nicely for my first time, while he cut up something for the salad. It was a picturesque moment.

After a minute or two, he turned to me, done with his task.

"Do you want a tour?"

"Yeah, I would love a tour. Lead the way" I said motioning with one arm for him to start the tour.

I really liked his apartment, it was really open and warm. I already felt comfortable here. It wasn't like your stereotypical bachelor pad with neon signs on the wall and the faint smell of alcohol and urine, but definitely had a masculine vibe to it. It was nice, like a grown up bachelor pad. There were two floors. The main floor was like one big room. There was the kitchen, that was separated off from the rest of the space by a counter/bar, the living room with a huge plasma screen mounted on the wall, complete with gaming system, and a section with a pool table _and_ a poker table. I was anxious to school him in pool someday.

"Okay, well, this…"he paused for dramatic effect, "is the kitchen. Now as we move about the room you will see a sofa over there, that is the focal point of the living room. It's a nice place to relax and watch a movie or the most recent episode of The Office."

"I love The Office!" I exclaim.

"Seriously? Isn't it like the _best _show ever?"

"well, its definitely a contender for best show on TV right now, but I would have to say, hands down, Arrested Development is the best show that ever was."

"I've never seen Arrested Development?"

"Nuh-uh, really? We _have_ to watch it some time. Its hilarious."

"Okay, it's a date" he smirks and I smile back. We're already making plans for the future, that's a good sign, right?

"So, what's next on this tour?""Right, of course. Next, directly in front of you, we have the game room, technically, I think its supposed to be a dining room, but who really needs or wants one of those when you could have a pool table to eat at?"

"Good question. I mean, who really needs two tables?"

"My thoughts exactly. So we've still got time before dinner, and the tour is far from over."

"I'm anxious to see what excitement I'm in store for next."

"Well, prepare yourself. It gets pretty exciting. For instance, look to your right and you might think that that door leads into a closet, but when you open it up you discover that it is in fact…dun dun dun… the bathroom."

"Wow, you're right that is way more exciting. I can't wait to see more."

"Well, you don't have to, because next comes the stairs. I think they're pretty awesome myself.""Oh yes, they do a fantastic job of getting you upstairs."

"My thoughts exactly." I love it when he jokes around like this. This side of him is so amazingly perfect.

"So is this the portion of the tour where you tell me to choose a door?"

"Yes, now, you can choose the suspense of door number 1," he points to the door to our right, "or you can choose the thrill of door number 2." he says pointing to the door at the end of the short hall.

"I think I'm gonna go for the suspense."

"Good choice. Behind door number 1 lies… " he grips the door handle and says as he opens the door, "the guest bedroom."

"Very nice, very nice."

"Yes, and as we move further into the room we see, the guest bathroom."

Next we go back into the hall and I know what's next. The door at the end of the hall. I don't need him to tell me what's behind that door. It's his bedroom, and I don't know if I'm ready to see his bedroom. Maybe I'm making to big of a deal out of this. We get to the end of the hall and he opens the door.

"this is my room" he says a little less confident.

I guess I wasn't making too big a deal out of it. He thinks its kind of awkward too. Its not that I feel uncomfortable in his room, its just that, seeing his room is kinda like our first kiss. You can't go back to the regular student/teacher relationship after you've seen where he sleeps. But, I suppose after everything, a normal student/teacher relationship is completely impossible for us now.

We make our way back downstairs.

"So, do you want to play some pool?" he asks.

"Yeah." I'd been waiting for him to ask. I'm not good at most games or sports or whatever you would call pool, but, my grandpa has a pool table in, well, his pool house and during their boring society parties, I sneak out there and I've gotten pretty good. But, I don't think I'm going to let Logan know that quite yet.

"Do you know how to play?" he asks while he sets up the balls.

"Kind of. How do I hold the stick?"

"The cue? Here let me help you."

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around mine. I know, the whole "I don't know how to play pool" thing is the oldest trick in the book, but I wanted to be a little flirty.

"So you just hold it like this, lean over the table and hit the white ball into those other ones."

He lets go and I instantly miss the warmth, but I focus on the task at hand. I hit the cue ball dead on and send 2 of the striped balls into the pockets.

"I'm stripes." I declare.

He stares at me in complete surprise.

"You tricked me. You know how to play, and you're pretty good."

I shrug.

"Oh, I see you just wanted an excuse to be close to me." he says as he advances towards me.

I shrug again, standing stalwartly in my position.

He gets closer and closer until he closes the gap between us and his lips touch mine. I'm thankful that I'm leaning against the pool table otherwise I think I make have collapsed. His lips move with mine and the kiss deepens. He places his hands on my neck and gently pulls me closer to him. His tongue strokes my bottom lip, asking, begging, for entrance. I willingly oblige. I put my arms behind me on and put all my weight on the table. I can feel my knees weakening.

Slowly, regretfully, he breaks the kiss, but presses his forehead to mine.

"Is that close enough?" he asks just above a whisper.

I want to say no, but I don't want things to get too hot and heavy, so I simply nod my head. Despite my previous thoughts, I'm the one that leans in to kiss him again, almost magnetically. I think he was a little surprised by my forwardness, because he hesitated for a moment, but he quickly got over his shock and reciprocated.

We carried on like that for a couple more minutes, until he abruptly broke away completely and walked towards the kitchen. I instantly missed the warmth of his soft lips against mine.

"Crap." he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I ask completely confused as I walk into the kitchen.

When I enter the room I see him pulling out what looks like it was our dinner, but its burnt to a crisp. He drops it on the stove top and sighs exasperatedly.

He looks at me "this is all your fault you know." he seems angry and I get worried, "If I wasn't so damn attracted to you we would be eating a delicious meal right now." he finishes smirking.

I exhale a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in and smile.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." I say indignantly.

He looks at me with a playful look in his eye, and then starts chasing me. I run towards the pool table and pause on the furthest side, he on the opposite. We look at each other in mock anger. He starts to slowly move up the one side and I move towards the other, watching him intently. Before he can get to me I'm free and running towards the living room. I'm not free for long though; he tackles me onto the couch. He's got me pinned on my back and he's tickling me mercilessly. I'm practically dying of laughter, but then he stops and looks down at me. I've never felt as safe as I did in that moment. I could see in his eyes that he really truly cared for me and any remaining fear that he would change his mind vanished in that moment. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't as intense as before, it was gentle, yet passionate, safe, yet dangerous. It was everything. When I think back on that first date I don't think about my nerves, or the animated tour of his loft, or our heated make-out session by the pool table; I think of that kiss and the look of pure love in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this, I'm actually happy with this chapter. Sorry my pool terminology isn't the best, I had a hard time knowing what was an acceptable first hit for someone who is good, but not like professional. It wouldn't surprise my if my guess is completely wrong though. Next Chapter: The First Date - Part Deux

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. The First Date Part Deux

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I don't know if you guys will ever forgive me, but I hope you do. I've just been super busy. Senior year in high school, college applications, AP classes, it never ends!!! I am so sorry for such a long wait and I'll probably never stop apologizing. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and a couple of you who urged me to get writing with personal messages and such.

Now to make up for the unjustly cruel long wait that I put you through I thought I would give you guys a treat. This chapter is not in Rory's POV!!!! I know right! Did that just blow your mind? This chapter is in Logan's POV! How exciting!!! I am actually pleased with this chapter so we'll see whose POV I go back to next chapter. It could be either one, or I could do the whole omniscient narrator thing and surprise you again!

I don't own any of the characters. Also there is a part very similar to a small scene in Twilight, but I thought it was so good that it just fit. So I guess that part was inspired by Stephenie Meyer who is awesome!

Well, now that this is the longest Author's Note ever. I know I know, get to the story already…

**

* * *

The First Date Part Deux…**

Its amazing how one person can be so completely perfect for another. I know I sound like a complete sap, but I can't help the way she makes me feel. Its like I've known her forever, not just a couple months.

I never thought I would be the creep having a relationship with his student, but here I am, on a date with her. Despite the conflict that continues to rage on inside me, I can't find it in myself to care enough to stop this road we're going down. After years of meaningless flings and dates, I can not fathom ending things with the only girl that makes my stomach do flips every time I see her. So here I am, hovering over her, searching for the will to back off. Even though I never want to move I know that I need to or I will lose all sense of self control that I have left, and I don't want to pressure her. I mean she is only seventeen. _Eighteen in one week, _I tell myself to ease the guilt I feel.

I gently lift my weight off her and sit at the end of the couch. She notices immediately and sits up next to me, slowly inching her way towards me. Does she have any idea what she does to me?

"Well, since you ruined dinner, how about I order Chinese?" I ask turning my head to look her in the eyes; her big, blue, beautiful eyes.

"Hey" she feigns offense, "I did not ruin dinner, that was your fault!" she is so cute when she's angry, even fake angry.

"You" I look at her pointedly "distracted me"

"I can't help that I'm so irresistible"

"No, I suppose you can't." I mumble quietly. Yeah, she has no clue the effect she has on me.

"Orange chicken?" she changes the subject back to safer grounds.

"Sounds good." I get up and head towards the kitchen to order the food.

After ordering the food I hang up the phone and look out towards the living room where she still sits on the couch. How did I get so lucky? What did I do to deserve her? Everything about her makes my heart beat a little faster and I can't help but feel like she is it for me. There is no way I could ever feel this way about any other woman. I notice that she looks kind of nervous sitting there. Is she nervous because of me? Maybe I should back off a little, I don't want to freak her out.

"Are you almost done in there?" she shouts from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I respond "What do you want to do while we wait for the food?" I ask as I make my way into the room and join her on the couch.

"I don't know. What else did you have planned?"

"Well, I thought we could watch a movie." I offered up.

"Ooh, okay, which one?" she got excited.

I got up and went over to the cabinet that housed my DVDs. I pulled out the one I knew she would enjoy.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" I ask as I hold up the case. I remember her saying it was her favorite the first time we talked.

"You remembered?" she asked seemingly impressed.

"Yeah, I remember everything you ever said to me." I answer as she gets up walks over to me and plants a kiss on my lips.

"That…is really sweet Logan." and she hugs me.

I see that her eyes are tearing up and I am amazed at how much this small gesture meant to her. She had a look of pure happiness on her face and I vowed that I would do anything in my power to see that face as often as possible.

"Its nothing really" I insist.

"No, its everything." she leans up and kisses me one more time "but we have one issue."

"What?" I ask anxious to hear her response and worried that I did something wrong.

"We don't have enough junk food. In fact we don't have any."

"What?"

"Its Willy Wonka Logan! You have to have candy! So much candy that you could never eat it all, but it has to be there!"

I laugh at her adorableness.

"We can't watch Willy Wonka without candy" she continues, "it goes against everything I have ever been taught. Do you have enough candy and junk food?"

"I don't know how much candy I have. Maybe some chips and a snickers bar"

"Ugh, you're such an old man" she puts her hand underneath her chin and taps on her cheek with her index finger like she was deep in thought,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that we needed candy for the movie. But the food will be here soon so we can eat orange chicken and lo mien while we watch it." I try to cover my failure.

"No, its okay, you didn't know, but don't let it happen again. The Chinese food will be a good start, but it won't last very long. I did see a little market down the street. I'm going to get everything we need while you wait here for the food. Okay?"

"Rory, seriously, its not that big of a deal. Next time we will have everything necessary, I promise." I didn't realize how serious she was about this.

"No, you can only watch Willy Wonka for the first time with someone and we will do it right." she threw back at me.

"Rory, I hate to break it to you, but I've already seen it." I didn't give her the impression I had never seen it before. Did I?

"Oh, I know, if you hadn't I don't know that I could be with you, but, nonetheless, _we_ have never watched it before. I've seen it and you've seen it, but _we _have not seen it as a couple. Really it will take ten minutes max!" she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I knew I had lost. Besides, I loved that she called us a couple.

I sighed, "fine, but here, take my card." I reach into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet.

"No," she grabbed arm before I could take it out, "I got this, really, I'm the one insisting on getting the candy, so I will pay for it."

"If you think I'm going to let you pay for anything ever you are seriously mistaken. Take my card or I won't let you go."

"Fine" she gave in "but next time I'm paying."

"Sure," I retort, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

She glares at me, "Okay, we'll discuss that issue later. I'll be back before you can say oompa loompa!"

With that she grabbed her coat and was out the door and I was left staring after her. I have never had a girl offer to pay for anything, not that I would ever let a girl pay for anything, but out of hundreds of dates, not a single one even offered. Just another way in which Rory is unlike any girl I have ever met. This has been the best first date, no, date, that I have ever been on. Everything she does surprises me and makes me like her that much more.

Five minutes after she left, I was measuring the time, there was a knock on the door. I hoped that it was her, but was disappointed when it turned out to be the delivery boy.

"Hey, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"$21.64." he answered

"Thanks man." I said handing him cash including a generous tip, I was in a good mood, and taking the food out of his hands.

I closed the door and set the food on the counter. I grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and some utensils. I could at least not make her eat out of the container, but something told me she wouldn't care.

A few minutes later I heard another knock on the door. When I opened it I saw Rory overloaded with bags full of candy and every junk food imaginable. I took them out of her hands and ushered her through the door.

"You didn't have to knock, you could've just walked in." I told her as I set the bags on the counter next to the Chinese food.

"I know, but I couldn't open the door." we laughed.

"You got a lot of…food, if you could call this stuff food."

"Oh, most of it couldn't be considered food, its in the category processed sugars and preservatives. My mom and I live off of that category."

"Well, some actual food came while you were out buying this crap." I said gesturing toward said crap.

"Oh," she reached into her pocket, "here is your card, thanks" she smiled.

"No problem." I said as I took it out of her hand.

"So, since the romantic dinner I had in mind was destroyed… I figured we could at least eat this replacement food on nice plates at the table with some romantic lighting."

"That sounds perfect, just let me put the ice cream in the freezer."

"Oh, what kind did you get?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you liked so I got vanilla, chocolate, and rocky road, that's my favorite."

"Rocky road is my favorite too." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Really, we're a perfect ice cream match."

"Yeah, we're a perfect match in a million ways." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. So it caught my surprise when she didn't let me go after a few seconds, but put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her, deepening the kiss. I pulled her hips into mine. I traced my tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth obligingly. I broke the kiss when air became a necessity and rested my forehead on hers. Both of our breathing ragged, I went in for one small peck and then let go of her completely. Her face fell and I desperately wanted to have her in my arms again, but I couldn't let myself get too carried away with her. I wanted to take things slow.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" She asked the heartbreak evident in her voice and face.

"What? No, not at all. Its me, I just don't want to pressure you."

"Oh."

"Are you ready to eat? Hopefully its not cold." I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, it smells great."

We each made up our plates with food. I took mine and sat at the table. Much to my dismay, she sat at the opposite end. I didn't want to be that far away from her so I grabbed my plate and moved to sit next to her. Her hand was resting on the table and I took that opportunity to hold it, intertwining our fingers. I think I caught her off guard, but she seemed happy about it.

"Are you excited to watch Willy Wonka in the correct way?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. So how is your list coming along?" I asked referring to her list of books to read.

"Oh, its going great. Lets see, right now I'm reading _Wuthering Heights_."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of _Wuthering Heights_."

"Why not? I love it." she said taking a bite of her chicken.

"I don't know, I don't like Catherine and Heathcliff."

"Its just because you're a guy. Its too romantic for you"

"No, I don't mind romance. I love _Pride & Prejudice_ and all Jane Austen books and other books with a little romance, its just that they're such terrible people. There isn't a single redeeming quality about either of them."

"There love is their only redeeming quality, that's the point."

"Yeah, I guess. Its just not my favorite novel ever." I conceded.

"_Catcher in the Rye_." she supplied, "You're not the only one that listens."

I smiled, "_Pride & Prejudice"_

"Ok, now you're just showing off." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest in the most adorable way I have ever seen.

I glanced down at our plates and saw that they both were empty. I'm not sure when we found the time to eat, but apparently, we did.

"Are you done?"

She nodded, "Let's watch the movie. I'll get the snacks, you put it in the DVD player."

"Bossy much?" I asked as I brought our plates to the sink.

"it's a Gilmore thing." she stated proudly.

I walked over to the living room and put the DVD in the player as I was instructed to. When I saw her walking towards the couch with her arms full I couldn't help but smile, but quickly went to help her out. She laid it all out on the coffee table in front of the couch and we sat down.

"So, we've got your chocolate, your sweet candy, your sour candy, your sweet then sour candy, and sweet, salty, crunchy candy, and last but certainly not least, ice cream. Oh, and popcorn. And I got some Twinkies and other Hostess goodies."

I sat there in complete shock. I doubt I had ever seen that much junk food in my life.

"Are we going to eat all that?" I asked, fearing for my intestines.

"Of course not silly. We'll save whatever is left over for next time. Most of this stuff never expires anyways." she answered as she grabbed a red vine and her bowl of ice cream.

"Rory, I am truly amazed. I never knew half of this stuff existed."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to teach you how to properly watch a movie."

"Yeah," I nodded smiling, "definitely a good thing."

I started the movie and put my free arm around her. After I we finished the ice cream, I set my bowl on the table and resumed my spot next to her. I wrapped my arm around her once again and she curled up into my side. I had to admit, I have never been happier.

Around the time when Augustus Gloop fell into the chocolate river, I noticed Rory staring up at me from underneath my arm.

"Hey" I said quietly, I'm not sure why, but I didn't want to ruin the stillness of the moment.

"Hey" she said back just a softly.

"Best first date ever." I added in the same tone.

"Yeah, definitely."

Then I leaned down and kissed her square on the lips and she responded more fervently than I expected. She somehow sat up without ever breaking contact and pulled me closer to her. I never wanted this to end. She slowly began to lie down, bringing me with her. I hovered over her so as not to put any of my weight on her. After a few more minutes of pure bliss, I knew we had to stop.

"Rory," I whispered against her lips

"yeah?" she whispered back in between soft kisses she placed on the corners of my mouth.

"We have to stop."

"I know" she said as she pulled away and we sat up.

Before we turned our attention back to the movie I placed one last kiss on her lips. A short one or I knew we would be right back where we had started.

By the end of the movie, Rory, with a little help from me, had polished off nearly half of the junk that was now spewed across the table and had fallen asleep with her head in my lap. I didn't want to wake her up. I just wanted to stay like that forever, but I knew that she needed to be getting home or else her mother would worry.

"Hey, Rory…" I whispered as I brushed some hair out of her face. "Its time to wake up, you need to get home."

Slowly, she came out of what I'm sure was a sugar induced coma and groggily sat up.

"Hey, how long was I out?" she asked and her cheeks flushed red.

"Not very long, twenty minutes maybe."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm sorry I fell asleep." she asked, clearly embarrassed that she had.

"You looked so peaceful, and don't worry about it. If I hadn't had a beautiful girl asleep in my lap I might have fallen asleep too." I said trying to make her feel better.

"So, I guess I have to go?" she asked just as disappointed as I was.

"yeah, we don't want your mother getting suspicious."

"I suppose not."

I walked her to the door and helped her with her coat.

Before she left she turned to me, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." I agreed and leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet, short kiss, but great nonetheless. I doubt I will ever get sick of kissing her. "Call me when you get home, I want to make sure you got their safe." I admonished her as she was halfway out the door.

"I will, I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, giving her one more quick kiss.

And then she was gone. And I missed her instantly. This had definitely been the best date ever, and I knew that I was falling in love with her.

* * *

A/N: So I actually really like this chapter. I'm pretty proud of it. Please review and do all that fun stuff with those buttons down there!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wait, what's this? Is this an update from Haley? Wow, I just assumed she fell off the face of the planet. Its good to see she's still alive, but does she seriously expect us to forgive her?

I know! I'm sorry. I don't know if you guys were aware, but life doesn't really slow down after high school, it actually gets faster. I know its been two years, but its not like anything has _really_ changed in two years. The Jonas Brothers are still the biggest thing ever, we still haven't found Osama bin Laden, we still have more Harry Potter movies to look forward to... wait a second. I guess a lot has changed in two years, but one thing hasn't, I still love Rogan.

I don't expect any of you to forgive me, but I do have something that will hopefully make it up to you. This story is finished! And this isn't the last chapter, over the past couple of weeks i wrote 15 chapters (I know, I need to get a life). And now I can proudly say this is dunzo. I'm not sure how I feel about how it turned out, but whatevs, I'm just glad i can stop feeling guilty and move on with my life.

So, without further ado, I present to you the thrilling and long awaited conclusion of _Me & Mr. Huntzberger_.

I apologize in advance for any typos or sloppiness, I hope it doesn't disappoint, but then again, your expectations for me are so low I don't know how it could. Also, I'm not even going to bother with titles for chapters because well, I'm lazy, in case you guys weren't already aware.

* * *

The following month and a half passed fairly quickly. I spent every moment I could with Logan, unfortunately, that was never enough. My favorite part of each day was walking into English knowing he would be there and the stolen glances we would share while the rest of the class carried on completely unaware.

My eighteenth birthday had come and gone with no big developments. Logan and I both decided we weren't ready for _that_ step, but just the fact that we could and he wouldn't go to jail was liberating.

This Saturday we had a date planned. Of course it would be at his place, as we can't risk being seen out in public, but it was okay; I loved having him all to myself. Its only Tuesday though and I'm nearly dying from Logan withdrawals. Logan and I hadn't been alone in a safe place for almost two weeks; I could only make up so many school projects before my mother became suspicious. I felt bad lying to Lorelai, we had always had such an honest relationship, but I had no other option.

So today I told her I have a newspaper meeting, which I do, and that I have to work on an article in Hartford afterwards, which I don't, just so I can get a few hours with him. I was so anxious for my alone time with Logan that the hands on the clock seemed to be at a stand still. The school day was finally over but now I have to sit here while Paris berates the news staff for things completely out of our control like a sloppy job done by the printers. In her mind we should have gotten her our copies earlier so they wouldn't have to rush. I keep on glancing over at Logan and I can tell he is anxious for the meeting to be over as well.

"I expect better from you all. This is not some paper written by amateurs, this is the Franklin, we are better than this!" chastised Paris. I wonder if she realizes we are amateurs? "Now," Paris spoke calmly (or at least as calmly as Paris can be), "if there is no other business we need to discuss, this meeting is adjourned. Don't forget to have you articles to me by Thursday at 2:00 sharp. If you hand it in at 2:01 we will publish a blank section with your byline. All it will read is 'I'm a procrastinator.'"

I scoff and start riffling through my things as everyone exits, trying to look like I'm actually doing something worthwhile. Finally, as the last person closes the door Logan and I exhale in unison feeling relief and freedom wash over us.

"I never thought that was going to end," Logan says as he gets up and walks over to me, "all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss you."

I stand up, sling my bag onto my shoulder and grab his hand, "What's stopping you now?" I ask as seductively as I can (which isn't very).

He looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and leans in giving me a quick peck on the lips before he drops my hands and retreats, leaving me wanting more. He sees the look on my face and I can see his heart breaking on his.

"Someone could walk in here at any moment," he says softly as he reaches for my hand again, "but we'll be at my place soon."

I nod and we make our way out of the room, dropping our hands before we open the door. We part ways and I start to walk towards my bus stop in order to keep up appearances. I stop when I see him pull up beside me and I climb in, greeted by his perfect smile.

The car ride to his place was short and we didn't talk, but I was content just to hold his hand and steal a few glimpses of his perfect profile.

Our innocent handholding comes to a quick end the second we close the door of his apartment. He grabs my waist and kisses me with so much passion my knees would have buckled had he not been holding me up. I respond just as fervently and we make our way over to the couch. He gently lowers us onto the cushions all the while my hands are tangled in his messy blonde hair. I missed this feeling so much and I can't remember a time when just the thought of him didn't make my stomach twist and my heart flutter.

He runs his tongue across my lips and I open my mouth allowing him in. He tastes so good but not like anything I can describe; he just tastes like Logan. I grasp his shirt in my hands and begin to un-tuck his white button-down shirt. Once I have it free I slide my hands under it and begin to explore this skin that I had never felt before. I feel him shutter against me and I pull him closer. We had never allowed things to get this far before but I never wanted to stop. His mouth moves to my neck and I arch my back into him and moan softly into his ear. I pull his face to mine so that I can look in his eyes and kiss him hard on the lips, and then it's my turn. I take over and start trailing kisses down his jaw then move onto his neck.

"Babe" I hear him groan, "we should stop." I ignore him and keep kissing his neck and begin unbuttoning his shirt and he lets me get half down his chest then stops my hands with his own. He looks into my eyes with such seriousness and I know our fun is over.

"Rory, we have to stop." A little annoyed I climb off him and sit on the opposite end of the couch not looking at him once. He sits up and scoots over towards me. I fend off his attempt to turn my face to look at him hoping he doesn't notice my eyes welling with tears, but he does.

"Rory, why are you crying?"

"I'm not," I say wiping away a traitorous tear that escaped, "I guess I just want you more than you want me."

He laughs sweetly, "If you honestly believe that stopping you right then wasn't the hardest thing I've ever had to do then you really underestimate yourself." He smiles at me. "I want you so badly, you know I do, I just don't want to rush things, I care too much about you."'

I smile a watery smile and burrow myself into his chest. "What if I tell you I'm ready, are you going to believe me? I'm not saying I am yet, and I know I'll thank you for stopping us tomorrow, but what about when I am ready?"

"I think I know you well enough that I'll know the difference between when you're really ready and when you are just caught up in the moment."

"Promise?" I ask sheepishly.

"I promise." He said sweetly.

"Do you ever wish things could be different?" I asked quietly.

"Different how?"

"Like, do you ever wish I wasn't your student and I was older?"

"I mean, yeah it would be easier if we could be a normal couple and hold hands in public, but I wouldn't change anything about us. I love us. " He kisses me on the head.

"Good, I love us too."

"What brought that up?" He looks at me quizzically.

"I was just thinking, if I wasn't your student, we probably never would have met, and that made me sad to think that others see us as wrong when I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't know you. I never thought I would be the girl dating her English teacher, but here I am. Before I met you I would have been so disapproving a our relationship but now, it doesn't feel wrong, whenever I'm with you I feel like everything is right with world and I'm where I'm supposed to be. There is still so much I don't know about you but…I'm sorry, I'm rambling." I stop myself realizing how much of my feelings I had just poured out to him. I look up at his face fearful that I might have scared him off, but instead I just see love in his eyes.

He smiles down at me and tears spring back into my eyes as he gives me a quick peck. "Don't be sorry, I love it when you ramble and I feel the exact same way. We may look wrong but we are so perfect for each other. Thinking about a world where I don't know you or where I'm not with you is unbearable," he pauses and looks deep into my eyes, "I love you and even though our situation isn't ideal, that will never change."

"I love you too." I say matter-of-factly. He leans in and gives me a kiss completely different than our heated make-out session just a few minutes ago. This kiss was soft and loving and made me feel so safe, like nothing could ever go wrong. It wasn't long, but it was the best kiss we had ever shared and I decided that I could handle anything that the universe might throw our way as long as we could keep having kisses like this one.

We sat there silently for what seemed like hours, basking in our newly declared love. Then Logan broke the silence, "You know, I've wanted to tell you I love you for a long time now?"

"Why didn't you?" I smile up at him from my position in his arms.

"From the day I met you I knew I was capable of falling in love with you and once I realized that, it didn't take long. I've never been the relationship kind of guy, but being with you is just so effortless, so natural and it scared me how strongly I could feel for you in such a short amount of time. And I was worried; I was worried that it would scare you off and that I was moving too fast. I didn't want to lose you, not when I just got you, I never want to lose you." If his previous declaration of love hadn't brought me to tears, this sure did. I silently let a few tears fall from my eyes as I cup his face in my hands so he's looking straight into my eyes.

"You could never lose me. I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me."

"Good."

Finally time came for me to leave or my mother would start to worry. I leaned against his door as his arms created a cage around me as we gazed lovingly in each other's eyes and he dips in for a sweet kiss.

"We are getting so cheesy." I remark, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I know right? If my friends saw me right now they would never let me live it down."

"I want to meet them."

"Who?"

"Your friends. The way you talk about them, they're obviously important to you, so I want to meet them."

"I guess you should meet the second and third most important people in my life."

"Wait, who's number one?" I ask feigning stupidity.

"You are." He answers sweetly.

"Cheesy." We remark at the same time, laughing.

"Ok, now I really have to go before you turn into Humphrey Bogart."

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." He flashes his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, and you know you love me."

"Absolutely." He leans in for a quick kiss. "If you don't leave now, I don't think I'll ever let you go." He says as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ok," I smile, "goodbye for real now." I say as he slowly opens the door. He gently holds my face in his hands and gives me one last kiss.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." And I start walking away glancing back at the man I love once more.

I can feel his eyes on me as I walk towards the bus stop and I feel safe. Its still light out, but just knowing that he is there comforts me. I put a little shake in my hips just to drive him crazy.

"Mean!" I hear him shout from the top of the stairs and I giggle trying to remember a time when I was happier than I was at that very moment.


	14. Chapter 14

I know the prospect of a date with Rory shouldn't be so exciting anymore, I mean we do the same thing every time, but I never get tired of spending time with her. So when Saturday rolled around I ran through my apartment like a mad man making sure I had all the necessities which of course included a massive amount of junk food (I'd learned that lesson the hard way) and that it looked presentable. I started making dinner early so it would be done by the time she got here (I'd also learned that if it wasn't done when she got here it would be ruined because we would get…um…distracted). I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door, surprised because I wasn't expecting Rory for another 15 minutes and she was never early. But if I got to see her more then I could deal with take-out.

When I open the door I expect to see my blue-eyed beauty, instead the sorry mugs of my two oldest friends Collin and Finn greeted me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask slightly annoyed as I look at the clock.

"You shouldn't need an excuse to drop by and see you best mate from diapers." Finn, the Australian jokester answered as he barged his way in. "Hmm. What are you making, it smells delicious, and there better be enough for me."

"What my comrade means, what are you up to tonight Logan? Can we join?" Collin spoke up.

"Actually, I'm expecting someone. Finn! Don't eat that!" I yelled when I caught him bringing the spoon up to his mouth.

"Touchy, touchy. Who is this temptress who has caused you to deny a hungry friend sustenance?" He asks feigning offense.

"Again, what he means is, who is she and is she good in bed?" Collin interpreted.

"Yeah, is she hot?"

I groan, I had planned on introducing Rory to my friends soon, but I hadn't had the chance to explain to them who she was and I definitely don't appreciate them talking about her like that.

"Her name is Rory, and she's my um…my girlfriend." Its not that it was hard for me to admit (I loved admitting it), I just knew it would be difficult for them to understand. They both looked at me with blank stares.

"Well I guess she must be great in bed. Can I borrow her when you're done?" Asked Finn and I almost lost it.

"Shut up Finn. Seriously, its not funny." I replied angrily.

Then a look of understanding and mocking graced their faces.

"Logan, don't tell me you haven't slept with her?" Asked Collin in his usual condescending tone.

I glared at both of them.

"How the mighty have fallen!" yelled Finn, "I must meet this woman who has tamed the great Logan Huntzberger!

"Really, Logan? You're calling this woman you girlfriend and you've never even seen her naked?"

"It's not like that Collin. I'm not with her for sex, I'm with her because I love her."

"Alright Finn, get the straight jacket out of your trunk we've finally found a use for it. Our friend needs to be admitted to an institution. Weird, I always thought Finn would be the first of us to be institutionalized but I guess I was wrong."

I looked at them clearly not amused, "Make fun of me all you want, but I'm not crazy, I just love her okay? Why is that so hard to wrap your heads around?"

"Because you're Logan Huntzberger."

"Thanks Finn, but I know my name."

"This just isn't you man. I don't know what's come over you lately. Becoming a teacher, getting a girlfriend, willingly using the "L" word?" Collin complained.

"Look, its called growing up guys. I decided that I want to do things that make me happy while I still can. Mitchum only gave me until I'm 30 before I have to take over the family business and I want to spend them happy and Rory just happened. I, more than anyone, never expected me to fall in love. I had resigned myself to the idea of a loveless marriage like my parents. But then I met Rory and I realized that I have the chance at something real and I'm not going to give that up."

"Wow, mate, we're sorry, we didn't know you were serious, we just thought you were trying to get a hot piece of…"

"Seriously Finn," I interrupted him, "if you don't stop talking about her like I might kill you."

"He's serious about this one Finn, so stop objectifying her."

"Sorry mate." Finn apologized as he patted me on the back, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay, you're not used to me caring about girls like I care about her. Sometimes its weird for me too, but I can't help it."

"So when can we meet the woman who's stolen your heart?" questioned Collin.

"Well she should be here soon but I haven't prepared her to meet you guys and this is supposed to be a date so maybe you should go and we can do it another day?" I proposed.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Finn said dejectedly as they started making their way to the door heads down.

When they opened the door they came face to face with the girl of the hour who looked surprised to see two unfamiliar faces on the other side of her boyfriend's door.

"Um…hi…is Logan here?" She asked timidly.

"You must be the woman who has stolen my man from me." Finn greeted her.

She laughed "And you must be Finn," she reached to shake his hand "I've heard a lot about you."

"Then you must know that I never shake hands, I'm more of a hugger." He said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Over his shoulder we made eye contact. She smiled and I smiled apologetically back.

"Finn, let the girl go." Collin said finally speaking up, "I'm Collin McRae, nice to meet you Rory."

"Yeah you too." She said shaking his hand.

I took this chance to walk up and put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were coming." I whispered as I ushered her in and closed the door.

"No it's fine, I wanted to meet them."

"Ok, I'll get them out of here as soon as possible, I promise."

"No really its ok, it will be fun."

"I know but I want to spend time with you, alone."

"We will spend time alone, just not right now, we have all night Logan."

"Hey guys, secret secrets are no fun, secret secrets hurt someone."

"Sorry Finn!" Rory said walking away from me, before turning around once more.

"Wait, do they know?" She asked and I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"They just found out about you today so, no and I think we should keep it that way as long as possible."

"Well, we'll talk about the fact that you never told your friends about me later but I agree, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Exactly and the fewer secrets Finn knows, the fewer secrets he can spill when he's drunk."

We laugh and walk towards the guys who had made their way to the couch.

"So, love, how did you meet our man Logan?"

Rory looks at me panicked.

"We met at a coffee shop." I lied quickly.

"Oh, yum."

"How long have you two been together?" this question came from Collin and was much easier to answer.

"Almost two months." Rory answered smiling and looking at me as she answered.

"Wow, who would have thought Logan could keep a girlfriend for 2 months." Collin commented.

"Better question, who would have thought Logan could go without sex for two months?" Finn joked then received glares from Collin and myself. I looked over to Rory whose face instantly fell.

"Ok, time for you two to leave." I pushed as I looked at Rory's hurt expression. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look what you did now Finn, you got us kicked out. It was lovely to meet you Rory, I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes love, and don't worry, Logan said it wasn't about the sex with you guys."

"Finn! Get the hell out!" I yelled. He was just digging a deeper hole for me to climb out of.

The second the door closed I turned to Rory

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell them they just figured it out."

"I can't believe you Logan, you said they just found out about me today and you already told them all about our sex life! That's private! I can't believe you right now! I'm so beyond pissed right now, I'm going home." She yelled as tears started rolling down her cheeks. I walk up to her and try wiping them away with my thumb but she doesn't let me.

"Please, Rory, I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt your feelings and I never should have told them, I know that now, just please don't leave. I made dinner and we can just talk about this, I don't want you to leave. I love you." I begged.

"Logan, I love you too, but I can't even look at you right now let alone stay here with you. You know how self-conscious I am and you still talked about how we haven't had sex to your friends. Now they probably think I some prude. I can't do this right now, I'll talk to you later." She said tersely and left leaving me standing there like an idiot.

I'd really screwed up this time. Why would I tell the guys that when I knew Finn was terrible at keeping things to himself? Why would Rory ever trust me again? I had talked about our most intimate relationship (or lack thereof) with my friends like it was no big deal.

Of course I wanted to make love to Rory, but I didn't want to until she was absolutely ready and now I've hurt her, something I promised I would never do. I hate myself right now. I have to talk to her; she has to know how sorry I am.

I pick up my phone and call her. Just as I expected, I went right to voice mail.

"_Rory, its me, I'm so sorry. Please just pick up, I need to talk to you. I love you so much and I would never want to hurt you or make you feel like you can't trust me to keep things private, because I can, I swear to you I can. I would do anything for you; you have to know that. Please just come back and I will beg and grovel and make you coffee and we can talk, really talk. Please…" beeeeeeeeep_

Then I'm cut off by the beep. I hope she listens to this before she gets all the way home. I know I won't be able to sleep if I haven't fixed this. That's when I smell something burning. Now I've ruined dinner and it was not even for a good reason.

I start to clean up the kitchen so angry with myself that I don't even care when I break a plate by dropping it on the floor. I go to the pantry to get the broom and start sweeping it up, my eyes filled with unshed tears threatening to escape, when I hear a knock on the door. I drop the broom where it is and rush over to open it feeling a huge relief when I see Rory standing there.

I take in her appearance, he cheeks are stained with tears and her eyes are red a puffy and I'm filled with even more self-loathing. I don't even care that she is angry with me right now. I just need to hold her and make her feel better so I engulf her in a tight hug. Much to my surprise she hugs me back, and a fresh set of tears is released.

I don't know how long I stood there holding her while she sobbed into my chest, but I didn't care. I was just happy she came back.

"I'm so sorry, Rory" I whisper into her hair, "I know I screwed up. Please forgive me."

She pulls back, sniffles and I wipe her tears away.

"I forgive you, it just hurt."

"I know and I'm…" I start the apologies all over.

"I'm not finished. I wasn't hurt that you told them we hadn't had sex as much as I was hurt by Finn's comment about you not having sex for two months. I mean is that really such a long time? I guess it just brought up all these insecurities I have about me not being enough for you and you leaving me for someone who can give you what you need. It was just hard to hear those fears spoken out loud."

"Rory," I gently hold her face in my hands so she looks me in the eye and can see my seriousness, "I don't care about the sex. I don't ever want you to feel like you're not what I want, because you are all I want. I don't care if we never have sex, just as long as I get to be with you, I'm happy. I would never, ever leave you. I love you so much." I say then bring her back into my arms.

"Is that true?" she asks.

"Of course, every word."

"Really? Because I'm not okay with us never having sex." she laughs and I kiss her.

"Rory," I start bringing back the seriousness, "of course we'll have sex someday, but I'll wait for you forever to be ready. I don't care if its next month, next year, or 10 years from now. I'll always be waiting."

"Well I can honestly tell you I'm not sure I can make it to next month." She smiles again and it amazes me how her smile can make my day.

"When it happens, it happens, I'm not too worried about the time frame. Now, dinner is ruined, but I think we can still salvage the night. I have a bunch of junk food and plenty of movies to choose from and I can order pizza if you're hungry."

"I'm not too hungry, so I think the junk will suffice for now." She says as she walks further into my apartment.

"Junk food it is, go ahead and pick out a movie I'll get the food."

"Do you realize that was our first fight?" She asks as I walk into the living room with bowls of candy and bags of chips.

"What about when you yelled at me after the paper meeting? Doesn't that count as a fight?"

"No because we weren't together then. But look at us now, we've made it through our first big fight and are still in love." She smiles.

"I'd say that's a pretty big feat. I'm proud of us." I say as I pull her closer to me on the couch and she grabs a handful of popcorn. "I love you." I whisper as I drop a kiss on the top of her head and settle in for a night with the woman of my dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

The next Monday at school I can't wait to see Logan. After our big fight I realized how much I need him and it made me miss him so much more. I know it had only been one day that I didn't see him, but it seems like an eternity.

I get to school early in hopes of sneaking a few minutes with him before the bells rings. I stop by my locker and quickly grab my books for my first two classes and briskly walk towards his room.

When I get there I slowly open the door and quietly close it behind me, making sure to lock it just in case. I see him sitting at his desk grading papers, he's so handsome when he grades, you can tell how much he loves his job and I recommit myself to making sure he gets to keep it. Then he notices me and a smile, his real smile that only I get to see, spreads across his face. I walk over to him and sit with my legs crossed on top of his desk.

"Hey" I say and he places his hand on my knee, stands up and kisses me quickly.

"Hey yourself, you look beautiful today."

"Thanks, I spent hours picking out my outfit, I hope no one wears the same thing." I joke.

I pull him down to my face with his tie; he's told me before how much he likes it when I make the first move. We kiss a little before he pulls away.

"Rory, we're at school someone could walk in." he says as he runs his hands up and down my arms.

"I locked the door and we have 15 minutes before anyone will even think of showing up to class." I pout as I give him my bambi eyes.

"Well in that case…" he pulls me in for another kiss and I run my hands all over his muscular back, pulling him closer to me.

Time flew by and we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We practically jump apart and make sure we look presentable before I go sit in my usual seat and he goes and unlocks the door.

"Why was your door locked?" Paris asked.

"Oh, I must have accidently locked it when I came in, sorry Paris" I reply.

"Geez you can be such a dunce Gilmore."

I saw the way Logan tensed when she called me that but he still hadn't gotten used to Paris' sense of "humor."

Soon after Paris came in the rest of the class filed in. I was grateful that it had been Paris at the door and not someone else. Paris was smart, but she was only book smart and kind of oblivious to anything else.

The day went slowly and I missed Logan more and more with each passing class. I stopped by to say 'hi' at the end of the day but apparently he was running detention that day so I would have to wait until tomorrow to see him again.

On my bus ride home I couldn't stop thinking about him and how good things between us were. I hadn't updated Lane recently so I headed straight to her place once I reach the Hallow.

"Mrs. Kim, can I speak with Lane?" I asked politely of the older asian woman.

"Yes you may, she is in her room." Wow she's in a good mood.

"Thank you." I reply as I make my way upstairs.

I barge into Lane's room to see her sitting on her floor organizing her floor board collection.

"Hey Ror! I haven't seen you in a while, you've been too busy with lover boy." She joked.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have so much to tell you!" I was practically bursting with love for Logan, I was probably disgusting to my former self.

"Spill" she urges.

"Well last Tuesday we were at his place and we were getting pretty hot and heavy if you know what I mean, and then he stopped me. I was kind of hurt and we talked about sex and how we weren't ready and then he told me he loved me!"

"Rory! That's amazing but why am I just now hearing about this. And by hot and heavy how hot and heavy are we talking?"

"Well, I was trying to undress him so I'd say pretty hot." I blush.

"So…did you guys, you know?" she proded.

"No, and I'm really glad he stopped me because if he hadn't I'm pretty sure we would have, but I don't think I was ready then. He's just so respectful of me, you know? He really loves me, I can just tell by the way he looks at me. I feel so safe when I'm with him and even though we could get caught and he could get fired, being with him makes me forget all about that. I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear all this lovey dovey crap." I apologize.

"Are you kidding me? I have no love life, I have to live vicariously through you! Tell me more."

"So we were good after that and then on Saturday we had a date…" and I proceeded to tell Lane all about our fight and our make up and she provided the appropriate "aww"s at exactly the right time.

"So wait earlier you said you were glad he stopped you guys from having sex because you weren't ready, not aren't, you said weren't! Does that mean…?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly "I feel like it's going to happen soon. I just need to convince him of the fact that I'm ready. I don't know how to do that. He said he would believe me when I told him I'm ready, but I know him. I know he wants to say he'll believe me but he wants to protect me so much that he'll convince himself that I'm not ready and its just his libido telling him I'm ready. Any ideas?"

"Really, you're asking me how to convince a guy you're ready to have sex? You really are blinded by love."

"Fine, I'll have to figure it out by myself."

I hung out with Lane a little while longer and caught up on her life and crush on her band mate Dave. Then I had to meet my mom for dinner.

"Oh sweet child of mine…" she sang to me as I entered the diner.

"Hey Axel." I remark as I take a seat at the table with her.

"What have you been up to lately kid? I feel like I never see you anymore, you're always working on projects and homework and the paper" she questions.

"I know, I'm sorry, but whoever said senior year was easy never went to Chilton." I always felt bad when I lied to my mom but I had no choice.

"So I have a question for you and it might be kind of awkward considering he's your teacher, but remember when I went on that date with Logan Huntzberger and then he called me and told me he didn't feel comfortable dating a student's mother? Well I was thinking, there are no rules against it and I had fun with him, I think we would be good together, so I think I'm going to go for it and out myself out there. What do you think?"

Wow, she was right, this is awkward on so many levels. I don't want to tell her she can't date him because I am and I can't just say he's not interested.

"Well, um…I think I remember hearing something about him having a girlfriend." Good enough.

"Really? Well that sucks."

Thankfully she didn't bring up the topic again, but it was still uncomfortable to think about my mother and I liking the same guy. I guess in my defense, I didn't like him, I loved him and she barely knew him.

"So are you sure there's nothing going on with you sweetie? You seem different lately, happy, but different. Is there a boy I should know about?"

Great, now how do I answer this one?

"Um, no, I guess I'm just excited to be a senior and go to college next year." I reply, thinking there is no way that squelched her suspicions.

"Please, you can tell if there's a boy honey, I'm sure I could give you some advice."

"Mom, there is no boy, I'm just happy." I snap.

"Okay, sorry, it's dropped."

I wished I could talk to her about Logan. These are the sort of the things we always looked forward to talking about, my first love, my first time and here I was experiencing it (or thinking about experiencing it) without her even knowing.

"So, you're grandparent's Christmas party is coming up, want to start planning our escape route?"


	16. Chapter 16

The annual Gilmore Christmas party had finally rolled around and I was dreading it. Not only did it mean schmoozing up to people I don't know, it meant a lost Saturday night with Logan. Usually I would make up some sort of plans like hanging out with Lane or working on a project so that I was able to spend at least a little bit of time with Logan every Saturday.

As my mother and I got dressed in our best Emily Gilmore attire, or I got dressed and my mother asks if Emily would notice if she showed up naked, I texted Logan.

_R: I missed you today _

_**L: I missed you too, unfortunately my parents are making me come to dinner tonight. I'd rather be burning dinner with you ;)**_

_I know, same here. I'm not looking forward to a night with Hartford's elite._

_**Just know I'll be thinking of you the whole time my father is slipping thinly veiled comments about the uselessness of teaching and in between mom's trips to the patio for a smoke **_

_And I'll be thinking of you while Emily Gilmore tries to set my mother up with her friend's divorced sons and me with their Yale bound grandsons._

_**As long as you don't leave me for one of those guys.**_

_Which ones the divorcees or the grandsons?_

_**Either.**_

_No worries, you're stuck with me, remember?_

_**I love you.**_

_I love you more._

I hate that I have to spend the night away from him I'm not sure if the FDA is aware of this yet, but Logan is like a drug, the more I'm with him, the more I need him. We haven't made love yet, but I'm definitely wearing him down.

"Hun are you ready to go?" My mom called from upstairs.

"Yeah, lets get this over with." I deadpanned as we made our way out the door.

"What's up with you tonight? Usually you're not this negative about Gilmore events."

"I just rather be doing something else."

"Like what?" she questions.

"Anything." Thankfully she accepted that answer because she feels the same way.

A short ride to Hartford later and we are greeted by Emily's maid for the week, Rosa.

"Girls," Emily bellows as she makes her way into the entry, "I'm so glad you're here. Lorelai, what are you wearing?" Well, that didn't take long.

"I'm wearing a dress mom, you're lucky, I almost wore nothing, just ask Rory."

"That dress is far too casual for a cocktail party. Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just tell people the cleaners ruined your cocktail dresses."

"I need to find the booze and fast." She whispers to me as we walk farther into the house.

People began arriving for the party not long after we got there and I commenced what I always do at these things, people watch. I hadn't found anyone particularly interesting yet and it appeared that most of the guests had already arrived so I prepared myself for an even more boring time.

"Rory, I'd like you to meet the Van Camps and their son Todd. He's going to Yale in the fall," My grandmother said introducing us.

"So what are you studying?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Pre-med." Leave it to Emily to find the most boring Pre-med student in the room.

"Oh, cool, do you know what field you want to go into?"

"Plastic surgery. Let me know if you ever need anything done, not that a pretty girl like you needs plastic surgery." Leave it to Emily to find the most boring and shallow pre-med student in the room.

Then I caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair and was instantly brought back to him. I missed him, pathetic, I know, but I did. Seeing him at school every day and not being able to touch him was like torture. There's no way he's here though, he had dinner with his family tonight.

But then I saw him, his face this time making a beeline for the bar. He had told me he always needed alcohol to get through a night with his parents.

"Excuse me Todd, it was nice to meet you."

I started making my way towards him then some blonde girl went up and put her arm around him. She was all over him and there's no way it was his sister, Honor, I'd seen pictures of her and this girl was not touching him like a sister. The worst part was that he wasn't making any effort to get her off him.

Jealousy boiled up in me and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I needed to get out of here quickly before they spilled over. That's when he saw me. I looked at him angrily and ran up to my moms old room and let the tears fall. I can't believe he would do this to me. I was ready to give myself to him and…there was a knock on the door.

I open it to see him standing there.

"Hey," he said non-chalantly.

I just looked at him with unbelief, "Are you really going to just say 'hey' after I caught you with another woman?"

He stepped into the room and shut and locked the door, "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Really? Because you said you were going to dinner at your parent's house. This is not your parents house Logan! You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you, my parents told me we were having dinner as a family then I get there and they had invited their friends and their daughter, Cynthia, to join us and we weren't having dinner we were going to the Gilmore's party. I was going to text you but that girl hasn't left my side long enough for me to pee let alone text you without her reading it. I was so ticked at my parents for such a blatant set up but I can't just get angry with them in front of their friends. I'm sorry, but you know I would never cheat on you. I love you and only you, remember?" he finished as he sat next to me on the bed and put his arms around me.

"I know, I guess I just saw her with you and I let jealousy get the best of me. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions." I apologize feeling rather stupid and like a teenage girl.

"Hey its okay, I'm not mad. Had I seen you with one of those divorcees I would have been pretty jealous too," he says as he flashes his heart-melting smirk.

"At least we'll get to see each other tonight."

"It certainly made my night." He leaned in and kissed me softly but I intensify it and push him backwards so he is lying down on the bed and I'm on top of him. I go for his belt buckle but he stops me.

"Rory, not here. Do you really want our first time to be in your mother's old bedroom at your grandparents house, while half of Hartford's society is downstairs?" he reasoned.

"I guess not, but we can still make out." He laughs and starts kissing me again and flips me so he's on top. Then we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rory, hun, are you in here?" its my mother.

"Crap," I whisper to Logan. "Go out on the balcony. I'll get her out of her as fast as I can."

"Coming mom!" I look back to make sure there is no sign of him an open the door.

"Hey!" I greet. "What's up?"

"Is there someone in here with you?" she asks.

"What?" I sound flustered, "no, of course not!"

"Oh, I just thought I heard voices."

"Nope, its just me." I smile innocently.

"Why are you up here all alone?" She looks past me to see the bed slightly messed up and gives me a questioning look.

"I just needed a break from the crowd and decided to lay down for a minute."

"Are you feeling sick? Because that would be a great excuse to get us out of here."

"No mom, I feel fine, just kind of tired."

"Ok, well I need a wing woman."

"And by wing woman you mean your child to scare off all the divorcees."

"Oh, you know me too well kid."

"I'll meet you down there in a second, I want to make sure I don't look like I was sleeping."

"Ok." She accepts my excuse and heads back down stairs.

I close the door and whisper, "Logan, Logan you can come out now." He pops his head around the corner of the balcony door.

"That was way too close Ror."

"I know, but its ok."

"She totally suspects something."

"I don't think so, and even if she does, she won't push it because she trusts me.

"Whatever you say." He smiles and kisses me softly.

"I should head back down or she may come back up." He kisses me again. "Come on Logan, are you trying to get us caught?"

"No, I just love kissing you, but I'll let you get back to your mother."

"And I'll let you get back to your date" I giggle.

He groans, "She is insufferable. She's seriously one of the dullest people I've ever met."

"Well not everyone can be as awesome as me." I smile cheekily.

"So true."

Now I was following my mom around as she would introduce me as her daughter to all the men Emily sent her way.

"Tom it is such a pleasure to meet you, this is Rory, my daughter, she's 18" she says smiling as he instantly loses interest.

Part of me feels bad when I see men turn my mother down because of me, but its times like these were I know she doesn't mind.

"Hey Lorelai, Rory," a familiar voice said from behind us.

"Oh hey Logan," my mom says in her flirty voice.

"Hi Mr. Huntzberger." I answer looking at him questioningly.

"How is your evening going so far?" he asks politely.

"Just great, but I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back Rory," my mother says as she gives me the look. You know, the 'step-it-up wingman' look. I groan as my mother walks away.

"Hey," Logan says gentler and in the tone of voice he reserves for me, "whats wrong?"

"What are you doing? Talking to us? Now my mother is going to expect that I asked you about her while she was gone and what am I supposed to tell her?" I ask slightly annoyed at the situation.

"You could just tell her I said I'm in love with some one else," he answers while smiling at me. Whenever he flashes his private smile, the one only I see, I fall more in love with him.

"I guess, I just know it's going to break her heart. You know this is all your fault, right?"

"How so?" he asks confused.

"You're the one that asked her to get coffee and you're the one that has to be so charming all the time. Can't you just turn it off?"

"I'm the one that has to be so charming? Do you know the effect you have on men? Every guy in here under the age of 30 wants a chance with you. Can you just turn off your adorableness?" he retorts smiling.

"I guess that's true. We are just an irresistible couple." I smile back.

"A match made in heaven," he pauses to look around and make sure Lorelai wasn't on her way back. "Do you think you could get away tomorrow? I want to spend time with you outside of your grandparents house," he says almost inaudibly.

"I'll do my best, I miss you." I smile up at his deep brown eyes and I can see the torment. He wants to grab my hand and I want him too but we can't.

Lorelai POV

There's something weird going on over there. The way she's looking at him is like she's in love with him. Most people wouldn't be able to tell, but I know my daughter and I've never seen her look at someone like this, not even Dean.

I make my way over to them and you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Maybe that's why Rory is always so uncomfortable when I bring him up; she has a crush on him.

I make a mental note to get over it and never bring him up to her. It must be hard for her having this crush on a man that will never like her back.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long."

"Oh, that's fine, but I'd better be going now, I'm sure my parents will be looking for me. It was great seeing you Lorelai, and Rory, I'll see you on Monday." he says then turns around and leaves.

RORY POV

I love the way he asked if he would see me Monday. My mother probably didn't catch the question in it, but I knew he was asking to see me before Monday. Now all I needed was a good alibi.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey," I greet her with a kiss.

"Hey back." She smiles at me and I feel at home (and not because I am at my home). Her smile always brings me peace.

"So, how did you get away," I ask as I usher her into my apartment, my hand on the small of her back.

"I told her that Paris called me freaking out about the layout for the paper and it has to be to the printers by tonight and that she begged me to come help."

I hated making her lie to her mother; I knew how close they are, but there was no other way and my need for her was greater than any guilt I felt. I can see the pain in her eyes when she talks about her lies to her mother and I attempt to comfort her.

I place my hands on her arms and soothingly rub up and down.

"You know I love you right?" I ask.

"Yeah," her voice breaks, "and I love you too, it's just so hard lying to her like this. I wish I could just come clean but I know I can't. I really have no other choice. If we tell her, you'll get in trouble. And I know I can't just not be with you, so this is what I have to do."

"I'm so sorry Rory, if there was some other way we could be together, I would choose that. What if we do tell her? Do you think she would tell?" I question.

"I don't know, probably not, but I can't take that risk. If you lost your job because of me, I don't think I could live with that. I can live with lying to my mother, besides I'm a teenager, this is what I'm supposed to be doing," she reasons.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if this gets to be too much for you; if you can't live with the lying anymore," I plead as I look into her bright blue eyes.

"I promise, but as long as I'm with you, it will be worth it."

"Do you remember that day when we played favorites?" I ask as we lounge on the couch, my arms wrapped protectively around her small frame, enjoying the other's company.

"Of course, how could I forget our first real conversation?"

"I was just thinking about when you told me I could listen to The Strokes as long as I started listening to better music," I laugh recalling the moment.

"Yeah, what brought that up, I've been teaching you very well about good music?"

"Its just that was the moment I realized that I was falling for you. You were so comfortable around me and I was your teacher. I mean, you called me out on my taste in music and called me a butt-faced miscreant. Not many students would say that to a teacher. No girl has ever talked to me like that, other than my sister."

"I speak my mind, I won't apologize for that."

"I know and I don't want you to. That's one of the things I love most about you."

"Want to know what I love most about you?" she asks with a mischievous look in her eye, but I play along curious.

"Sure."

"You good looks," she smiles, "I mean it's the only reason I'm with you. You're not very funny, and you're definitely not smart. Your looks are all you have going for you."

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"You're welcome," she beams proud of her joke, but then turns serious. "Really, though, I love your eyes, I can always tell your mood by your eyes. And don't even get me started on your smile, and not your smirk, your real smile that only I get to see. Whenever I see that smile, I feel like I'm seeing a hidden treasure that so many people have been searching for, but I've found it and I feel so lucky to have found you."

I lean down and tenderly kiss her, savoring the feeling of having this incredible woman in my arms. How could I have gotten so lucky? I feel like I've found the Holy Grail and it suddenly makes sense that people have been searching for this, because it is more precious that I'd ever imagined.

I never thought I would feel this way about someone, especially as quickly as I have. It sincerely hurts thinking about a life without her in it.

We spend the next few hours just cuddling, making small talk here and there, but mostly just enjoying the feeling of being close to the other.

"When do you have to leave?" I ask fearful she'll answer soon.

"I'm not sure. I told my mom it might take a while."

"Good, I'm not ready to let you go yet. Are you getting hungry?"

"A little bit, but I could wait a little longer."

"Ok, how about a rematch in pool and then I'll make us some food," I propose.

"Trying to humiliate yourself again, Huntz?"

"No, I've been practicing, I'm getting really good."

"We'll see," she mocks as she gets up and heads to the table.

"Want to make this interesting?" she propositions, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"Strip pool?"

"Rory…" I warn.

"I know what you're thinking, but its completely innocent," she smirks, I've been rubbing off on her, but not enough. Ugh, stop thinking like that Logan.

"Fine," I acquiesce, "but this has to stop before we get completely naked."

"Well, that's no fun," she smiles, "but I guess I can live with that rule."

"Great so how exactly does this work?"

"For every ball I get in a pocket, you lose an article of clothing and vice versa."

"Ok, you first."

She, of course hits in two stripped balls just breaking.

"Strip, I mean stripes," she laughs.

I start with my socks (which count as two).

It's my turn now and I only hit in one and she removes her sock.

Her turn, she gets one and I remove my shirt. I notice her blush and smirk. I love how innocent she is.

My turn and I get one ball in the pocket. I expect her to remove her other sock, but much to my surprise, she whips her shirt off over her head.

"What are you doing, you still have a sock?"

"I know, but your shirtless, so I thought it was only fair this way."

Here I am in my apartment with a beautiful girl, whom I love, and she just happens to be shirtless. I'm so mesmerized by her beauty that I miss her making her next shot.

"Logan, you owe me a piece of clothing," she whispers seductively as she makes her way towards me and starts unbuckling my pants. I can feel her breath on my neck and it's driving me wild.

"Rory," I shutter and attack her lips. She eagerly kisses me back, forcing her tongue into my mouth. It is such a turn on when she takes control. We duel for control and my hands ensnarl themselves into her hair and pull her face harder into mine. All the while she is still working on my pants. She finally frees me of the denim and I feel her hands fiddle with the elastic band of my boxers. I pull them away but she doesn't complain.

I lift her onto the edge of the pool table and she wraps her legs around me, pulling me closer to her. I'm losing control and know if I let this go on much longer I won't be able to stop us.

"Rory," I break away and she moves to my neck, "are you sure about this?"

"Hmmmm" she says still attached to my neck. That's all I needed to hear.

I lift her up higher onto my waist then gently lay her down on the green felt of the pool table. Once she is lying down, I start to work on getting her pants off. I get them around her knees and break away from her, moving down to pull them off completely. I pause before I kiss her and just gaze at her beauty.

"What?" she asks panting heavily.

"You're so beautiful." She blushes and I re-attach my lips to hers.

"I've wanted this for so long," she whispers as I trail kisses down her stomach. Once I reach her belly button she arches into me and moans. I attack her lips with mine once more and begin to play with her panties. Just as I'm about to slide them down her phone rings. We both look over to her bag sitting on the counter. I look at her.

"Ignore it." And she attacks my lips with hers. We continue kissing but I leave her panties alone for now. Then her phone rings again.

"You should get it, it might be an emergency." I look into her eyes.

She sighs and I roll off of her and watch her walk over to her purse and grab her phone.

"Its my mom."

"Answer it." She flips the phone open.

"Hey mom…. Wait, what's wrong...Oh my gosh, I'll meet you there."

She hangs up and looks at me, tears in her eyes.

"My grandfather had a heart attack."

I rush to get to her and envelope her in a hug as she cries into my chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I have to go meet them at the hospital," she manages to get out through her tears.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, your grandfather is a fighter," I comfort.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well, I mean, we were…" she trails off blushing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If you honestly think I would expect you to sleep with me after hearing this news, then your crazy."

"I know, but I wanted this and I know you wanted it."

"Hey, we have plenty of time for that. Now go, see your family. Let me know how he is doing when you find out."

"Thank you," she says as she rushes over and puts her clothes on quickly.

Once she's dressed she runs back to me and gives me a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, drive safe."

And then she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week since Logan and I almost had sex and my grandfather had a heart attack. The two were not linked. Luckily my grandfather is going to by okay, it was only a mild heart attack.

But I have been so busy spending time with my family that Logan and I had barely had any time together. Soon it would be Christmas and it would be even harder to get away to see him. I needed to find a way to get to him.

"Hey Rory," my mom greets as she walks into the kitchen as I study at the table, "I have some news."

"What's up mom?"

"Sookie won tickets to see the Bangles in New York this weekend on the radio!"

"No way! That's awesome!" I exclaim genuinely.

"And she asked me to go with her."

"That's so exciting you have to tell me all about it."

"Well, the tickets came with a night in a hotel up there so we'd be leaving Friday night, staying there then going to the show Saturday and coming back after. Would you be okay by yourself?"

Bingo. I smile. "I'm eighteen mom, I can handle a night on my own."

"Ok, are you sure? You could always stay at Lane's."

"No really, that's okay, I think I'll survive one night and I don't want to deal with Mrs. Kim."

"Oh, you're the best," she exclaims and pulls me into a hug. I smile back at her.

I'm excited for her trip with Sookie, she never gets away by herself, but I'm mostly excited because now I can see Logan and I don't even have to lie to her.

The next day I school I stay after class to tell Logan the good news.

"Guess what."

"What?" he asks as I make my way to his desk, and start playing with his tie in my hands.

"My mother is going to a concert with Sookie in New York on Friday night and they're staying the night."

"Really? Who are they seeing?" he asks completely unaware of what I'm hinting at.

"The Bangles, but I was thinking…" I trail off suddenly nervous; "maybe I could stay the night at your place just so I'm not alone," A look of understanding dawns on his face.

"Oh."

"I mean only if you want me to."

"No, of course I want you to. I love it when you're there."

"Great, then I'll see you Friday. I think they're leaving at 3 so I'll come over at 4ish?"

"Yeah that's fine, come as soon as you can. I can't wait," he answers kind of nervously.

"Me either." And then I leave and head to my next class.

Once Friday comes around I'm a bag of nerves. The other times we've gotten close hadn't been pre-meditated; they just happened, but this, we both knew what was going to happen.

I shaved my legs like 3 times making sure they were completely hairless. I lathered them with lotion to make sure they were soft. I put on my sexiest underwear and spent an hour choosing what to wear. Then I brushed my teeth 5 times.

By the time I get to Logan's its already 5 o'clock. He answers the door.

"You're late," he says then pecks me on the lips.

"I know, I'm sorry, it took longer to get ready than usual." I apologize and I know he knows I'm nervous.

"Well, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I follow him into the kitchen.

"So I made us some food and I thought we could watch a movie maybe."

"Yeah, sure, it smells delicious."

We sit silently at the table. I'm only moving my food around on my plate and he is eating really slowly.

"Rory," he starts and I immediately know where this is going, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can still stay the night, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No!" I all but yell, "I want to, it's just, weird. We both know what's going to happen tonight. The other times we almost…were unexpected.'

"Well how do we make this less weird?" he asks.

"I don't know."

He gets up and grabs my hand to pull me up.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear then kisses me softly.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks, still whispering. I shake my head no and he slowly starts backing away pulling me with him and he walks up the stairs.

We walk into his room and he shuts the door behind us. Slowly he kisses me and we start to sway as if we're dancing, but there's no music.

"You realize this is only the second time I've been in your room?"

"Hmm," he responds as he kisses me softly along my jaw.

Then he lowers me onto his bed and hovers over me.

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asks one final time.

I simply nod and look deep into his eyes.

I wake up smiling a few hours later and glance at the clock. It reads 10:43. Wfinally made love and it was everything I could have ever hoped for. I look at the sleeping form beside me whose arm is draped over my stomach.

He was so perfect to me the whole time, making sure I was comfortable and that he wasn't hurting me. It was perfect in every way. I snuggle into his side and plant soft kisses on his chest.

I see his eyes slowly open and smile at me.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He then looks over at the window.

"It's snowing," he says, just barely above a whisper.

"Of course it is." He looks at me confused. "Good things happen when it snows," I answer his unspoken question.

Then his face lights up and jolts out of bed and puts clothes on. "Get dressed, I have an idea."

"Logan, I just want to lay here with you."

"No, you'll like this, I swear."

He leaves the room and I get up and go into his closet. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and make my way downstairs to see him filling a thermos with hot chocolate and gathering blankets. He sees me and walks over, giving me a quick kiss.

"You look so good in my clothes."

"What are you doing babe?"

"We're going out. I know we never get to leave the apartment but its almost 11:30 at night so I think we'll be okay and I don't even care right now. Grab a pair of boots out of the closet." He is so excited; I can't wait to see what he has planned.

We leave five minutes later. Even though I'm bundled up in his sweats, coat and boots, I'm still cold so I wrap my arms around his waste and mold my body to fit his and he wraps his free arm around me. The other is carrying two blankets, a lantern and thermos.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll know when we get there."

We walk a few blocks and cross the street and enter a park. We walk maybe 100 more yards and he lets go of me to lay down the blanket. He sits down and pats the spot next to him. I do as I'm told and sit. He throws the other blanket over us and lies back, looking up.

I follow, resting my head on his chest, he wraps his arms around me and I look up. The stars are so big and beautiful.

"This is amazing," I comment.

"I told you that you would love it." I can feel his smile spread across his face.

We lie there silently for a while, until I finally break it.

"This is the best night of my life."

"Me too babe, me too." Then he kisses me softly.

A few minutes later, I start to shiver and he holds me closer.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asks lovingly.

"Not quite yet. Everything is so perfect right now. I don't want to move or I'm afraid it will all fall apart."

"Nothing could break us up Rory, I swear to you that I'm here for you, always."

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find someone like you, but here you are, real, and in love with me too. I feel so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." I shiver. "And you're cold. We should go in."

"Ok," I concede.

Once we get back to his apartment we go straight to his bedroom and climb into bed, relishing in the warmth of the comforter. I slip my clothes off under the covers and shiver.

"Why are you taking you clothes off if you're still cold?" he asks.

"I want to feel you skin on mine; I don't want something as stupid as fabric in between us."

He smiles and removes his clothes as well and pulls me into his arms.

"You're right," he says quietly, "this is much better."

I drift off to sleep in the arms of the man I love, feeling overjoyed.

When I wake up I roll over expecting to find him lying there, instead, the bed next to me is empty. I get up slowly and find the button-down shirt he was wearing the night before and slip it on.

As soon as I open the door the smell of bacon and pancakes waft up the stairs from the kitchen. I slowly make my way down to see the man who has stolen my heart flipping pancakes.

Its like he senses my presence and looks up with a smile on his face.

"You look so sexy in my clothes," he says before he leans down and kisses me gently.

"Not as sexy as you."

"No, much sexier." We smile at each other, just staring into the other's eyes for what feels like an eternity.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Starving." I answer; I hadn't eaten much last night since I was so nervous.

"Good." And he returns to his place behind the stove. I instantly miss his touch and I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waste. He places his unoccupied hand on top of mine.

"Last night," I begin then place soft kisses on his back, "was perfect," I finish.

"You have no idea."

We sit down on the couch and eat our breakfast while we cuddle, neither of us being able to stand the thought of sitting in separate chairs at the table. I still feel tired, so after we finish I lay my head in his lap and doze off while he plays with my hair.

The day passes, us never getting dressed, just spending time together.

"Want to go upstairs?" Logan asks looking down at my face in his lap. I nod and he picks me up and carried me over his shoulder up to his room.

He lays me on his bed and we made love again, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

I wake up to the sound of my phone chiming with a new text message. I crawl out from under Logan's arm and read it, smiling as I do.

Climbing back into bed I trail kisses down his jaw, hoping to wake him up.

His eyes flutter open and he smiles.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of waking up next to you."

"Well, it's a good thing I can spend another night here and you'll being waking up to my face again tomorrow."

"What?" he says excitedly, "I thought your mom was coming home tonight."

"Well, apparently they are having so much fun and the concert won't end until really late, so they just decided it would be easier to stay another night." I smile.

"That just made my year," he says then kisses me hard on the lips.

And then we…well, you know.


	19. Chapter 19

I walk down the halls of Chilton smiling. The past two and a half months of my life have been perfect. Logan and I were stronger than ever and our relationship was almost in the clear; I graduate at the end of May. I can't believe we've been together this long, it feels like the time has flown by. Every minute I spend with him I fall more and more in love.

Once I reach my locker, I grab my planner and find today's date, prepared to write down a few things I need to remember to do. That's when it hits me, its March10. I had been so caught up in school and Logan, I hadn't even realized that the whole month of February had passed by and I never got my period.

No, its probably just late, I mean February is a short month and maybe my cycle just got off a bit. But wait, I usually start at the beginning of the month. I've never heard of someone's period being a month late.

I slam my locker shut, forgetting about my books and slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the floor, hugging my knees. I bury my head in my arms and silently sob. Luckily there aren't very many people in this hallway to notice.

What am I going to do? We had always been so careful. How did this happen? How am I going to tell Logan? How am I going to tell my mom? She's going to freak. She didn't even know I was seeing someone.

I knew it was too good to be true. Everything had been too easy thus far. Logan and I had never been in real danger of being caught, but it would appear we were just putting off the inevitable. Fate always has a way of catching up with you.

I hear the late bell ring and I decide I had better get to class, no reason to make my day any worse by getting a detention. Although I'm pretty sure I could get out of it considering I'm carrying the teacher's child.

I'm carrying a child. Inside me right now there's a baby, growing and I was completely unaware of it until now. Who knows how long I've been pregnant? I have to take a test and then see a doctor.

I finally reach Logan's classroom and I pause as I reach for the doorknob. What am I going to say? He'll know something is up. Do I tell him I think I might be pregnant or do I wait until I take the test? I don't think I can take the test alone, I'm too afraid.

"Ms. Gilmore," he greets me as I enter the room, "you're late."

"I know…I….um…I'm sorry," I answer distractedly. I can see on his face that he is worried, but I just turn around and take my seat.

Class goes by and I don't hear a word he says. I don't even know what he's talking about. All I am thinking is how hard it's going to be keeping the fact that I'm carrying his child from the school. I obviously didn't do this on my own and people are going to ask who the father is. I can't very well say that he is my English teacher.

I'm broken out of my daze by the sound of the bell and Logan's voice asking me to stay behind. I stay seated and he walks over to me, locking the door on his way. He sits in the desk in front of me, turning to face me, grabbing my hands in his.

"Why were you late today? Is everything ok?" he asks, a worried expression on his face, and I know I have to tell him.

"I was late because…I…am late," I answer, hoping he would understand the double meaning. He didn't.

"What do you mean? I know you were late but why?"

"No. Logan. I…" I pause willing my self to say what I have to say, "I'm _late._" Then it dawns on him and I feel like I just ruined his life with those two words.

"Are…" he stutters, "are you sure? I mean these things happen, sometimes women are late and its nothing."

"Logan, I'm over a month late," I say as I squeeze his hands.

"Ok…well…ok."

"Ok? How is this ok? I might be pregnant and all you have to say is ok?"

"Well, obviously this isn't the best time, but if we take a test and its positive, I'll be here for you and our baby. If we take a test and its negative, I'll still be here for you. I love you."

"Thank you for saying that. Its what I needed to hear," I say as I hug him and tears come to my eyes.

"Of course Rory, I mean it too. What are you doing this afternoon? Do you want to take the test at my place?" he asks holding my tight in his arms. I nod against his chest.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and now I'm riding in sitting in Logan's car outside a drug store while he goes in and gets the pregnancy tests. He's being so amazing. He saw how nervous I was and he offered to get them himself. I told him to get three and a jug of Sunny D so I would have enough pee to take all three at the same time.

"Success," he proclaims as he climbs in the car, a bag in one hand and a gallon on Sunny D in the other. "Start drinking," he says, handing me the juice.

By the time we get to his place I'm about ready to explode. I drank almost half the jug of juice in the short car ride home and felt a little queasy, but I wasn't sure if it was because I drank it too fast or I was just so nervous.

"I'm ready," I tell Logan as we walk into his apartment. He smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Logan, I don't want you to watch me pee," I smile for what feels like the first time all day.

"Ok, but if you are pregnant I'm going to be seeing much worse when you deliver," he reasons.

"I know, but I think I can still pee by myself."

I walk into the bathroom and open the tests and get them all ready. After I've done the deed, I leave the bathroom to see a nervous Logan, but there's something else in his face that I can't quite place, it kind of looks like excitement. Could he really want me to be pregnant?

"So," he starts, coming up to me and pecking my lips, "now we wait?"

"Yes, now we wait, five minutes."

"Ok," he smiles.

"Why are you smiling? We're about to find out for sure that I'm pregnant and you're smiling? This is not good Logan. How are we going to tell people that I got pregnant by my English teacher?" I ask angrily.

"I'm sorry," he says, the smile dropping from his face for a moment, and then reappearing, "I can't lie to you and tell you the prospect of you carrying my child doesn't excite me. I know the timing isn't perfect…"

"Perfect?" I interrupt him, "the timing is horrendous."

"I know, but I want to have children with you Rory. I know we haven't talked much about our future, but I always saw children in it. I guess I just see this as starting early."

"What about your job? If people find out you're the father, you'll get fired."

"Yeah, but I was going to go back to work for my father eventually, so I'll just go back early."

"Logan," I pause, knowing how much he hated working for his father and realizing how much he must love me if he's willing to go back early, "I could never ask you to leave something you love for me."

"I know you wouldn't, but I would, because I'd be leaving something I love for someone I love more," he says, kissing me softly.

"Well, I don't think it will come to that, because I'm almost done with school and then we can be normal couple."

Then we hear the kitchen timer we had set for five minutes go off and we both look towards the bathroom.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm more ready now than I was 5 minutes ago," I confess, comforted by his words.

We walk into the bathroom hand in hand and look at the tests. All three say the same thing: positive.

Much to my surprise, Logan pulls me into a tight hug and I wrap my arms around his neck. I'm freaking out on the inside, but when I saw those tests that said positive, a little jolt of excitement ran through me.

He grabs my face in his hands and whispers, "I love you," before kissing me hard on the lips.

"I love you too," I say back, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Rory, everything is going to be ok," he comforts.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared, I mean, I am, but I'm crying because I'm kind of happy."

"So, what are we going to do?" he asks as we make our way to the couch, our bodies never losing contact.

"Well, we should go to the doctor, to make sure everything is ok and find out how far along I am. But there's a problem…" I trail off.

"What?"

"My insurance is through my mother and I can't very well go to a gynecologist without her finding out."

"No, its fine, I'll pay for the appointments, all of them."

"Logan, I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not? I'm the reason you're pregnant in the first place," he says and I can see him beating himself up on the inside.

"Its not your fault and what happened to the excited guy I was hugging 2 minutes ago?"

"That guy realized that he just ruined your life. You're only 18 and you're pregnant. All those opportunities you had before are gone now and it is my fault."

"Hey," I turn his face to mine, "my life is far from ruined. I have all the same opportunities, but now, I'll just have you and this little one," I pat my stomach, "with me."

"But now you're tied down to me for your whole life. What if you decide you don't want to be with me, like I said, you're 18, what if you find someone else?"

"Logan, there is no one else for me. I know I'm young, but I've always been mature for my age and I know what I want. I want you and now, I want this baby."

"Ok, just promise me that if you want out, you'll tell me. I can take it, or at least I can survive."

"I promise, but its not going to happen."

"I love you so much Rory and I mean it when I say I'm here for you. Even if you need me to run to the grocery store in the middle of the night and get you something you crave and bring it to you in Stars Hollow, I will."

"Good to know." I smile and lean in to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

It's Tuesday and we have our doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm so nervous I can barely eat. Things have been weird with my mom lately. She knows something is up and she's asked me about it a few times, but I've been able to avoid it, using schoolwork as an excuse for being so closed off.

I feel so uncomfortable everywhere I go, like people know my secret. The only place I can relax is at Logan's. He has been so helpful through this all. I don't think I could do this without him. Every day I go to school early in order to spend some time with him before class; it helps me get through my day.

"Hey," he greets me when I shut the door of this classroom, kissing me on the forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok, just a little nauseas." So far my morning sickness hasn't been too terrible, I just feel nauseas, I never actually throw up.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something."

"You can just hold me, that always makes me feel better." At my request he pulls me into his arms and I melt into him, relaxing for the first time since I left his place last night.

"Every time you hold me, I just feel like everything is ok," I say into his chest.

"I know, I can feel how tense you are all the time and then when we're together, your muscles just relax. I like that I can help in that way. I feel like I'm so powerless sometimes."

"You make all the difference."

We stand there for a few minutes, basking in the feel of the other's body on our own.

"So, the doctor's appointment is tomorrow. Are you ready?" he asks as he lovingly caresses my hair.

"I'm so nervous. I can barely eat."

"Rory," he warns, "you have to eat."

"I know, and I am, it's just hard because I'm nervous and nothing smells good to me anymore. I've been craving apples but there are no apples in my house and my mother would know something was up if I bought some."

"I'll get you some. Come over today and I'll have so many apples you'll think my family owns orchards instead of newspapers."

"You're the best baby daddy a girl could wish for."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the clock and pull back from him, instantly missing the contact, but knowing if we stay that way someone will catch us.

"People will be here soon, we'd better unlock the door," I say, my hands resting on his waist.

"Ok," he kisses me once more than makes his way to the door, unlocking it as I take my usual seat.

A few more minutes pass before people start to show up and we spend them looking at each other from across the room.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I don't really pay attention in any of my classes, content just thinking about the future and what it will hold. How will my mom react once we tell her about us? We decided to wait until after I graduate to tell her about the baby and then I'll tell her about Logan. That way he hopefully won't get in trouble. I wonder if we're going to have a girl or a boy? I really want a girl, but mostly, I just want him or her to be healthy.

When I get to Logan's that afternoon I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in all day. He'd given me a key almost a month ago, so I let myself in.

"Logan?" I shout and don't receive an answer. Maybe I beat him here. I took the bus because he had a short staff meeting, but I figured he would get here first. I make myself comfortable and lie down on the couch. Before I know it I'm being woken up with a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologizes.

"No," I sit up, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm glad you woke me or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Actually, that's a lie, lately all I want to do is sleep."

"I brought you something," he smiles mischievously holding up a bag full of apples.

I throw my arms around him, "You're the best! I'm starving!" I grab the bag and wash an apple before digging in. He just looks at me adoringly.

"You are so beautiful," he says sitting on the couch still.

"Please, I'm shoving my face full of apples," I say, my mouth full, leaning on the counter top.

"Its cute. I'm excited for our appointment tomorrow."

"Me too, but anxious, I hope everything is okay with the baby."

"I'm sure everything is fine," he assures me as I snuggle into him on the couch.

"Have you thought about whether you want a boy or girl?" I ask curiously.

"I'll be happy with either one, but I wouldn't mind a mini-Rory running around with you blue eyes and porcelain skin and brown hair."

"No, blonde, she would have to have your blonde hair. What about names?"

"Rory, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"I know, but we can choose names for each and then narrow it down when we find out. I like Madison for a girl."

"That's cute and we could call her Maddie. And there's always Lorelai."

"Yeah, but what would we call her? My mom is Lorelai and I'm Rory, what else is there?"

"Lori," he answers quickly.

"Wait a second, you've thought about this before," I accuse, "no way did you come up with that off the top of your head."

"Well, I've had a week to think about our baby and of course I've thought of names. But honestly, I thought about this before I knew you were pregnant," he confesses.

I look at him lovingly, tears in my eyes, "Oh my gosh, you've thought about baby names before, and not just hypothetical baby names, you thought about baby names for _our_ children."

He smiles, "I told I thought about having children with you."

"I know, but that was just having children in the future, we'll get there when we get there, but you actually thought about names which is commitment. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." I lean in and kiss him.

The door opening interrupts us.

"Logan, mate, you will never believe who I just met," an Australian voice calls out.

We break apart and stand to greet him.

"Oh, sorry mate," Finn begins then notices my outfit, "ooh, kinky, I never figured you as a role player Gilmore, but the school girl look definitely works for you."

I had come straight from school so I was still wearing my uniform. We hadn't told Finn or Collin that I was Logan's student yet, but I have a feeling Finn is about to figure it out.

He takes in the awkward looks on our faces and the Chilton crest on my shirt and it hits him.

"Oh my gosh. You're his student?" he looks at me, "she's your student?" he looks at Logan.

"Yes," Logan answers, wrapping his arm protectively around me. "We didn't mean for this to happen, we just fell in love."

"Ok," Finn says, "now let me tell you about you about this girl I met, she's a red head, mate!"

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back," I say and head towards the bathroom.

I close the door but I can still hear them talking even when Finn lowers his voice, "What are you thinking Logan?"

"Finn…" Logan starts.

"No, I get that you love her, but you could lose your job if you get caught. Remember when you told us you wanted to be a teacher? You were so excited and happy when your Dad let you do it. Are you willing to give that up to be with her?"

Tears come to my eyes; I hate these pregnancy hormones, not to mention I'm nervous to hear Logan's answer.

"Yes. She is everything to me Finn and I would rather work at HPG and be with her than teach for the rest of my life without her."

"Ok, I just hope you mean that. So back to this girl…"

I can't believe Logan feels that way. All he had to do was tell him that I'm pregnant and Finn would understand why he's with me, but he didn't even bring that up. It makes me feel like he's with me for me and not just because of the baby.

Finn hangs out with us for a while, telling us about the red head he met at a bar last night and how she is the love of his life.

After he leaves, I pull Logan into a tight hug.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too, but what brought this on? I mean I know pregnant women have mood swings but…"

"Shut up," I slap him on his arm, "I heard your conversation with Finn while I was in the bathroom."

A look of understanding washes over him, "I meant every word."

"I know."


	21. Chapter 21

The appointment came faster than I expected. Every day since I found out I was pregnant had seemed to move in slow motion, but today flew by in the blink of an eye and now I was sitting in the waiting room with Logan.

His leg was bouncing up and down and he held onto my hand tightly. Seeing him so nervous calmed me. Yesterday I was the one freaking out and today he is. I was more excited than nervous now. I wanted to see my baby. I know I probably wouldn't be able to make out what it looked like, but just seeing something would make this all so much more real.

Finally the nurse called us back.

"Is this your first?" she asks as she brings us to a room.

"Yeah," I smile, "is it that obvious?"

"No, I just can tell the difference between the experienced from the first-timers," she smiles and hands me a robe. "Go ahead and change into this and the doctor will be in with you soon." And then she was gone.

"Do you want me to leave or turn around?" Logan asks and I look at him confused.

"You have seen me naked before you know? Its kind of what got us here" I remind him.

"I know I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You're cute," I laugh and start undressing.

Once I changed I took a seat on the examination table. Logan comes and stands next to me and grabs my hand. He wraps his free arm around my shoulders, pulls me close and kisses me on the temple.

I'm nervous now and Logan knows it, his touch trying to comfort me. I don't know what to expect. Then the door opens and the doctor walks in. He's an older man I would say late forties with salt and pepper hair. Logan was surprised when he saw the older gentleman walk in; I'm sure he expected a woman, but this guy came highly recommended when I did my research.

"Hi, Rory, I'm Doctor Miller," he said reaching to shake my hand, "and you must be daddy." He reaches for Logan's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Logan," Logan answers shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you two. So, how have you been feeling Rory?"

"Um, kind of weird. The morning sickness hasn't been too bad; mostly I just feel nauseas, never actually throwing up. I guess I just feel different. Not bad, just not normal."

"Well, that _is_ normal. Women, especially in their first pregnancy talk about just an odd feeling, especially in their first trimester when they're getting used to the idea of a baby being inside them," he comforts. "Do you have any idea when you conceived?"

"Um, not really, I think it was sometime in the middle of January. I had my period that month, but not in February."

"Ok, well, lets go ahead and do an ultrasound and we can find out how far along you are and also, we can estimate a due date. So go ahead and lay back and I'm going to put this gel on you and your baby will be on this screen."

Logan, still holding my hand looks at me, his eyes full of excitement.

"Will we me able to hear a heartbeat?" I ask curiously.

"Depending on how far along you are, yeah. If you conceived in January like you guessed, we should be able to find one."

Logan and I waited with baited breath as he moved the wand thingy around my abdomen. Then he stops and a faint thump thump thump comes over the speakers. Tears come to my eyes (I seem to be crying a lot lately). I look up to see Logan's eyes shimmering with tears too. He looks at me and kisses me on the head.

"I love you," he whispers in my hair.

"So, that's your baby, everything looks good, he or she looks healthy and I would say you are about 10 weeks. Which means you'll be due around September 15th. Would you like a picture?" he asks and we both nod eagerly, "Ok, then, I'll leave you two alone while I go get that printed."

"I can't believe that's our baby," Logan says as soon as the doctor left.

"I know; it's beautiful."

"You're so amazing." He leans down and kisses my head again, squeezing my hand.

Seeing our baby on that screen, I fell in love. I never understood when parents talked about love at first sight, but now I understand completely. I love this little baby so much already.

A minute or two later, Doctor Miller came back with two pictures in his hand and gave them to us.

"So do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, should she still be drinking coffee? I've heard that its not good for the baby." Logan asks and I glare at him.

"Actually, just try and limit it to one cup a day and the baby will be fine. There is no research that has proven anything specifically bad about pregnant women drinking coffee, but that's usually my advice just to be safe."

"What about pre-natal vitamins, where do we get those and which are the best ones?" Logan asks again. It's cute how curious he is.

The doctor gives us his recommendation and answers a few more of Logan's questions before he leaves and I get dressed.

"You sure were curious today," I joke as we're sitting in the car on our way to his place.

"I know, I just want to make sure we're doing everything right for this baby."

"I know; it was sweet." I smile adoringly and grab his hand.

By the time we reach his apartment I'm exhausted. I told my mother I had a newspaper meeting and then a project to work on with a group so I would be home pretty late. All I want to do was go upstairs and sleep in Logan's arms, but I doubt my mother would believe that I'm spending the night with some stranger from a group.

"I just want to take a little nap," I say to Logan as I make my way to his couch, "wake me up in an hour."

"Ok." He smiles and kisses me.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I lie down and fall asleep the second my head hits his lap. He gently strokes my hair and I feel safe. I wake later with my head resting on a pillow and not Logan's lap. I look over into the kitchen and see him messing with pots and pans, cooking dinner.

I get up slowly and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest. He lifts my hand and kisses it softly.

"I was just about to wake you up, I swear."

"Its ok, I needed to sleep a little longer. I'm just so tired all the time."

"I know, I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"No, its ok, that's just normal. Pregnant women are always saying how tired they are and I finally understand."

"Are you hungry?"

I nod, "starving."

"Good, I'm making dinner and then I'll drive you home."

"Logan, I can take the bus."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of you being on public transportation late at night, I never have."

"Fine, if it means I get to spend more time with you I can let you drive me."

"Thank you, it will make me feel so much better. Dinners almost done, why don't you go try and get some more rest and I'll get you when it's done."

I lie down on the couch but never fall asleep.

"Rory," Logan whispers, gently rubbing my back, "dinner is done, come eat."

I get up and sit at the table and he brings me a plate with chicken and vegetables and mashed potatoes. I immediately dig in because I'm starving. I just couldn't get enough food lately.

"You're not eating enough," Logan says worried.

"Its not that I don't eat, I just always want more and sometimes I don't eat breakfast because when I leave home I feel too nauseas to eat but then once I get to school I'm hungry," I say, my mouth full.

"Please eat more; if not for me, for the baby," he begs.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Thank you," he says and he starts to eat.

When we're done eating he takes me home. We don't talk much until we get right outside of Stars Hollow.

"What am I going to tell my mom when she sees your car?"

"Just tell her someone from your group gave you a ride home."

"Ok, I guess that works" We pull into my drive way and I know my mom is looking out the window.

"I should go in," I say and lean in and kiss him.

"I know, just remember to get some sleep and eat. I love you." He kisses me once more.

"I love you too."

I climb out and walk into my house

"Who was that Rory?"

"Who? Oh, you mean the car? Someone from my group gave me a ride home."

"Is he cute?"

"What makes you think it was a guy?"

"Nobody would drive you all the way to Stars Hollow if they weren't hoping to date you. I guess it could have been some confused girl, but a guy just makes more sense. So, is he cute?"

"Yeah," I say trying to find a way out of this conversation, "I guess, but I'm not really interested in him."

"Why not? You and Dean broke up almost a year ago, you should at least go on a date with this guy."

"Mom, I don't think he's interested in me, he was just being nice."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Mom, I'm going to bed, I'm tired," I say being completely honest with her for the first time in days.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Yeah."

I retreat to my bedroom, falling asleep the second my head hits the pillow. I wake up the next morning feeling nauseas, but not my usually nausea, I think I'm going to throw up. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach, which were limited to begin with. I clean myself up and start to get ready for the day.

"Hey beautiful," Logan greets me, kissing me on the cheek when I walk into his classroom. "Did you eat already?"

"No, I actually threw up this morning, I feel so gross."

"Aww, Rory I'm sorry. But look," he says gesturing to his desk, "I brought you food. I got danishes, bagels, muffins, and apples of course. I wasn't sure what you or the baby would want.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "this is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. You are going to be an amazing father," I whisper and kiss his cheek as he smiles. I walk over to the desk and grab an apple.

"Babe, you have to eat more than that," he begs.

"I'm just afraid if I do I'll get sick."

"I know, but you have to, for the baby."

"Fine," I say and grab a bagel angrily, taking a bite, "happy?"

"Rory, I don't want you to be mad at me, I just want you and the baby to be healthy."

"I know, I know, it's just hard."

"I know its hard on you, I wish I could make it easier."

"Just hold me," I beg and he pulls me into his arm. The bell rings and he starts putting the food in a grocery bag.

"This was really sweet of you," I say once more.

"Nah, I want to take care of you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now take your seat Miss Gilmore," he fakes an authoritative voice, but I do as I'm told.

Class goes by slowly and I don't pay attention in the slightest. I just watch Logan teach and contemplate what it will be like to see him with our child. I picture him playing in the yard, pushing him or her on the swing, coaching their soccer team. He really is going to be the best father in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

After our appointment yesterday, I realized that I haven't told Lane yet. I waited until after the appointment just to make sure everything was ok, but now I wanted to tell my best friend. Of course I wanted to tell my mom too, but that was out of the question.

"So," I begin as Lane and I sit on the bridge at the duck pond, "I have some news, its pretty big, actually, it's huge."

"What is it Rory? You're scaring me."

"I'm…" I pause, suddenly afraid of her reaction, "I'm pregnant."

She stares at me blankly.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive, I've been to the doctor and everything, I've heard it's heartbeat," I answer, placing my hand on my stomach that seemed to be getting bigger everyday.

"Have you told Logan? I mean, he should know, unless, you're not going to keep it."

"What? Lane! Of course I'm keeping it and of course he knows. He bought the tests and took me to the doctors. He's been so amazing through this all," I reply sharply, hurt by just the thought of killing my baby.

"What are you going to do? You're still in high school and…" she pauses, pretending to think, "yeah, he's still you teacher."

I'm actually starting to get angry. I figured she wouldn't be ask excited as we were, but I didn't expect her to be this negative.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't realize that my life is never going to be the same? Trust me, Lane, I know that, but what else am I supposed to do? Huh? I love this baby, Logan loves this baby, and we're going to raise it together. I graduate soon and then he won't be my teacher and we can move in together and be a normal couple. I know the situation isn't ideal, but I'm kind of, no, I am excited about this baby. It's a little piece of me and him and its perfect in every way," I finish angrily as tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rory, you know I'll support you, I was just so shocked. I mean, I knew you two were…but I just never expected this to happen."

"I know, me either, but now that it has, I'm ok with it."

"So, how far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks, I'm due in September."

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to be a mom?"

"I know, its weird right, but I already feel like a mom."

"Well, because you are."

The rest of our conversation went smoothly, she asked me what it was like to be pregnant and I told her about it all, the good and bad. It felt so good to have a girlfriend to talk to about this. I knew I could talk to Logan, but he was always so protective and apologetic because he thinks it's his fault. I just needed someone to listen to me vent and Lane was the best at that.

It's been almost a month since that first doctor's appointment and now we were getting ready for out next one. I had gotten considerably bigger, but not big enough that anyone would suspect I'm pregnant. They probably just think I'm getting fat. Tristan was the first to bring up the possibility of course.

"So Mary, I've noticed you've been filling out lately, not so virginal anymore?"

"Shut up Tristan," I snap back, not in the mood to be accosted by him on my way to class or ever.

"Touchy, hormones got you down?"

"Tristan, I'm not pregnant, and if I were it would none of your business."

"Does farm boy know? I'm sure he'll be a great father, teaching your kid how to plow the fields and whittle."

I just keep walking ignoring his inane comments. I needed Logan. Unfortunately, I was later than usual due to morning sickness; normally I wouldn't even see Tristan until he came into class.

"I'm not pregnant," I practically shout, and the whole hallway turns to me awkwardly. They don't stare for too long, before the turn back to their own conversations.

"Whatever you say Mary, or I guess I should come up with a new name?"

I continue to ignore him and walk into Logan's classroom, noting the worry in his eyes because I wasn't here earlier. Then I catch his worry turn to anger as he hears Tristan bothering me about being pregnant.

"Tristan," I warn, "give it a rest. I'm not pregnant, ok? Why can't you understand that?"

"Whatever you say Mary. Whatever you say," and then he stops talking to me, at least for now.

Class starts and Logan begins the discussion on _The Scarlet Letter_ the book we are supposed to be reading. Even though I've read it before, Logan will sometimes read it to me while I lie in his arms.

"So, tell me, why do you think the people sew the 'A' on Hester Prynne's clothes?" Logan asks the class.

"I think it was to punish her and there is no better punishment that public humiliation," Tristan answers, "and now, people would know who she is. Wouldn't life be easier if we all wore a letter telling people what kind of person we are?"

"But then you would have no need to get to know a person," I retort, annoyed by his statement.

"Don't kid yourself Mary. We already judge each other by outward appearances."

"No, that's just you, Tristan, some of us like to get to know people for who they are on the outside."

"Ok guys," Logan interrupts, "lets cool it down. You both made some valid points, which made me think. What would your letter be?" he asks rhetorically, but Tristan takes it as a chance to brag.

"H, for handsome," he boasts and I scoff. "Don't say you didn't think of it. And I think we all know what your letter would be don't we? P, for pregnant."

The room erupts into whispered conversations and I can see Logan fuming through the tears that have filled my eyes.

"Mr. Dugrey. Hallway. Now," he barks.

Logan accidently leaves the door slightly ajar when he speaks to Tristan so the whole class can hear.

"I don't know if you thought that was funny, but it wasn't. It was extremely rude and inappropriate," Logan speaks vehemently. I can tell he is trying to contain his rage.

"You have no right to talk about a woman like that. Do you realize the rumors you just started? Everyone is school is going to think she is pregnant now and she is going to have to deal with the whole school talking about her behind her back."

Ok, Logan, calm down, don't give us away, I try sending him messages through my mind.

They come in a few seconds later and I can see Tristan in annoyed. He never gets in trouble and to be embarrassed like that in front of the entire class, I knew he wasn't going to take it well.

The rest of class went smoothly, only slightly awkward. As everyone was leaving, I hung back so I could talk to Logan about what happened.

"Are you ok?" I ask once the last person has left.

"I should be asking you that?"

"I'm fine, you were so angry, I just wanted to make sure you've calmed down."

"Of course I was angry Rory, he was talking so terribly about you."

"I know, but I can take it, I just didn't want you to give us away."

He wraps me in my arms and kisses my head, "I'm sorry, I'll try not kill him next time I see him."

"Ok, and if you do, just make sure you dispose of the body well, no need to get sloppy after we've made it this far," I joke and he smiles and everything feels good again. His smile does that to me.

"I have to get to class now."

"Ok, I love you. Tell me if people give you a hard time."

"I love you too, but don't worry I can handle it."

I was wrong. I always thought I could be strong like my mother and handle people talking about me behind my back, but I'm no Lorelai Gilmore. This is the worst part of my pregnancy so far. Every time I walked into a room people would stop talking and look at me and I knew they were just talking about me.

I had heard so many rumors about me, all of which were untrue. I'd heard that the baby was actually Tristan's and he was angry that I didn't want him to be a part of the baby's life. I'd also heard that I didn't know whom the father was and that it could be either Tristan's or Deans. I didn't care too much about the rumors; I was just hoping no one accidently told the truth, that I was pregnant with a teacher's baby.

When I get home I throw my bag on my floor and collapse on my bed, letting out an exhausted sigh.

Today had literally been the worst day of my life and I didn't want to tell Logan. I knew he would be furious and I didn't want him to get all protective and then do or say something that would expose us as a couple. I would just have to deal with this on my own. If my mother could do it, I could too.


	23. Chapter 23

School had been increasingly hard ever since Tristan announced to the English class that I was pregnant. Of course no one knew for sure, but there were enough rumors floating around the school to make my life hell. It bothered me, but I tried to keep how much it bothered me from Logan. I knew he had heard the rumors and I didn't want to burden him with my feelings when I knew he was having a hard time with them too.

The annoyance that was school had been put on hold when it came time for our second doctor's appointment. Everything was perfect with the baby and he or she was even starting to look like a baby. Seeing my baby made the all the sideways glances and whispered rumors I was enduring at school completely worth it.

Logan's apartment was like my escape. It was the one place I could unbutton my

pants (that were getting tighter by the day) without people questioning me.

"Have you thought of any more names?" I ask as I lie on Logan's lap after our appointment. "We talked about girl names, but we never came up with any boy names."

"I don't know. I like the names Spencer and Tyler. But I'm not crazy about them."

"I was thinking Holden. You know, like in _Catcher in the Rye_? It is your favorite book," I suggest.

"I like it, and I love that you suggested that."

"Wait," I pause thinking, "Holden Huntzberger? That's too cutesy. I love that it's a character from your favorite book, but I'm not digging the alliteration." Then I notice him looking at me. "What?"

"Huntzberger?"

"Well, yeah," I say surprised, "I just figured, you're the father, why wouldn't this baby have your last name? I mean," I pause worried, "if you are okay with it?" It's kind of a statement, but mostly a question.

"No, that's fine, it's perfect. I just thought you would want Gilmore because I mean, we're not married, and it would be easier to keep you and I a secret for longer that way. Once you put my name on that birth certificate, people are going to know."

That hurt. Did he think I wanted to hide us forever? Did he not want to marry me someday?

"I guess," I say timidly. He notices my mood change.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought…one day…it's dumb," I back away.

"No, tell me."

"I just thought that one day we would get married and then I would change my name to Huntzberger and we could be a family. But I guess…" I trail off.

"Rory," he grabs my face in his hands, "of course I want to marry you one day. I just didn't want to scare you. You're still young and I don't want you to feel like you're tied down to me because you're having my child."

"What if I want to be tied down to you? Because, I do."

He smiles, "I want to be tied down to you too."

He kisses me gently, but I deepen it. I pull him down so he is lying on top of me. My hands find their way up his shirt and I feel his muscular back. His hands move under my shirt and rest on my small baby bump.

"I love you," he whispers next to my ear then moves his mouth to my neck where he starts gently sucking. Then, all of the sudden he falls off the couch. I look down to see him lying on the floor laughing and I start to laugh.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I fell."

"I can see that, but how?"

"Well, I was trying not to put too much pressure on you, I don't want to hurt the baby, but then I lost my balance and here I am."

"I don't think you could hurt the baby."

"I just want to be careful."

"I know, but maybe we should move this upstairs. Your bed is much bigger than this couch."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

We make our way upstairs his arms wrapped around my torso the whole time. Then he lowers me onto his bed.

"Where were we?" he asks huskily and he leans in, attaching his lips to mine.

"So, Holden is out?" he asks as we lie in bed after our lovemaking.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it just doesn't sound good with your last name."

"That's okay, not much does. And I'd rather our child have my last name than be named Holden."

"That's not true, I think Logan Huntzberger sounds great and so do Lori and Maddie," I tell him.

"And Rory," he says kissing me.

"mmm…that does sound good," I say reciprocating the kiss.

"You know that I want to marry you right?" he asks, trying to reassure me.

"Yes, of course. And I don't want us to be a secret when this little one is born," I say patting my stomach. "I want him or her to have parents that can be seen together in public."

"And he or she will," he assures me. "So how are you doing with school? I've heard a lot of rumors and I just want to make sure you're ok."

I was dreading him bringing this up. "Can we just not talk about this here?" I beg.

"Rory, we need to talk about it. High school kids are vicious and I want you to know that I'm here for you. Every time I hear someone say something negative about you it makes me so angry, I have to physically bite my tongue."

"I know how upset it makes you and that's why I don't want to tell you how hard it is for me, because I know it will make you even more upset."

"Is it really hard?" he asks lacing his fingers with mine and kissing the back of my hand.

I nod. "I've always prided myself on being this private person and people thinking I'm a good person. But now people think I'm some slut who got knocked up by a stranger. I don't like it when people dislike me and I feel like everyone hates me now and they don't even know the whole story. Sometimes I just want to tell everyone that I'm pregnant and that the baby's yours, but that would just make things worse."

He looks at me, sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rory, I wish I could be more supportive. I wish that people knew the role I had in this and would give me a hard time instead of you."

"I don't," I admit, "my mom had to deal with this and I can too. Its not going to be easy, especially once I start showing more and there will be no denying it, but I don't want you to get in trouble Logan. That's the last thing I want."

"If it ever, and I mean _ever_ gets to be too much for you, I will quit my job so fast in order to be there for you."

"I would never ask you to do that."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I love you, but I would do it for you and for our baby."

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I ask.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it," he smiles and kisses me quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Then he gets up and starts getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" I ask not wanting to leave his arms quite yet.

"I should get you home."

"No," I beg, "not yet please."

"Rory, your mother is getting suspicious I'm sure. You come over here almost every day. Not that I don't love having you here, I do, I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ok, fine, she has been asking a lot of questions lately."

"I knew she would."

"I'll go, but you don't have to drive me, I drove myself today," I smile, leaning in to kiss him.

I get dressed and then leave about twenty minutes later. Goodbyes are always hard for us. I hate leaving and he hates watching me go.

Driving home it's starting to get dark and then its starts to rain. I hate driving in the rain, so I drive extra cautiously. About 15 minutes outside of Hartford I see headlights coming my way quickly. I slow down, trying to tell if they're in my lane or the one going the opposite direction. They keep getting closer and I lay on my horn when I realize they are definitely in my lane and coming straight towards me.

And then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

It's weird when Rory isn't in class the next day and I start to worry. I tried calling and texting her multiple times, but got no reply.

By lunch I'm officially losing my mind. Where is she and why isn't she at school? Finally when I get a call from her, I allow myself to breath.

"Rory! Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"Logan, its not Rory, its Lane, her best friend." My stomach drops.

"Why are you calling me on Rory's phone? Is everything ok?" I ask hoping her next answer is yes.

"No, everything's not ok," she answer and I can hear tears in her voice.

"What's wrong? What happened? Please tell me Lane!" I'm getting desperate.

"Last night, Rory was in a car accident. A drunk driver was driving too fast and hydroplaned and ran into Rory head on." The tears I've been holding in beginning to fall in a steady stream.

"Is she going to be ok? Is the baby ok? Where is she?"

"We don't know, but she's in the ICU at Hartford Memorial. But you probably shouldn't come, Lorelai is here."

"I don't care if the Pope is there, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Then I hang up and grab my things, practically running to my car. I don't know how I'm going to explain my presence to Lorelai. Part of me wants to just come clean, but I know Rory wouldn't want her to find out this way.

I don't dwell too much on that though. All I can think about is Rory and our child. I'm not much of a religious man, but I find myself praying that they'll be ok.

I get to the hospital in record time and rush to the ICU. I do my best to pull myself together so I don't betray my real intentions to Lorelai. I see her sitting in the waiting room, her head in her hands.

"Lorelai?" I ask, pretending like I didn't expect to see her.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" I pause thinking up a story, "I'm here visiting a friend and then I saw you. Is everything okay? Is Rory okay?" I ask knowing the answer.

"No, she was in a car accident last night and has been unconscious ever since. She's been in and out of surgery all day," she sobs and I hug her tightly. "These stupid doctors won't tell me anything."

"I'm sure she will be okay," I say hoping that will make it true.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do if she's not." Me either.

"Ms. Gilmore?" A doctor approaches us.

"Yeah, that's me. Is she going to be okay?"

"Well she just got out of surgery, but she is still unconscious, but we do expect her to make a full recovery. Unfortunately, the baby didn't make it," he says regretfully.

I back away tears streaming down my face. My baby; mine and Rory's child is gone.

"What baby?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Gilmore, I assumed you knew. Your daughter was pregnant. She was almost 4 months along."

"I didn't know. How did you know?"

"She told the paramedics before she went unconscious. I'm sorry to tell you this way. I'll give you a moment and then I'll come back," he says walking away.

I wipe away my tears hoping Lorelai didn't notice. I certainly don't want her to find out about us this way. She turns to me.

"How did I not know that my own daughter was four months pregnant? Did you know anything about this? Have you seen her with any boys at school?" she inquires.

Just then the doctor comes back.

"Again, I'm sorry to just drop this on you, but I'm going to need the father, is he here?" he asks.

"I'm her mother, what do you need her father for, he lives out of state?" Lorelai answers.

"No, not Rory's father, the father of the baby. There's some paperwork that needs to be filled out, just legal stuff. We could wait until Rory is awake but we don't like to bombard patients with this right after surgery. Do you know who the father could be?" he asks Lorelai.

Lorelai shakes her head no.

I step up, "Um…that'd be me." I look at Lorelai and shock overcomes her face.

"Ok, well, come with me, I'll get you the paperwork."

I walk over to the nurses' station where he gives me a few things to sign. The whole time I'm signing papers I keep glancing over at Lorelai. She sat down in the seat she was in when I got there, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Alright, Mr. Huntzberger. That's all we need from you. I'm very sorry for your loss." I ignore the nurse and walk over towards Lorelai.

I stand in front of her, my hands in my pockets, looking down at my feet. I'm terrified of what she'll say.

"What the hell?" she asks. "This is a joke right? Because there's no way my daughter would sleep with her teacher. I can't believe you would do this? What were you thinking?" she stands up pointing her finger in my face.

"Lorelai…" I start but she interrupts.

"I'm calling the cops. You are a pedophile. I can't believe you would sleep with your student. I thought you were a good guy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. We didn't want that. But I love Rory more than life itself and would never hurt her. I swear I didn't seek this out, I just fell in love with her."

"And you slept with her?"

"Yes, but not before she turned eighteen and I didn't force her or anything. I promise."

"Excuse me for not believing you. You see I know my daughter and she wouldn't sleep with her teacher. She was a virgin before she met you and you went and got her pregnant."

"Lorelai, please, I love her so much. Please don't take her away from me."

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I know that I can't look at you anymore. Please leave."

"I can't go Lorelai, I need to be here when she wakes up. I want to be the one to tell her about the baby. I don't want her to hear it from some doctor she's never met or from you. I need to be the one to tell her."

"Fine, just get out of my sight."

I nod and walk away. I turn a corner and drop to the ground, burying my head in between my legs. Then I let the tears fall freely. Rory, the love of my life is lying in a hospital bed and our baby is dead. I feel so helpless. I need her to be okay. If she doesn't wake up soon I don't know what I'll do. If I lose her and our baby I know I'll never recover.

I get up, deciding that I need to see her. I walk into her room. Seeing her lying there with all those tubes and wires in her brings out a whole new batch of tears. I pull a chair up to her bedside and grab her hand.

"Rory, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I know you'll probably be mad at me, but I told your mother about us. I know, I'm sorry; I just had to. I had to see you. You have to be okay Rory. If you're not, I won't survive. I used to think that I could live without you if it came down to it, I just didn't want to, but now I know I can't." I lay my head on her bed, rubbing circles on her hand.

"We lost our baby Rory, I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted us to be a family. I wanted it too. But we still can be a family, you and me, babe. We're a family."

I turn around when I hear a cough.

"Could I have a minute with her?" Lorelai asks.

I nod and leave. I take a seat and a small Asian girl sits next to me.

"You must be Logan, I'm Lane," she extends her hand and I take it.

"Hi, I would say it's nice to finally meet you, but it's really not under the circumstances," I deadpan.

"I'm really sorry Logan, I wanted to call you earlier but I didn't have your number."

"Its okay, it's not your fault, but give me your phone, I'm putting my number in there."

I type my number into her phone, "Don't hesitate to call me, ever."

"I won't."

"Did you hear about the baby?" I say, tears coming back.

"I heard, I'm sorry. I know how badly Rory wanted it."

"I'm afraid to tell her, but I know I have to be the one. Hopefully that doesn't make her hate me."

"She could never hate you Logan. I know how much she loves you. She would do anything for you. Don't tell her I told you this, but she always told me she would marry you tomorrow if you asked. She really loves you."

"I know. I really love her too," I reply thinking about what she just told me. I figured Rory would want to wait a few years before seriously considering marriage, but hearing Lane say that and in light of the accident; I don't want to waste anymore time. I decide I'm going to propose soon. Not until she recovers, obviously, but I know what I want and it's her.


	25. Chapter 25

The last few hours of my life have been hell. Waiting for Rory to wake up is like torture. Lorelai has been avoiding me, but I didn't want to deal with her right now. All I want to focus on right now is Rory.

She has been out of surgery for four hours now and still hasn't woken up. The doctors said they think she'll be fine, but I can't help but think of the worst possible scenarios.

"Logan?" Lorelai says her first word to me since she found out.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"Hey. So I've thought about you and Rory and I've decided I'm not going to turn you in. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. I don't want you seeing her anymore. Obviously, I'll let you talk to her when she wakes up and tell her about the…you know, but after that I don't want you seeing her again. I'll be keeping a closer eye on her and I'll know if you try to contact her, so don't."

It breaks my heart to hear her forbid me from seeing the love of my life, but I knew I had to obey her wishes. Hopefully, Lorelai will eventually give in and let me see Rory.

"Ok, I guess I'll respect your wishes," I concede.

"Really?" she looks surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it, but I'll do it."

"Ok, good."

"I'm going to go see Rory now."

"Ok."

I walk into Rory's room sad that my time with her was limited, but hopeful that we would be together again soon.

"Rory, I need you to wake up. Please. I miss you and I need to hear your voice. I miss your eyes," I grab her hand, "and your laugh. Please, Rory, do it for me. I love you so much, I need you."

I feel a loose squeeze on my hand and I look to see her slowly opening her eyes.

"Rory, Oh my gosh, Rory. I'm so happy you're awake," I say, tears of happiness spilling out of my eyes. I stand up to kiss her forehead, careful of all the wires.

"Logan," she says groggily.

"I love you, I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Rory."

"Is the baby okay?" she asks hopeful. This is what I have been dreading.

I look at her and she can tell by the look on my face that the baby didn't make it.

"I'm so sorry Rory, it was just too traumatic for it." Tears fill her eyes (and mine) and begin to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm…so…sorry…Logan…I'm…so…sorry," she cries in between sobs.

I gently caress her cheek, wiping away tears. "Shh…this is not your fault Rory, don't blame yourself."

"B-b-b-but…it was m-m-m-my…. job…to protect her."

"And you did a great job of that, there was nothing more you could do. Some idiot is at fault here, not you."

I climb in her bed, careful of the wires that she is hooked up to, and hold her for what feels like hours, comforting her in the only I know how. Eventually she falls asleep, but I don't leave. This may be the last time I can do this for a while and I'm not leaving until they kick me out.

"Sir," a nurse comes in, "we need to do some tests. Would you mind leaving for a minute? You can come back when we're done." I nod and begin getting up.

"Don't leave," Rory begs as she begins waking up.

"They have to runs some tests. I'll be back."

"No," she replies fully awake.

I look to the nurse, "Could I stay in here while you run the tests?" I ask.

"I guess," she answers hesitantly.

I move to the other side of the bed and grab Rory's hand as the nurse runs her tests. About ten minutes later the nurse begins gathering her things.

"Would you like me to get your mother?" she asks, "she's been asking when she could see you."

"Yeah," Rory answers then realization comes to her face as the nurse leaves. "How are you here? Does my mom know about us? Is she mad?"

"Yeah, I told her and she wasn't happy. We can talk about this later or I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when she comes in here."

"Oh my gosh, Logan what did she say to you? Tell me."

"It wasn't that bad, she just isn't happy with our relationship and may have threatened to get me fired, but she said later that she wouldn't do that."

"You're going to tell me more about this," she dictates.

"I will," I promise, not sure when that will be, "but I don't think I should be here when she is so, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some food or something."

"It was that bad?" she asks, sadness overcoming her voice. I nod and shrug my shoulders. Leaning down, I place a kiss on her forehead before heading toward the door.

"I love you," I say my hand on the doorknob.

"I love you too."

I run into Lorelai on my way out.

"Did you tell her?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?" she asks me and I look at her weirdly. How do you think she took it?

"About as well as you would take losing your child," I answer like a smart ass. I know I should be nice to her considering, but what kind of question is that?

She looks angry but walks into Rory's room.

RORY POV

I can't believe my mom knows about Logan and I. So much has changed over the past 24 hours and it hasn't hit me quite yet.

"Hey sweetheart," my mom says as she enters the room.

"Hi," I say. Logan was so cryptic about his conversation with her, I didn't know what to expect.

"You scared me so much Rory," she says grabbing my hand and kissing my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What did you say to Logan?" I ask no longer being able to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Rory, we can talk about that later," she insists.

"No, I want to talk about it now. I'm sorry I don't feel much like having a love fest with you when you just threatened to have my boyfriend fired."

"Come on Rory, did you expect me to be okay with this? You were dating your teacher! That's not you Rory. You're not that girl."

"How do you know what kind of girl I am? And what did you mean by were? I _am_ still dating him," I say beginning to get angry.

"No, you're not. I told him that you're not allowed to see each other anymore and he agreed."

"What?" I ask hurt by not only my mother, but by Logan. How could he agree to that? Didn't he love me?

"You're not allowed to see him Rory. That's it. My decision is final and I'm not going to back down."

"I can't believe you would do this to me mom. I love him! Why are you doing this?"

"This is what mother's do, they protect their daughters. I know you've had it pretty easy so far, but that's going to change now. If I had been stricter this never would have happened."

"Sure mom, keep telling yourself that's why you're breaking us up. We both know the real reason you're doing this. You're jealous. You wanted Logan and he turned you down for me."

"That is not why I'm doing this Rory."

"I don't believe you. You should leave."

"I'll be back later." I could tell how hurt she is by my icy and despondent tone, but I'm not going to forgive her for doing this.

She leaves and I let the tears start falling again. I don't if I'm crying because my mother isn't letting me see Logan or because he agreed to it. A few minutes later he comes in and I ignore him.

"Hey," he says grabbing my hand, "did you talk to your mom?" I pull away my hand.

Silence.

"What's wrong? Did she tell you?" he asks.

Silence.

"Rory, please tell me what you're thinking," he begs.

"Why didn't you fight for me?" I ask quietly.

"What?" he asks unsure of what he heard.

"Why didn't you fight for me Logan? Why didn't you fight for us?" I repeat loud and clear. I can see realization dawn on his face.

"Its not like I didn't fight for you, I did. I just thought that if I fought too hard she would be more reluctant to let me see you in the future. I'm not giving up on us Rory. I agreed _for _us. If we agree now, maybe she'll change her mind later."

"But how long are you going to wait? How long are we going to be apart?" I ask tears coming to my eyes and all my anger dissolving.

"I promise you Rory, I'm going to convince your mother we're meant to be as soon as I can. You know I can't stay away from you very long," he smiles and brushes my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was just worried that you would leave me now that the baby…" I trail off, unable to say it.

"I wasn't with you because you were pregnant. I _am_ with you because I love you. I'll never leave you."


	26. Chapter 26

I haven't seen Logan in almost two weeks now. I got out of the hospital a week ago and haven't been back to school yet. While I was in the hospital it never really hit me that my baby was gone. It wasn't until I got home and spent so much time alone that I finally had time to think about it and I've been depressed ever since. I don't eat; I don't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see Logan and I at the park with our child and I can't handle the emotions it brings.

I call Logan almost every day and I know he can tell I'm depressed. Every day he asks what I've eaten. Sometimes I lie and say I've eaten more than I have and sometimes I'm honest and tell him what little I've eaten.

"Rory, you have to eat. Do it for me, please," he begs on this particular when I decided to be honest.

"I'm not hungry."

"Rory, I know you lie to me when you tell me you have had three meals and some snacks. I know you better than that. And I know you're hungry, you just won't eat."

"I'm just depressed I'll get over it."

"I know you're depressed and I wish I was there to help. I need to talk to your mother. Is she there?" he asks.

"No, she's at work."

" Okay, I'm going to talk to you later"

"Wait, are you going to call my mother?" I ask hopeful.

"No, I'm going to the inn to talk to her. I think I should do this in person don't you?" he reasons.

"Yeah."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too, but promise me you'll come over here afterwards and tell me how it went."

"It depends on how it went and whether you mom lets me. I don't want to do anything to make her hate me more."

"Okay, fine, but I need to see you."

"I know, me too Rory. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, now go talk some sense into my mother so I can see you."

"Ok, I will, love you."

"Love you too." And then he hangs up.

Logan POV

The whole ride to Stars Hollow I'm literally shaking. I just hope she lets me see Rory; I can't stand it anymore.

I pull into the Independence Inn and walk up the stairs to the colonial style bed and breakfast.

I look around for Lorelai, but don't see her, so I walk up to the man at the front desk.

"Hi, is Lorelai here?" I ask.

"I don't know," the man answers in a thick French accent, "I'm not her personal assistant. I am the concierge."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you might know where she was."

"She may be in the kitchen, I'll go check," he says, his voice full of disdain, and then walks towards what I'm assuming is the kitchen. A few minutes later, he's back.

"She was there, she said she would be out in a minute."

"Thank you …" I ask for his name.

"Michele. And yours?"

"I'm…" I begin but then am interrupted.

"Logan?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see who it is, knowing full well it is Lorelai.

"Hi, Lorelai."

"What are you doing here?" she asks confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rory."

"I don't really have time to talk to you right now."

"I know, I'm sorry to bother you at work, its just really important."

"Fine, five minutes."

"Great," I pause waiting for her to take me somewhere private like an office or something.

"So, talk," she commands.

"Oh, I was thinking we could go somewhere a little more private."

"Fine, follow me."

I do as I'm told and follow her outside to a bench just on the edge of a line of trees.

"Private enough for you?" she asks disdainfully.

"Um, yeah."

"So what did you want to talk about Rory for? I forbade you from seeing her, I'm not going to change my mind."

"I know, but I was hoping you would. You see, I talked to Rory and she seems really depressed and I need to be there for her to help her through this."

"I can handle it Logan. I know what its like to love a child. I can help her through it."

"But you haven't," I boldly proclaim. "It's been almost two weeks and she is worse than ever. You may know what its like to love a child, but you don't know what is like to lose one. Only one person in the world knows exactly what Rory is going through and that's me."

"Maybe, but why should I let you near my daughter again?" she asks angrily.

"Because I love her with all of my heart Lorelai. All I want is what's best for her. If I thought me staying away was what's best for her I would stay away. But I know she needs me right now and to be honest, I need her."

"Fine," she deadpans.

"What?"

"I said fine, but I have some conditions."

"Anything," I say smiling.

"You can only see her at my home, under my supervision, between the hours of 9 in the morning and 10 at night. You must call before you come over and ask my permission first. If I decided I don't want you there on that day, you may not come over. Understand?"

"Yes," I answer eagerly, "may I see her today. I told her I would let her know how our talk went."

"I guess, but let me talk to her first so she knows the rules."

"Of course."

I'm standing outside Rory's house waiting for her mother to stop talking to her. My leg is bouncing with anticipation. They've been talking for like ten minutes.

Then I hear footsteps and see the door open. Rory comes running down the steps toward me and I make my way to her. She jumps into my arms and I close them around her tightly and lift her off the ground. She buries her head in my neck and I gently caress her hair.

"I missed you so much," I hear her mumble, her face still muffled by my neck.

"I missed you too," I say as I put her down and loosen my hold on her so I can see her face. I place my hands lovingly on her face and kiss her gently. It felt so amazing to kiss her again. It had been too long since I'd last felt her lips on mine.

It wasn't until I pulled away from the kiss that I got a good look at her body. She had clearly lost weight and her skins looked even paler than usual.

She saw me checking her out. "I know what you're going to say, 'Rory, you lost weight, you need to be eating more," she says trying to imitate my voice.

"I don't sound like that. I'm just worried about you Rory. Every time we talked on the phone you sounded so out of it. I know you're depressed, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, always."

"I know. Can we take a walk?" she asks.

"I don't know what the rules say about walking."

"I'll go ask," she smiles then bounds up the stairs and into the house.

A minute later she comes back out, smiling again "We have an hour."

She rushes back over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I put my arm around her and we start walking, never wanting to lose the other's touch. We walk a good five minutes and then we run into someone. We should really be paying attention to where we're going instead of looking into each other's eyes.

"Dean," Rory says surprised. Then I realize this must be Dean, her ex-boyfriend. Of course we would run into him on my first trip to Stars Hollow.

"Rory."

"This is Logan," she introduces me, "my boyfriend." I've never heard myself introduced as that before, but I liked it, even though this situation is really awkward.

I reach my hand out to shake his, but he ignores it.

"How have you been Dean?" Rory asks, noticing the tension between he and I.

"Fine. Rory can I talk to you a moment," he begins then looks at me, "alone."

"Um, actually we were just on a walk," she says clearly not interested in talking to him alone.

"Please, it will only be a minute," he begs and I knew Rory would give in; she's a sucker for a puppy dog.

"Fine." She reluctantly lets go of me and I instantly miss her touch.

They walk about 10 feet away from me but I can still hear their conversation.

"Who is that guy, Rory?" Dean asks annoyed.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Whatever, I never pegged you as the PDA type of girl, or someone who would date a guy that's older than her."

"He's not that much older than me and I love him and haven't seen him in awhile. That's what couples look like when they're in love Dean."

"We never looked like that."

"We were never in love either so I guess that makes sense."

"How can you say that Rory? Of course we were in love."

"Dean, can we not get into this right now? I can't deal with you right now, I have more important things to worry about," she asks annoyed.

"No, Rory, I miss you and this jerk doesn't know you like I do." Okay, this guy is starting to annoy me.

"You're right," that hurt, "He knows me better than you ever did. Now, I'm going to go, it was nice seeing you Dean." Rory is so nice, too nice sometimes.

She walks back to me and returns to her position in my arms. Dean looks at us and then storms off angrily.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologizes.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I say as I kiss her head.

We continue walking until we get to a bridge over a pond. The place was secluded and quiet. I liked it. I kissed her hungrily yet briefly.

"I missed you so much," I say as I pull away. We sit down on the bridge and I wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you too," she smiles, but I can see sadness in her eyes. She's not okay.

"Tell me how you're feeling Rory, talk to me," I beg.

"I'm fine," she lies.

"No you're not, please tell me Rory, I want to help you get back to normal or at least as normal as you can be."

"Thank you," she starts and I look at her confused, "Thank you for understanding that nothing can ever be normal again. My mom keeps on talking to me about things going back to the way they were, but they never will be that way again," she admits and tears begin to fall from her eyes.

I hold her tighter, "I know, I feel the same way. Nothing will ever be the same."

"I just feel like its my fault," I open my mouth the correct her but she continues, "I know it's not, but I still feel like I should have protected our baby better. I was the only thing keeping him or her from pain and I should have protected her better."

"I know its hard Rory, and I know how you feel. Every day I wish that I were the one in the car accident that night, not you and our baby. I should have driven you home even though you said you didn't want me to. Your job may have been to protect the baby, but my job is to protect both of you and I failed at that."

"Don't say that. If you were in that accident I would have been a mess. I can't even imagine what it must have felt like to get that call from Lane. I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

I pull her even closer to me, if that's possible, as I think about that call from Lane. It really was the worst feeling I've ever had.

"I was scared out of my mind Rory, but you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I missed having your arms around me," she says as she closes her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I missed having you in my arms," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Logan?" she asks her eyes still closed and her head on my shoulder, "I don't want you to act strong for me. I want you to tell me how you feel about things. I can handle it, I swear. It was your baby too and I'm not the only one who should be mourning right now."

"You're not the only one Rory, I'm hurting too, but I don't want you to see me break down. I'm supposed to be the strong one," I say as I fight back the tears threatening to escape.

"Seeing you cry won't make you less of a man to me Logan."

"I know," I say as the tears finally come, "its just…Do you remember when you first woke up and I told you that we lost the baby? You immediately started apologizing and I don't you to feel like I'm blaming you for anything."

"I know you don't blame me. I want you to be open with me about your feelings just like you want me to be open with you."

"Ok, I promise."


	27. The End

Well, here it is, the ending. I hope you've all enjoyed it thus far and I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but i was stuck and just wanted to be done with this, so I hope i didn't ruin it for you guys.

* * *

Going back to school the following Monday was weird to say the least. Over the past couple of weeks I feel like Logan and I have grown so close and having to act like he's just my teacher is hard.

School has been crazy since I got back. I missed so much during the weeks I was gone and graduation was coming quickly. Logan usually came over around 6 a couple times a week and wee would sit on the porch and just talk until he had to leave. I know my mother still wasn't thrilled about the idea of us together, but she was starting to see how much we meant to each other.

We had slowly started to move on from the accident together. We would still talk about what could have been, but mostly in an optimistic way, both of us knowing we'll have the opportunity to be parents again.

"What are you thinking?" I ask as I look up at him from under his arm.

"You, us, our future," he answers honestly.

"What do you see?" I ask curiously.

"I see us getting married and having kids and living in a nice house with a white picket fence and a big yard. I'll coach our kids' soccer teams and you'll bring snacks and cheer on the sidelines. I see us having it all Rory, I hope you know how serious I am about that."

I nod and reach up to attach my lips to his. I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer. After a few seconds, I pull away and whisper against his lips, "I see that too." Then I move in for more.

Ten o'clock came all to soon and I walk him too his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks when we stop by his black Lexus.

I nod, "Of course."

"You know," he pauses, a serious look coming over his face, "ever since the accident, I don't allow myself to say by to you without telling you how much I love you and I know I won't sleep tonight worrying about you and I'll sit in my classroom staring at the door until I see you walk through it."

"I know you worry about me more than ever now, but I promise you that I will walk through that door tomorrow and I don't want you to lose sleep worrying about me."

"I know, but I can't help it," he says as he places a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you so much Rory Gilmore."

"I love you too Logan Huntzberger, more than you'll ever know."

With one last kiss he was in his car and driving away. Every time I see him leave tears come to my eyes and tonight, they spill over. That's definitely the man I'm going to marry; there's no doubt in my mind.

The second I walk in I'm bombarded by my mother.

"What was that?" she asks as she pulls me to the couch.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I heard you guys talking," she says and I know what she means. I let out an exasperated sigh and throw my head back. "Rory, you're so young. You don't know what you want yet. You don't even know where you're going to school next year yet and you're planning a future with this guy? You're only 18."

"Mom, I know that I'm young, but I'm certain that he's the one and I want to spend my life with him."

"He's taking advantage of you kid. You're young and he's the first guy you've slept with and you're ready to marry him. You just went through a very traumatic event and this is just a reaction to that."

Okay, I'm starting to get angry.

"Why can't you just accept my feelings? I know what I'm feeling and I know this isn't some _reaction_ to the accident because I was feeling this way before the accident. I know what I want and I want Logan. He is everything I could ever ask for in a guy. He treats me like I'm a queen, isn't that what you want for me? Don't you want a guy that loves me and treats you well?" I ask sincerely.

"Of course that's what I want for you sweetie. I'm just worried that you're blinded by his charm and your too young to know that he's the one. There are so many people out there that you haven't met."

"What kind of way to live is that? If I'm always thinking that there is someone else out there then I'll never find someone. I know that there isn't another person out there that will understand me like Logan does and I don't know why I should give up what we have to go searching for it. Even though I'm young, if I've found what I want in a man why would I go looking for someone else hoping they'll have what Logan has? I don't know if that makes sense to you at all, but it does to me."

"Wow," she says shocked, "that was quite the rant."

"Well, its how I feel," I state resolutely.

"I'm glad you told me how feel. It's nice to know."

"What are you talking about that? I've told you how much I love him before and you've ignored it! And I can't help but think that it's because you're jealous."

"I've told you before Rory, I'm not jealous that you're with Logan."

"No, I know that's not it. I think you're jealous that someone has become more important in my life than you and that I've found what you've been looking for for years."

"Ouch," she says as she puts her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You'll always be my mother but you have to understand that he is my life, he's my future and you'll just have to accept that."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"I realize that now and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before."

I embrace her and we both start to cry. Things have been so tense between us; it feels good to be us again.

"So, since you finally understand how much I love him, do you think you could change some of the rules?" I ask hopeful.

"What kind of changes?" she asks warily.

"I would love to be able to go over to his place so we can spend some time alone and could we maybe extend the curfew until 11?"

"Rory… I…I have one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to go on birth control," she smiles.

"I am totally okay with that," I say and hug her again. "Thank you so much for understanding. I'm going to go call Logan." I jump up and run into my room pressing speed dial.

"Hey you," he greets and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey," I say relaxing at the sound of his voice. "So I'm assuming you got home safely."

"Yup, I made it safe and sound. I'm in my pajamas and about to climb in bed."

I picture him in his pajama bottoms, shirtless and I have this overwhelming need to touch him.

"Sexy," I smile, "I wish I was there with you."

"Me too Rory, but we'll get there soon, I think your mom is coming around."

"Well…" I start excited to tell him the news, "I think you're right and that time might be sooner than you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to her and convinced her to loosen the rules a little."

"Oh really," he says excitedly, "how so?"

"Well, our curfew is now 11 and…" I pause dragging out the big reveal, "I can go to your place!"

"No! Oh my gosh Rory, I knew we could get through this, I can't wait for you to come over."

"There is one condition though…"

"Oh no, what is it?" he asks and I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"I have to go on birth control."

"Geez, Rory, you scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry, it was just so fun," I tease.

"So your mother basically just gave us permission to have sex," he says excitedly.

"Hmm…I guess she did," I say coyly.

"So…can you come over after school tomorrow?" he asks.

"You have no idea how badly I want to come over. I'll be there with bells on."

"And nothing else?" he jokes.

"Of course, you shouldn't even have to ask."

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Logan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"So, how was Logan?" my mom asks when I come out of my room.

"Good. I'm going over there tomorrow after school. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, just don't forget your curfew."

"I know I won't."

We sit there awkwardly for what seems like forever until I finally break the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"If you do."

"I do, I wanted to talk to you when it first happened because I knew that was our deal, but obviously, I couldn't considering…" I trail off.

"So, when did it happen? You know, the first time?"

"It was a week or so before Christmas, when you went to the Bangles concert with Sookie."

"So that's why you were so excited for me to leave," she jokes and I smile. "Was he…nice to you?" she asks awkwardly.

I nod, "He was perfect," I smile recalling that night and the following day we spent together in our own little world.

"We're you guys careful, I mean obviously, something slipped through, but were you at least trying to prevent it?"

"Of course mom, you've taught me better than to have unprotected sex."

"Good. So tell me about you two, from the beginning how did it start? Who approached whom?"

"Well…" I start and then tell her mine and Logan's story. We stay up for hours talking about everything and I feel like she's finally beginning to accept us and it feels great.

I walk into Logan's apartment the day after my conversation with my mother. It is such a relief that she finally knows about us and everything feels right. I'm with the man that I love and my mother is slowly starting to accept us as a couple.

"Hey babe," Logan greets me from the kitchen.

"Hey," I say as I walk up to him a kiss him softly.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, what'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking_ The Godfather, _but if you have any other suggestions I'm open to them."

"Sure, I don't really care what we watch as long as we watch it together."

"Same," he smiles and leans down to kiss me.

"What are you making, it smells delicious."

"Well, I thought since we're watching a movie about Italian mobsters, we would have an Italian feast."

"I love the way you think," I smile amazed by his preparation.

We eat while we watch the movie and cuddle on the couch. We both fall asleep maybe twenty minutes after we'd finished our food. I wake up to the sound of the credits rolling, startling me out of my slumber.

I glance at the clock on the wall and realize its 8:30. We still have two and a half hours before I have to be home. I kiss Logan on the cheek, hoping to wake him up.

"Hey beautiful," he whispers groggily as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey." We lie there silently for a few minutes, enjoying each others company.

"So how did you convince your mother to change the rules?" Logan asks finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"I just told her how much I love you and how we're meant to be together and she finally understood that I was serious about you."

"What did say that was so different from the other times?"

"I just told her that I've found what I want so there is no reason for me to give you up thinking I could find someone better. I think I made her realize that you can't keep thinking there is something better out there that you need to be worried about missing out on if you've found the one."

"Well, I agree and I don't care so much why she changed her mind just that she did," he says and kisses the top of my head.

"Everything is so perfect right now, I'm worried that it won't last forever," I say honestly.

"Rory," he says soothingly, "I'm sure we'll have problems to deal with in the future, but we can get through anything. If the past couple of months have taught me anything, it's been that you and I are capable of overcoming anything that life throws at us."

His words comfort me and I know they're true. We've been through so much in the beginning of our relationship; we'll be able to handle anything because we're soul mates. Everything will be okay if I have him by my side.

* * *

It's been real guys, leave me a review if you have forgiven me and even if you haven't, leave me a review just to tell me how I'm now number one on your hit list. I don't care what you say, just say something. Once again, I'm sorry and stay classy San Diego.

XOXO Haley


	28. Sequel!

Hey guys! A lot of you asked for a sequel (well a year ago you did). I don't know if you still want it but you're getting it so deal with it! I hope to be better this time with updating but I don't make any promises (I'm aiming for once a week). I've already got 7 chapters written so you'll at least have something to enjoy for the next 7 weeks haha. Go check it out, its called My Everything. Crappy title but whatevs.

peace and blessings,

Haley


End file.
